Sekhmet's Rule
by Bellatrix2
Summary: Sequel to Sekhmet's Book, which you must read first. SPOILER- A trip into Ancient Egypt goes sadly awry. Michael and Hermione are stuck... what will Severus do? Sekhmet is in full power here... the travellers are in grave danger. Rated R for later chapter
1. Sekhmet's Rule chapter 1 Ancient Egypt

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe. J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series. I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can. which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be. just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hogwarts: Year 2458 BC  
  
They felt a tingling and an icy cold feeling as they were launched back in time just over four and a half thousand years. The feeling passed in seconds and they both landed on a hard cold stone floor with a thud and unfortunately a sound of breaking glass, which echoed off the dungeon walls.  
  
"Aww." Hermione heard from somewhere on her right and turned her head in a fruitless gesture to try and see what had happened.  
  
"Are you all right, Michael?" Hermione asked as she sat up on the floor and rubbed her arm slightly. The room was very dark and the stone floor exceptionally chilly.  
  
"Yes, just landed on my bottom harder than I would have liked." Michael said as he stood up and chuckled slightly. They could see absolutely nothing in the room, as the darkness seemed to envelop everything and no natural light could get in this far beneath the castle. "Lumos," Michael whispered and his ring, which was his transfigured wand, lit up the vicinity around him. Hermione copied him and soon the entire room could be seen. There was nothing to see however, it was a very vacant room with two heavy wooden doors- one that would lead back out into Hogwarts itself and the other into the room where the Book of Shadows was house in, in their own time that was.  
  
"What was that sound of breaking glass, Hermione?" Michael asked as he gazed around the floor looking for any clues. Hermione remembered hearing it as well and immediately checked the potion vial she was carrying.  
  
"Oh, no," Hermione gasped in horror. "Michael, the vials are smashed. We can't get home for another eight weeks!" Hermione moaned unhappily at the thought of being away from Severus for that length of time.  
  
"Can we brew another potion?" Michael asked quite concerned.  
  
"Yes, Severus enclosed the spare ingredients just in case. I will have to do it here in order for it to go undisturbed though. Come on, Michael. Let's get this part over with." Hermione said as she opened the door and headed into the cell. The only things present were a pedestal, where the Book of Shadows would be put, and a lot of dust. Hermione took out the diary and muttered a spell to copy it and set up and communication between the two books she now held. She placed one of the diaries in the corner of the room and the other into her pocket.  
  
"Is that everything?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes, hopefully this room will be completely forgotten about for the next four and a half thousand years." Hermione said optimistically. "Let's go to Egypt now. When we have settled a little we can start with the Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion."  
  
"Do we have to go right now? I thought we might take a look around here for a bit." Michael said disappointed at not having the opportunity to quench his curiosity about an Ancient Hogwarts and what it would be like compared to his own time.  
  
"Michael, we will have to come back here to brew the time potion but the mission in Egypt is far more important to get over and done with right now." Hermione told him urgently.  
  
"Agreed," Michael said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Right, now 'Hogwarts: A History' tells us that the anti-apparition wards were not put into place until the middle fourteenth century so we should have no problems leaving this place."  
  
"Come on then, let's not hang around. I can't wait to see what the pyramids were like when they were just recently built." Michael told her excitedly and she grinned at him broadly. "Oh, wait. We need to cast translation spells so we can converse with the Egyptian peasants."  
  
Hermione lifted her hand and pointed her finger at him before whispering the translation spell and lowering her hand again. Michael did the same for her and soon they were ready to leave. They stood in the middle of the room and held each other's hand before popping out of existence from Hogwarts and landing in the middle of some reeds by the River Nile in Egypt in the early morning of what would promise to be an unbearably hot day.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Present time.  
  
"What should we do, Albus?" Minerva asked as she watched Severus storm out of the sub dungeons with the diary firmly under his arm. Something must have gone wrong, it had already been fifteen minutes since Hermione and Michael had gone back in time and the potion should have already returned them home by now. Albus sighed and turned to the teachers assembled with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"There is nothing we can do. We must simply be of as much support to Severus as we can be. I fear he may not get through this if he does not have the support he needs." Albus shook his head sadly and moved to place the wards on the room housing the Book of Shadows. "Perhaps Severus will find out what has happened when he reads the diary."  
  
"Just let us know if there is anything we can do. There must be some other way to bring them back." Harry spoke up with a look of shock on his face at the thought of losing one of his best friend and a close colleague.  
  
"We shall have to wait, but we will indeed help in any way we can. In the mean time we need to replace the wards here and head back into the main castle." Albus said as he ushered all of the teachers out and sighed inwardly to himself.  
  
"But, Hermione and Michael will be locked in if we each replace our own wards, Headmaster." Remus said, concerned about the two young professors.  
  
"I shall erect a detection charm so that if either Hermione or Michael returns, we will be alerted at once." Albus conceded, aware of the concern that everyone had; not just Remus.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus entered his and Hermione's chambers and immediately dismissed the House Elf who had been watching over Callum. He placed the heavy diary on the small coffee table and lifted his son out of the playpen and held him tightly before finally letting go of his pent up emotions and sobbing at the loss of his wife. They had only been married for eight months and already they had been separated by that cursed spell mingled with Sekhmet's curse. Now they were separated through a period of time of around four thousand five hundred years. and people wondered why Severus was so bitter and angry for most of the time. His life was just a pit of spiralling depression and even with Hermione as his guiding light and ray of hope; nothing could spare him from life's pitfalls and despair.  
  
After crying silently and hugging Callum for what seemed like forever he pulled back and gazed at his son, who was looking up at him with his wife's huge brown eyes and his father's thick matt of black hair. Despite the obvious similarities to Severus, Callum reminded him so much of Hermione- his facial expressions, shape of his chin and nose. "Callum, we've lost her. Mummy has gone. It's just you and me for a while, son. We'll get her back though. Don't worry." He said stroking his head and kissing him on the cheek as he stifled another sob. There was a knock on the door and Severus quickly dried his eyes and called for his visitor to enter. "Albus," Severus greeted without even bothering to look up. he would be the only person who would dare to interrupt Severus' private time.  
  
"Severus," Albus said as he watched father and son together on the couch before entering the chambers properly and taking a seat on one of the chairs.  
  
"I've lost her, Albus." Severus said becoming quite depressed.  
  
"How do you know, son? Have you read her diary that quickly?" Albus asked gravely.  
  
"No, Albus. I've not even opened it." Severus told him with a heavy sigh and a shake of his head.  
  
"Then stop being so pessimistic for your son's sake if nothing else." Albus scolded.  
  
"I find that exceptionally difficult to do when we have only been married for eight months and have spent more than half of that time separated from one another!" Severus said raising his voice angrily to his old mentor. Callum was scared at the sudden change in his father's demeanour and began to cry. "I have no hope left!"  
  
"Severus," Albus tried to soothe.  
  
"I don't want to hear this, Albus. She knew I did not want her to go. She knew I did not want her to cast that spell but she did these things anyway. Despite what I wanted." Severus bellowed, "I cannot stand for this anymore. I've had enough!" His voice broke and he began to cry again. Albus got up and moved over to the couch beside him, placing a hand on his back and rubbing slightly as Callum continued to cry in his father's arms.  
  
"Severus, you must be strong," Albus intoned. "Hermione and Michael both need your help. Callum is your sole responsibility now and he needs his father more than ever. We are all here to help you as much as we can but we need to know how." Severus snorted and clutched his son tightly to his chest again as he rocked him slightly to try and calm him down again. "Now, you have the answers to what has happened right here on this table. I want you to take the time to read through what Hermione has written and then we will devise a plan of action if need be. I will leave you to your thoughts for now Severus but I will come back later this evening to make sure you eat and get some rest."  
  
"Thank you, Albus." Severus said rather dejectedly as he sat Callum upon his knee to face him and brushed his son's tears away with his thumbs. Severus then moved Callum into a more comfortable position and picked up the large diary from the table. He opened the book, took a deep breath and began to read as Albus left the chambers quietly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Egypt, Old Kingdom approximately 2458 BC.  
  
Well, time travel so far hasn't been too spectacular. The journey was all right but the landing none too pleasant. Michael landed on his bottom quite hard and I hit my arm and the stone floor of the sub dungeons. Our injuries are healed now though. If you are reading this diary, Severus then I'm pleased that my plan for a one-way communication indeed worked and that the diary managed to survive so long a time in the sub dungeons of Hogwarts undisturbed.  
  
I don't really know what to write so I will just tell you things as they happen. Perhaps the whole diary could be edited at a later date.hmm. later date. I mean your present time of course. Anyway, it would be good to have a historical account of Ancient Egypt that wasn't written in hieroglyphics. Michael wants to spend some time at the Ancient Hogwarts as well. so perhaps I can also write some new additions in Hogwarts: A History? Ha-ha, I've always wanted to do that. I love that book!  
  
Anyway, you have the diary, so you know we arrived safely. From the Hogwarts sub dungeons we then apparated right into Egypt, appearing in a bed of reeds by the River Nile in the early hours of the morning. It already promised to be an exceptionally hot day as well, a complete opposite to the chilly Scottish Highlands. I will try to find out the actual time period we are in and match it to the Gregorian calendar in order to make things easier to understand. Either that or I will simply number the days I am here- this being day one of course. and don't go flicking to the back of the book for a sneak peek, Severus! Take each day as it comes.  
  
I will attempt to stick to facts, Severus. When writing in diary format I do tend to ramble sometimes. Oh, please know that I miss you already. and it's only been a few hours! I hope Callum is behaving himself for you. please, do be nice to Kelpy, as she will help you out while I'm gone. Of course, by the way I'm writing you can already assume there has already been a slight problem in us getting home again. When we landed in the past it was indeed with a thud and unfortunately the potions smashed. So, it will be eight weeks before we can finally have a new potion brewed. Of course. that's eight weeks for me. if my calculations are right, then I may already be home from your perspective in time. This is all quite confusing, is it not?  
  
We intend to apparate back to Ancient Hogwarts and brew the potion in the sub dungeons as it is obvious that no one goes down there. We'll have to sneak out into Hogwarts to try to steal a cauldron though; thankfully we already have the ingredients due to your forward thinking. I wonder what the Potions Master looks like? I can't remember who it was off the top of my head.  
  
Anyway, back on topic. We moved out of the bed of reeds and took a good look around. The day was certainly getting hotter and the River Nile looked very inviting indeed as it glistened with the reflected rays of the sun. Unfortunately it was not a leisure activity we could indulge in right then; we needed to find out where we were exactly.  
  
Glancing into the water we saw several fishing boats with their masters already hard at work. Looking across the river and on the side that we currently occupied I could see that the land was well cultivated with many crops growing in the fields. There was also a small village on our side and if you looked into the middle distance you could see mountains and a very rocky landscape. I looked up the Nile and not too far away I could just make out the tips of some of the pyramids. Of course I've never seen the pyramids before but Michael has and he can't wait to see what they are like right now, having been fairly newly built.  
  
I always thought of a desert when I imagined Egypt but I see that this is certainly not the case. There is much greenery and life in abundance. You can see immediately that the Nile is the life giving force for the entire local community and must play a very important part in life for all inhabitants who live by it.  
  
We decided to make our way into the village and immediately noticed two more pyramids. Michael explained that they are known as the Bent Pyramid and the Red Pyramid in our own time. Apparently they were built under Sneferu's reign and as I look I see that the Red Pyramid is actually white. Michael informs me that this is because it still has its outer casing of Tura limestone still intact. I'm finding it exceptionally strange to see these wonders of the world in all of their glory. none show any signs of weathering and are all in tact as they stand.  
  
These constructs are huge and I feel most humbled by them. Michael tells me that the Great Pyramids at Giza are even bigger, and can you believe only built 36 years ago in my current time frame! Absolutely amazing and yet I still see no evidence as to how they were constructed. so I can't solve that mystery as yet I'm afraid.  
  
Walking through the village I could see many derelict and crumbling dwellings and Michael told me that it is because the people who once lived here would have moved once the pyramids had been built. The only people left living here are either farmers or fishermen apparently.  
  
The villagers began to wake up and a man trying to trade some fish for our rings suddenly approached us, of course we had to decline since our rings are actually our transfigured wands. He was friendly enough to inform us where we were though. a place called Dahshur. We thanked him and moved on through the village. The day was getting hotter and we could see that the locals all wore next to nothing as their daily dress, which was probably quite a good idea since the sun hadn't even reached its high point in the sky as yet. We seem to stick out like sore thumbs amongst the locals despite our glamour charms.  
  
So, we needed to travel northwards to Memphis. You read the same books that I did regarding Ancient Egypt, Severus, but I will refresh your memory anyway. We have to find Hathor, daughter of the sun god, Re. She will of course transform into Sekhmet when provoked. We do not yet know if we have arrived before the transformation has occurred for her or if she is already in possession of her Book of Shadows.  
  
We found a track, which seemed to head northwards towards Memphis and set out on it. Michael said it would only be about a five-mile journey and we should try to avoid apparating to places we didn't know unless it was a dire emergency. I completely agree. I decided that I could cope with the heat and walking such a distance so I cast a cooling charm on both of us and we set off on our journey.  
  
There's nothing to really tell you about our journey. We didn't meet anyone and the landscape was just the same as what I've already explained to you.  
  
We managed to reach Memphis after what I would assume to be midday. It's hard to tell the time but the sun had already gone over head and the day had reached its maximum temperature. Memphis, as you have read I'm sure, was the capital city of Egypt at this period in time, of course in your time, Severus it is Cairo. As we entered the city we immediately melded into the sheer throng of people. Of course this city also has a rich agricultural and fisheries business as Dahshur has but it also seems to be the main area of commerce with quite a large market, temples, dwellings, stone masons, slaughter houses, skilled labourers and what appears to be a huge eating place. Michael tells me it was and perhaps still is used as a communal eating place for all construction workers. The whole community seems to be geared towards constructing these huge colossal pyramids, feeding the workers and engaging in religious activities.  
  
We moved to speak to some locals and found out that there was something like a motel we could stay in. We would of course have to be seen to be contributing to their community in some way and so we both acquired jobs working in the jewellery business. Apparently our rings are very exquisitely made and would be very popular as trade items. There are constant shipments via the Nile of precious stones and jewels from all over the world and the god Ptah and his wife love to be adorned with such luxurious items. So, at least we are in the right place in order to perhaps see Sekhmet when she surfaces. So far I see no statues of Sekhmet, only ones of Hathor and she is portrayed with cow-like ears everywhere we look. She does appear to be exceptionally popular in Memphis. Michael seems to think that she has not found her animagus form, as yet. we seem to be here in the right time frame at least.  
  
So, we spent the rest of the day wandering around the town before returning to our dwelling, which is one small room with a raised block on the floor covered with flax. Michael offered me the block but I declined. I've just settled onto the flax-covered floor and added cushioning charms. it's comfortable enough as a short-term measure.  
  
Let's see what tomorrow brings.  
  
Oh, we had to choose some names that we could use whilst in Ancient Egypt. Michael suggested that I go by the name of Talibah. The names means "seeks knowledge." How appropriate is that name for me, Severus! Anyway, since I don't know any male Egyptian names except for those belonging to the Pharaohs so he named himself Mensah, which simply means "born third", appropriate for him as well since he has two older brothers.  
  
Anyway, good night, my love, I miss you so much already, especially this night.  
  
Present Time  
  
"Day one over indeed," Severus grumbled to himself as he stood up from the couch two hours later and stretched slightly. He liked the name Michael had picked for Hermione, she was right, it was quite appropriate for her.  
  
Severus shifted Callum gently in his arms as he had fallen asleep again sitting on Severus' knee. He carefully took his son and placed him in his cot in his and Hermione's room, placing a kiss to his son's forehead before quietly exiting the bedroom and leaving the door ajar.  
  
He moved back into the lounge room and noticed how quiet and empty it felt. He felt completely alone once again. Hermione was such a large part of his life and it seemed very strange to not see her sitting next to him reading or playing with Callum. She would hopefully start to brew the potion to return them home pretty soon and after calculating the amount of ingredients she would need hopefully she would return fairly soon. However, looking back at the table where the diary now rested he couldn't believe the actual thickness of it. Hermione had written in fairly small print as well. Severus moved over to the table and picked up the diary once more, he lay himself down on the couch and placed a pillow behind his head for comfort and another on his stomach to help support the weight of the book. He flicked quickly through the text and noticed that not all pages were covered with text, Hermione or maybe Michael had managed to draw perfect pictures of statues, symbols, monuments, streets and whatever else they had seen. He did notice a picture of the sphinx and took time to look at it a little more closely. It was completely in tact and in the picture the nose of the sphinx had not been a crumbled hole as it was in the present time.  
  
Severus took a deep breath and opened the book once more to day two and settled himself in for a very long read.  
  
Ancient Egypt, Old Kingdom, 2458 BC, day two.  
  
What a night! Cushioning charms simply are not enough and I don't feel too well. Whether it be through exhaustion, the sheer heat or the aches and pains I now have acquired I know not. We start work today as well. As neither Michael nor I have an inclination for jewellery making we are going to have to find a way to do our work by magic and not get caught.  
  
We have a problem with our general ablutions as well. erm. the Egyptians seem to not have anything other than a bucket-type-thing to use. Of course we can cast cleaning charms for the rest of what we need but even so it is quite. archaic. and you might laugh since yes, we are in Ancient Egypt but I do miss my home comforts!  
  
As I look out the hole in the wall. window. I see that the rest of the population seems to be up and heading off towards the big restaurant-type building we saw yesterday. So, Michael and I are going there in the hope of acquiring some breakfast, as we are both very hungry indeed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Today seems to have been something of a special day. You may have guessed I'm writing this as I lie on my cushioned bundle of flax yet again. I'm quite exhausted now and still rather nauseous. Anyway, back to our day. after breakfast, which consisted of some kind of flat round bread and gruel, we were taken to the main departments here in Memphis in order to start work. After finally acquiring a somewhat empty room with just Michael and I surrounded by the most exquisite jewellery we started work making a necklace for none other than Hathor her self. We were able to find out what she liked by looking at various statues and wall paintings of her that were surrounding us, and so by midday we had a very beautiful piece of jewellery finished and ready to send to her.  
  
Well, just as we were contemplating how to actually transport such a thing of beauty, who should walk into the room but Ptah himself! He is a little shorter than I am and is very much tanned, as are all of the locals. He actually wears a false beard, which I suppose may be the height of fashion in this time but looks quite ridiculous to me. He was adorned with many jewels and had very thick black eyeliner on with a white toga and he also carried a staff. He had apparently been walking amongst his people for most of the day looking at the various works of the craftsmen and artisans and giving pointers and such like. Anyway, what a very gracious man. god. He was so impressed with our work he said our talents were simply wasted making jewellery for everyday use, even if it was for his wife. He told us to report for work tomorrow in the Royal residence where we could be something like chief artisans working on the burial chambers within the great pyramids. Michael was completely beside himself and Ptah seemed very pleased that he had made Michael smile so much.  
  
Of course, being moved up in status we also are able to move out of the peasants' mud hut, which is what we currently live in, and into a Royal worker's residence. This surely means no more flax on the floor. I'd transfigure a bed if I thought there was no way it would be seen by the natives.  
  
I managed to put our time frame into more of a context today. I will tell you, Severus although you probably are already aware from various books you've already read. We are in the Egyptian fifth dynasty and the current King is Neferirkare. Currently there is strife between the Nubians and the Libyans. Oh, and the great building project currently going on is the erection of the Great Sphinx at Giza. I can't wait to see what it looks like without its nose broken off. that is if we are not already home by the time it is built of course. Also the pyramid just finished is that of Neferirkare and is part of the Abusir Necropolis in Memphis. I do believe this maybe the burial chamber we may be working in tomorrow.  
  
So, tomorrow we move to our new residence and start our new job. The workdays are very long here and we will only have one day off a week. Now, we still have to collect our ingredients but I've not seen any of the so- called gods we need to see as yet. I will reiterate what we need to find just in case you forgot.  
  
As you know we need to find the ingredients depicted in the crop circle symbols that were engraved onto the Book of Shadows. Now, as the Egyptians were always fond of symbolic-code we narrowed the four symbols down to mean the four basic elements- earth, air, fire and water. Now we then decided that the ingredients we would need are only available in this time period and would be things that represented those four gods in this time. So, here are the gods we must find followed by what we need to obtain from them.  
  
Nefertem is the son of Ptah and Hathor and he wears a blue lotus flower as his headdress. Blue lotus flowers symbolise fire in this day and age and therefore we need to obtain a petal.  
  
Geb is the god of earth and is depicted with a white fronted goose on his head. We therefore need a feather from the goose.  
  
Shu is the god of air and he is the father of Geb. He wears a feather on his head, now as we don't know the type of feather we must simply obtain the one he wears.  
  
Hapy is the god of the Nile and his headdress is filled with aquatic plants, therefore we need a sample of each.  
  
As the base of the potion we will need to obtain some water from the Nile.  
  
Once the ingredients have been acquired I will be able to devise the potion. quantities etc. well, you are the Potions Master so I needn't tell you.  
  
So, this is the end of day two and we are going to have to find a way to return to Ancient Hogwarts and start off the Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion. We have the day off in three days so perhaps that will be a good day to start.  
  
I sincerely hope that my journal is not boring to you, Severus. I do ramble and I will have to edit it eventually. Actually, although I'm sure daily routine may be important I am going to find it tedious to write so I may leave this out from now on. I'll see. Oh, and Michael has said he would like to document what we see in picture format as well. since he does not have access to a camera here. He tells me he is also an avid artist in his spare time. I'm going to hand the diary over to Michael now in fact as he wants to draw a picture of the hut we are living in before we move out. so please turn over.  
  
I love you. Please give Callum a big hug and kiss from his mum. I can't believe it has been two days already, it feels like a life time. and there I go, all emotional now. please excuse the tear stains. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe. J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series. I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can. which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be. just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Present Time  
  
Severus stared at the tear stains, which had left little raised marks on the page. He was amazed that they had also been copied along with Hermione's writing. He turned the page and saw the most detailed drawing of a mud hut and it's very basic interior sketched with something like charcoal. Michael had not only captured the hut in great detail but had also sketched a picture of Hermione on the following page as she slept on top of the flax-filled floor. He gently traced the face of his wife with his finger and sighed heavily. Taking a few moments to gaze at the picture of his sleeping wife he was startled by a knock on his door and it opening seconds later.  
  
"Albus," Severus greeted as he started to get up from his position on the couch. "It is never evening already, is it?" He asked incredulously as he looked at his old mentor.  
  
"Yes, six thirty to be precise, my boy." Albus said as Severus moved to close the diary and place it down on the small table again. "Have you found anything of interest?" Albus asked as he withdrew his wand and summoned a veritable feast from the kitchens onto a now enlarged table and handed Severus a plate.  
  
"They had a hard landing and the potions vials smashed. So, Hermione will have to brew a new potion in order for them to return home." Severus explained.  
  
"I assume she will be able to do it then?" Albus asked.  
  
"I enclosed the ingredients she would need in case anything went wrong and she would need to brew to potion again. I can't believe that her calculations would be off so much. I have no idea why she couldn't calculate the ingredients to return them home when we were expecting them anyway."  
  
"Perhaps you will find your answer to that when you read a little more." Albus told him optimistically.  
  
"Yes, day three eagerly awaits me." Severus sighed, as he glanced at the diary once more and shook his head slightly to himself.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you can read that when you have eaten and seen to Callum if he wakes." Albus said as he tucked into his own plate of food.  
  
"Hermione is writing quite lengthy daily accounts so far," Severus said, breaking the silence that had ensued as they began to eat.  
  
"I'm sure that she will be most thorough in her explanations." Albus replied.  
  
"Michael is quite the artist as well; he has managed to capture a very wide range of anything he has seen in the past." Severus told him as he glanced up at Albus. "He drew a picture of Hermione asleep." Albus raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Perhaps you can show me after we eat?" Albus asked as he glanced up at Severus who was looking intently at a slice of quiche.  
  
"Perhaps, although most of what Hermione is writing appears to be addressed to me she has much factual information that will be of great use to historians. When they return I suspect that she and Michael will edit the diary into a publishable work."  
  
"Then I shall certainly read the finished article but will leave it for you to inform me of anything you deem necessary in the mean time." Albus told his young professor, he was well aware of how much Severus valued his privacy.  
  
After dinner Albus and Severus went to look in on Callum. He was sitting upright in his cot wide awake, not crying or making any noise; he was simply looking around the dimmed room with an intensity that only babies seemed to possess. When Severus entered, followed closely by Albus, Callum's attention immediately turned to his father. He pulled himself up to a standing position using the cot sides and bounced up and down happily at the unexpected company.  
  
"Hello, Callum," Severus said as he approached and took him out of the cot, sitting him up in his arms. "How long have you been awake? You usually cry very loudly to ensure you aren't by yourself for too long. Severus asked gazing into his son's dark eyes and rubbing his back.  
  
"He's just being curious," Albus said causing Callum to immediately turn his head to the new voice in the room. Callum lifted his arms towards Albus, wanting to be held by the Headmaster instead. Albus chuckled before glancing at Severus for permission. Severus nodded his head once and handed Callum over to his mentor.  
  
"I can feed Callum and play with him if you want to get back to your reading?" Albus offered.  
  
"Yes, Albus, that would be most helpful. If you'd like to go into the nursery all of his belongings are in there." Severus said motioning over to a door next to his and Hermione's room. Albus nodded and left with Callum while Severus settled back down on the couch, picked up the diary and prepared to find out what happened on day three.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ancient Egypt, Old Kingdom, 2458 BC, day three  
  
Good bye mud hut and hello to what I suppose is a very up market part of town and probably one of the most modern buildings. This place even has running water. well, an open drain system running right under the window anyway!  
  
Now, Severus, do not get mad here for it was a necessary course of action. Ptah was starting to make advances towards. well, you would think it would be me since I'm female but in actual fact it was towards Michael! So, we had to break the news that we are both married. to each other We showed them our transfigured wands/rings and they believe that they are both some kind of wedding band since they are very similar.  
  
Michael was quite dumbfounded with the advances of Ptah and he assumes it is because of his blonde hair. every one of the natives has very dark hair, as I'm sure you are aware.  
  
The only draw back of this charade is that they have now put us into a room with only one double bed. Well, I say bed but it is merely a bigger slab with many layers of animal skins to provide some sort of comfort. I will be casting some fumigation spells before I go near them however. Michael offered me the bed and said he would take the floor but I see that as senseless. I sincerely hope that you do not misunderstand me, Severus for I mean nothing by it but I did insist on telling him we should share this 'bed'.  
  
Anyway, moving away from the living conditions and onto what has been happening today.  
  
After our move from the mud hut and of course after breakfast we ended up near to the Royal residences, which are right on the edge of the Nile believe it or not. Michael informs me that the Nile floods annually for three months of the year. So, I'm assuming this place is going to be under water for some time fairly soon. I have no idea where we will live then but I did notice that this is a two tiered building. so perhaps upstairs?  
  
Oh, Severus. I took a look at what Michael had been doing in the diary last night and isn't he just the most amazing artist? I had no idea he was drawing me. but then, as you can see, I was fast asleep. He's going to keep on drawing throughout the book.  
  
Anyway, instead of working today we were instructed to go out and basically explore the city. So, we headed off out as soon as we had settled in. We found all over the buildings and statues many stories in hieroglyphics pertaining to Ptah. Michael is good at reading the hieroglyphics and translated for me.  
  
It appears that Ptah is regarded as something of an intellectual principle in this time period and in this part of Egypt. He is described as the supreme creator of the universe and is said to have made the world, the gods, cult-centres, shrines, cities, food and drink. well basically everything essential to daily life. Ptah is also known as the God of Truth and is said to have created divine utterance and established a code of ethics. of course I am quoting directly from the translation given to me by Michael.  
  
Ptah's creative role was inscribed on the back of a large piece of black granite stone outside one of his temples positioned in the centre of Memphis. Michael tells me that this stone can now be found in the British Museum. So, Michael is going to produce a few pictures of the said stone and its relative position within the city over the course of the next few pages after I have finished my account.  
  
Anyway, it is written that whatever Ptah uttered would come into being. Now, I will be looking for evidence of his so-called magical ability and will obviously report whatever I see, as it's either made up or he's very good at either conjuring or Transfiguration.  
  
After our look around the city we decided that it would be as good a time as any to apparate back to Ancient Hogwarts and begin the Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion.  
  
So, back we were in the sub dungeons and quickly removed our glamour charms and quickly transfigured long dark robes instead of our usual white togas. We quickly and quietly left the sub dungeons and ascended to the main dungeons. I kept expecting to see you suddenly sweep around the corner with your robes billowing behind you, Severus but alas, you never did. What I wouldn't have given for a copy of Harry's Marauder's Map right then though. Unfortunately we were accosted by one of the professors. A man about the same height as Michael with very long dark brown hair and a presence that made us both cower involuntarily. In fact, Severus, he reminded me of you a little when I was in first year and you had just discovered Harry, Ron and I having just felled the troll in the girl's toilets. Do you remember this incident? Your face was such a picture!  
  
Anyway, we quickly determined that yet another translation spell would be in order because what 'Hogwarts: A History' fails to point out is that in this time period, Hogwarts' residents spoke fluent Latin! Now, my Latin is fairly good, as is Michael's but we could not understand this professor too well. I was too taken aback to push my brain into gear but Michael was well ahead of me and threw a translation spell at me.  
  
Of course by this time we had missed half of what the professor had been saying. When he stopped to look at us and raised an eyebrow expectantly, and we looked back at him quite blankly, he began to speak very clearly, slowly and in a most condescending manner. I felt like batting him very hard.  
  
"Why are you not in class?" He demanded of us and we just looked at him trying to come up with a story. Did we really look like students?  
  
"We have a free period." I said and he cocked his head to one side and regarded me with a cold and most piercing expression.  
  
"I do not recognise either of you. State your identities." He snarled as he stood and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Michael Creevy," I heard from my travelling companion. The professor then turned his gaze onto me and despite my height superiority to him I felt myself shrinking under his intensity.  
  
"I am Hermione," I said simply and trying to pull out my inner Gryffindor without much success.  
  
"Hermione. what?" He asked very slowly, he must have thought me a dim- witted female but then they were fairly chauvinistic in this time period.  
  
"Granger." I began to state my double-barrelled surname but he cut me off. the gall of the man!  
  
"Mudbloods!" He snarled and my heart sank. prejudice even in this time frame but then nothing I'm not used to having grown up with a Malfoy in my year group.  
  
"Well, who might you be, Sir?" I demanded of him and pulled myself up to my full height, giving him my best stern-teachers' glare.  
  
"I am the Head of Slytherin House and the Deputy Headmaster." Oh great, just whom you want to meet on a covert mission, I thought. Now, don't you laugh at me Severus, I can just imagine what you are thinking.  
  
"Your name?" I demanded with an equally cocky manner of my own.  
  
"Professor Sinjin Snape." My jaw dropped.  
  
Severus. how could you not tell me your ancestor would be at Hogwarts in this time period? This man was my in-law and he was being openly prejudiced towards my bloodline. How dare he!  
  
"So, you've heard of me then?" He drawled.now I know where you get it from, Severus except I think it has been perfected throughout the Snape generations!  
  
"Only your surname, Professor." I responded coldly- my mind a whirl.  
  
"The name Snape is a most powerful one." He stated in a haughty manner. I didn't disagree but would I tell him my secret?  
  
"What do you teach, Professor?" I asked and Michael shifted uneasily at my side.  
  
"What is it to you?" He demanded succinctly.  
  
"We need some help with a potion." I told him offhandedly.  
  
"Potion?" He spat. "Foolish cooking?" My jaw dropped again and I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing here. especially from an ancestor of yours, Severus.  
  
"I teach Alchemy. A far more exact art form." He informed us point blank and with a sneer.  
  
"But then you should still have access to cauldrons. May we borrow one. erm. standard size two, please?" I asked hopeful that he would have a helpful nature that was sure to make itself known fairly soon. yeah right!  
  
"No." He snapped quite possessively. Well, perhaps that helpfulness was buried deep beneath the surface.  
  
"Why?" Michael piped up from my side, earning the dark gaze of the Alchemy Professor once more.. I really must speak to you about this turn of events, Severus! It was a most unnerving ordeal.  
  
"Why do you need one? Who are you? Where are you from?" I sighed heavily. too many questions and hadn't I already answered them?  
  
"We need to brew a potion to help return us to our own time. We are then obviously from the future and this is Michael Creevy as he said and I am Hermione Granger-Snape. if you'd have let me finish the first time you would have known that." I informed him. Okay, I know what you are thinking about polluting the time line, Severus but fear not. all will be revealed. He was silent for a while and staring at us quite solemnly. Before I knew it he had whispered "Legillimens," and was sifting through my brain in the most horrid of fashions.  
  
"Ah, you speak the truth," he finally said and gestured for us to follow him. He led us to a storage room and handed us one cauldron. most kind. We were just stepping out of the room when he mentioned that he would have to inform the Headmistress about our arrival. Well, that couldn't happen so I obliviated him and we ran away back down to our hiding place in the sub- dungeons. We would not chance going back up into to castle anymore for now.  
  
So, we started the potion off and warded the room from any intruders before returning to our chambers in Egypt to document what had just happened.  
  
At dinnertime we headed towards an eating place for the Master Craftsmen and Builders. The menu was obviously more appetising now with a range of fish, fruit and meats. We ate heartily and left once the work for the next day had been given to us. Incidentally, we are indeed working on the burial chamber in Neferirkare's pyramid. On the way back to our chambers we stopped when we saw Hathor and Ptah heading our way arm in arm. They had not seen us and so we cast invisibility spells and decided to follow. From what we could gather from their conversation Hathor had been summoned by her father, Re to Heliopolis in the morning, as he was summoning his entire flock of followers and some of his close deities. It was thought by Hathor that he was going to order her to punish the Egyptian population for their "disloyal murmurings".  
  
We quickly returned to our chambers and removed the invisibility spells. Tomorrow was going to be the day and we have to follow Hathor under our invisibility guise no matter what.  
  
So, tomorrow is going to be a big day. We are supposed to be visiting the burial chambers in the Memphis necropolis to help with the tomb decorations but we are going to have to follow Hathor instead. Hopefully no one will notice. fingers and toes crossed of course.  
  
Following are some more drawings by Michael. you may find the sketch of your ancestor very interesting, Severus.  
  
I hope you have some peace of mind knowing that the Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion is now under way. Hopefully we won't be away for too much longer. my calculations for the ingredients have been checked and re-checked so I foresee no problems. It should simply be eight weeks for me, and a few hours for you. I timed it like this so that we would not run into ourselves leaving. time travel is so complicated is it not?  
  
I miss you and Callum so much, all my love.  
  
Present Day  
  
Sinjin Snape? Now, there was a name Severus had not heard in a long while. He was something of a fourteen times great uncle or something. He had indeed been Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts under the incompetent management of Balfresia Crumble, a Hufflepuff who had managed to attain the lofty height of Headmistress of Hogwarts as no-one else was stupid enough to take such a dangerous position in that day and age. She had lasted for three years before being caught and hanged for being a witch. Sinjin had been at Hogwarts for many years and had indeed taught Alchemy. The obliviate spell obviously worked as no stories at all had been passed down through the Snape line about Hermione and Michael suddenly turning up from the future.  
  
Severus had never seen Sinjin's picture; his portrait at his family home had been damaged beyond repair by a freak flood and had therefore been completely destroyed. Michael's drawing was indeed exceptionally well detailed and must be very close to what Sinjin actually looked like. He would have loved to be a witness to the conversation between Sinjin and Hermione. He would have also loved to have the chance to defend his subject of Potions, and perhaps have a discussion about the severe lack of scientific grounding in Alchemy.  
  
As for what had gone wrong with Hermione's calculations, Severus could not imagine. They had already been gone for eleven hours; Severus worked it out as he glanced up at the clock on the mantle piece.  
  
Severus stood up and rubbed his eyes. He had noticed Albus and Callum had not surfaced from the nursery as yet and so went to check on them both. It was already ten o'clock and Severus was going to turn in to bed and read for a little while longer before hopefully catching a couple of hours of sleep. He opened the door of the nursery and stepped inside to find Callum and the Headmaster sitting on the rug on the floor and watching dragons fly across the wall. Callum was pointing his finger and following the dragons across the wall. Severus followed his son's gaze and noticed that the dragons were actually changing colours as they moved.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Severus asked and the Headmaster and Callum suddenly turned towards him. Severus noticed that the dragons immediately froze on the wall.  
  
"Oh, yes, Severus. We were simply practising with Callum's magic." Albus informed him and Severus raised his eyebrows in astonishment.  
  
"Callum was controlling the dragons?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, and changing their colours as they moved. You have one very powerful little boy here, Severus and he is learning quite quickly." Albus told him with a twinkle in his eyes. "He should sleep well tonight, Severus. Practising usually makes him sleep for hours very soundly.  
  
"I never knew he had that kind of ability, Albus. We had been so worried he would either receive his magic late or not at all after he had been prematurely born." Severus said as he picked his son up and kissed him on the top of the head. "I think you should have a bottle, a bath and then get some sleep, young man." Severus said as Callum's eyes immediately began to droop.  
  
"Oh, I've already bathed and changed him for you, Severus." Albus informed him.  
  
"Thank you, Albus." Severus said graciously. "Just supper then, Callum."  
  
"I will leave you until tomorrow then, Severus. Let me know if you find out anything significant or if you need any help." Albus said as he stood up from the floor and dusted himself down.  
  
"Will do," Severus said as the Headmaster began to leave.  
  
"Good night then you two and I shall see you both in the Great Hall for breakfast." Albus said as he left and Severus knew it was not a request.  
  
"Come on then, Callum." Severus told his son as he conjured a bottle and sat down in the nursery chair to feed him. Callum was starting to grip the bottle himself now so Severus was only really there to ensure he didn't choke.  
  
Soon, Callum had been winded and was settled down for a good long sleep in his cot. Severus had changed into his pyjamas and was settled in bed with the diary opened to day four in no time.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ancient Egypt, Old Kingdom, 2458 BC day four  
  
We joined the throng of workers in the morning and headed off towards the necropolis. After "signing" in we quickly found a deserted spot and apparated back to our chambers. We cast invisibility spells and went out in search of Hathor. She was easy enough to find as a carnival of camels was waiting outside of the Royal residence for her. Various attendants helped Hathor into the covered seating area on top of the camel, and soon the carnival was leaving for Heliopolis. We quickly jumped onto two unburdened camels before they stood up and headed out with the entourage still under the guise of invisibility.  
  
Sore. that word doesn't even cover the feeling I have after being on the back of that damned camel for three hours straight! I'm finding it difficult to walk. and yes I did cast cushioning charms. So, now I feel ill through the pain in my back and bottom and generally nauseous all the time anyway. I'm thinking that the heat is not agreeing with me at all but then Michael seems to be doing all right. Michael is also walking like John Wayne.ha-ha. Oh, you won't know who John Wayne is, Severus. He was an actor on Muggle Wild West films from the 1960's and 70's.  
  
Anyway, we finally got off those camels at midday and attempted to follow Hathor under our invisibility spells. We managed to keep up with her despite our conditions at any rate. She entered into a huge temple, which was situated in the centre of Heliopolis, which in your time, Severus, is a suburb of Cairo. A huge obelisk is situated in front of the temple, and I assume Michael will sketch this at some point. The obelisk has great significance though- it stands as the focal point of Re's cult, as it is said that the first rays of the sun were cast onto it. I do believe it still stands in your time, Severus.  
  
Anyway, we entered this huge temple and followed Hathor through a long pillared corridor to a huge chamber at the end. There, pacing back and forth was a man wearing a head dress depicting a hawk, and another one of those false beards similar to Ptah's. He was also wearing gold armour on his shins and forearms, which were bejewelled with lapis lazuli- indicating that he must be of great importance. He suddenly turned at the sound of Hathor's footsteps and she immediately dropped to one knee in front of him and bowed her head.  
  
"My daughter, Hathor," he greeted in a deep voice.  
  
"My Lord and father," Hathor greeted him in return.  
  
"Rise, my daughter and walk with me," he told her with a gesture of his hand. They immediately left the temple and headed out into the most exquisitely maintained gardens. Severus, I have never seen such a beautiful sight in all my life. The gardens are huge and filled with a sheer abundance of plants and flowers casting an array of colours and scents that are truly out of this world. It is what I see when I think of paradise and I swear that this place is timeless.  
  
"Long I have awaited you, my daughter."  
  
"My apologies, father but I only received your word late last night and left my husband and Memphis as soon as I could." Hathor told him as they wandered slowly around a gravelled pathway towards a little stream.  
  
"I have summoned my most trustworthy followers."  
  
"But why, father?" Hathor asked him.  
  
"My cult is showing some discourse of late. Some of my followers are waning towards new beliefs, which are rising up in the South. They need to understand that the word of Re is not to be turned against. I want to stop this rebellion of humankind before it can escalate and become uncontrollable." So, this was Re, the sun god. He was certainly a rather imposing figure to say the least. I'm quite sure that the man is even taller than you are, Severus. although his head dress is rather large and certainly adds to his height somewhat.  
  
"What can I do to help, father?" Hathor asked; she seemed quite humbled when in the presence of this man.  
  
"I have called several deities to speak with my counsel this evening. I want you there also. We shall devise a plan to cleanse the land of those who dare to oppose me." Re responded, he was really quite angry and I would not have liked to see him when he truly exploded.  
  
Hathor just nodded and they were silent for a long time. Michael and I are simply sitting underneath one of the large trees and trying to keep as quiet as possible. The sun has just begun to lower in the sky and evening approaches. Re and Hathor have simply been strolling through the gardens silently again and so Michael and I have stayed well out of their way and in the safety of the shadows. As the meeting is not until tonight I doubt we are missing anything of importance.  
  
You should notice on the following page a drawing of the gardens in which we sit, Severus. It is a pity the drawing is in black and white as you simply cannot see the beauty of this place. I'll leave off right here as I see our two subjects are going inside.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Present Day  
  
Severus yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes. It seemed as good a place as any to leave off with the diary for now. He would resume in the morning. He closed the diary after placing a marker in between the pages and set it on his bedside table. After checking on Callum quickly he pulled the covers up and pulled one of Hermione's pillows closer to him. He could smell her scent on the pillow and breathed in deeply. This would be the first night she would spend in the past from his perspective. He couldn't believe that she had been separated from him once again.  
  
Severus sighed and closed his eyes, he would try to sleep. His eyes felt heavy after his previous displays of emotion and all of the reading he had done. Tomorrow would be another day. Another day of being away from his beloved wife, and another day filled with loneliness and wanton despair. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe. J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series. I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can. which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be. just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The night dragged on and Severus had only managed to catch a few hours sleep as Callum had woke him around two in the morning as he was casting illusions of fire breathing dragons onto the chamber walls and in turn lighting up the whole room with an amber glow. After casting numerous finite incantatems and giving Callum a bottle he simply could not get back to sleep after that.  
  
He had risen from his bed around six am and headed into the bathroom to take a hot bath. His day was already planned out for him- bath, sort out Callum, breakfast in the Great Hall with Albus then back to his chambers to read about Hermione's days in Ancient Egypt. This would continue until Albus came to force him to eat and see to Callum if necessary.  
  
"Daaa, dadada," Severus rushed from the bathroom trying to pull a towel around his waist as he looked at Callum completely astonished. Callum was standing up in his cot completely awake and pushing a fist into his mouth as he babbled away to himself.  
  
"Callum? Did you just say." Severus started as he frowned at his son intently.  
  
"Dadadadadadadada," Callum babbled again and raised his hands up when he saw his father. Severus immediately picked him up from his cot and kissed him excitedly on the cheek, a huge grin breaking out on his face.  
  
"That's right, my son. I am your dad." He twirled Callum around and hugged him tightly as he felt a wash of pride overtake him. "I love you, Callum. I just wish your mum was here to hear you say your first word."  
  
"Dadadada."  
  
"Oh, Callum, she would be so proud of you, my son." Severus hugged him again and sighed heavily. "Now, your daddy must get himself ready and then you need to have your bath too as we are due in the Great Hall for breakfast soon." Severus moved out into the lounge room and placed Callum into his playpen. "I'll be back very soon." He headed back into the bathroom, leaving the doors open so that he could hear if anything untoward happened. Within minutes Severus was fully dressed and back in the lounge room to see to Callum. Soon they were both heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Callum could now sit up unaided in a high chair and so Severus simply carried him downstairs as he continued to babble his first word.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Severus and Callum." The Headmaster greeted as they both entered the Great Hall through the teachers door. "What's that?" Albus asked as he heard Callum's voice and smiled brightly.  
  
"He said his first word this morning, Albus," Severus explained proudly.  
  
"Ah, and let me guess that it was 'dad'?" Severus grinned and nodded his head.  
  
"Oh, wait until Hermione hears, Severus. She will be so happy. though peeved he didn't say 'mum' instead, I should imagine." Minerva said as she looked up from the table and chuckled slightly.  
  
"Yes, I imagine so, Minerva. If she ever returns to us that is." Severus said as his smile faded quickly and he conjured a high chair for Callum before taking his own seat.  
  
"Have you found anything else out regarding what happened?" Minerva asked again. Severus sighed heavily.  
  
"Just that she smashed the vials when they time travelled and that she has to brew the time potion again. I have no idea why she has not managed to calculate the ingredients in order to return them both to this time frame however." Severus told her as he gathered some food for himself and some for Callum from the array of dishes in front of him on the head table.  
  
"As I said, Severus, the answers will be contained within her diary. Now, I know you would like to continue reading today so would you like Minerva and I to look after Callum for you? We are going into Hogsmede today." Albus asked as he watched Severus cut up a sausage for Callum and hand it to him. Callum picked up the chunks with his hands and squeezed one into a minced up mess while stuffing the other bit in his mouth voraciously.  
  
"Please, Albus but do not teach him anymore magic. He had me up very early this morning casting fire breathing dragons onto the walls and making them fly around lighting up the entire room." Severus told him before yawning and then casting a deadly glare as Albus and Minerva both chuckled. "I blame Potter for showing him those pictures of the dragons he looked after in Mexico."  
  
"Thanks, Severus. but I believe he had already transformed his toy dragon into a real one before I showed him my pictures." Harry said as he looked up and grinned from the other end of the table.  
  
"Alright, no more magic for today but I will not stop his artistic flare if he chooses to play." Albus agreed as his eyes twinkled in mirth and he winked at Harry.  
  
The rest of the staff began to trickle in just as Severus was finishing his third cup of black coffee. He stood up and kissed Callum on the cheek, not wanting to be questioned yet again about what he had read in the diary. He turned to leave the hall after nodding to Albus and Minerva but just as he got to the door Callum began to cry.  
  
"Dada, dada," Severus turned and gazed back at his son who was attempting to get out of his high chair and reach out to his father as he clenched and unclenched his fists and cried loudly at the injustice of being abandoned.  
  
"Callum, you are staying with Albus and Minerva today." Severus said as he returned to tower above his son and glare down his nose.  
  
"Dada, dada, dada," Callum continued and tears flooded down his cheeks as his distress continued; it was really quite heart breaking and Severus couldn't resist his son's cries any longer. He picked Callum up from the high chair and rocked him in his arms before looking to the Headmaster for an explanation.  
  
"It seems he wants to be with you today, Severus. He must be missing his mum quite a bit and he does not need to be missing his dad so soon either. Spend time with him today, Severus. There will be time for you to read when he takes a nap." Albus replied to Severus' unasked question.  
  
"Come along then." Severus sighed before spinning on his heel and heading back to their chambers with his son in his arms. On the journey back upstairs Severus decided that he would take Callum off to the arboretum on the roof level of the West Tower. This was a place he sometimes used to grow his potions ingredients and it was very safe and very warm up there. He could let Callum play while he read and have no concerns about his son's well being at all.  
  
After a quick stop off to grab the diary and a couple of toys, Severus and Callum headed off up to the roof level. They found a comfortable spot under a shady tree and Severus conjured a blanket for them both to sit on. He placed Callum down on the blanket and handed him his toys before casting some wards around him in a five metre radius. Callum would be able to play anywhere within the circle and not get hurt at all or eat anything he shouldn't. Severus got himself comfortable lying on the grass under the tree and opening the diary.  
  
At first glance he noted he had already read up to the point his marker was at, the previous night. He turned the page and found a very detailed drawing of the garden that Hermione had described. She had been right, if the drawing had been in colour then the beauty of the place would have come to light, it was hard to see the life in the place as it was just in black and white. He turned the page again and found the obelisk that Hermione had mentioned with its relative position in regard to the temple at Heliopolis.  
  
Turning the page again he found that the writing had changed, it wasn't Hermione's neat scripture, which is what he had been expecting. not even a close approximation. His heart began to pound as he started to read and he immediately noticed the date, which was at the top of the page.  
  
Ancient Egypt, Old Kingdom, 2457 BC. Day???  
  
Let me explain what has happened. As you may have guessed it is Michael who is writing this entry instead of Hermione. The year has changed now as well, as I'm sure you can see. Yet, do not be worried by this fact as I fear we somehow managed to emerge from our time travel in the latter part of the year 2758 BC. So, in actual fact we have only been here for about sixteen weeks in total.  
  
So, Severus, I do assume it is you who is still reading this diary and therefore, I will write it as if you are.  
  
You must have many questions about what has happened in the last few months since Hermione last wrote. I don't doubt it. For a start the diary was lost and I only recently just found it again. Still, that does not explain why I am writing in it instead of Hermione.  
  
Let me go back to what happened after we left the garden in Heliopolis, which was around four months ago now. Hermione and I followed Re and Hathor back into the temple. Hathor was shown to her quarters and so Hermione and I hid in a vacant room right next door until the scheduled meeting that would take place that evening. We rested for a bit but maintained our invisibility spells just in case we dozed off and were discovered. Several hours later we were disturbed by much chattering outside in the corridor. As we crept out of the room we noticed that a throng of people were heading into the main hall of the temple. So, we followed, maintaining a discreet distance behind the crowd.  
  
We stole into the back of the hall and waited for something to happen as everyone chatted amongst themselves with great noise. Before long a large gong was bashed and silence fell throughout the hall. Immediately after, a procession came in from the back of the hall towards the front and the various invited deities came in with Re, the sun-god being carried by various Royal footmen, in a large carriage upon their shoulders. They all proceeded to the front and everyone in the room kneeled on one knee with their heads bowed in respect of their gods. Hermione and I were of course still invisible at this point.  
  
When Re finally reached the front of the hall he was helped out of his carriage and ascended to a large throne on top of a raised dais. He told his followers to all rise up and soon everyone was standing again. I could see immediately how angry this man seemed. He immediately addressed his people, and I will try to remember what he said. although I could be wrong since this was about sixteen weeks ago, as I have already stated.  
  
"Rise my loyal flock!" Re had said in his low authoritative voice. He was wearing his hawk headdress again but had Royal colourings of blue and gold this time, and looked very imposing as he towered over his entire congregation. There was little noise as the gathering all rose as one and Hermione and I moved to the side a bit more so we could keep a clear view.  
  
From our new position we could now see part of the faces of each of the deities that Re had summoned. and there, were many of the ingredients within each of the headdresses the chosen deities wore. I had to pull Hermione back as she was headed off towards the front to try and steal what we needed for the potion to open that book. It took all of my skills at persuasion in order to stop her from being so reckless but I did indeed manage.  
  
"My daughter, Hathor." Re greeted his daughter and she stepped forward to kneel in front of her father. She was wearing a new headdress this time which depicted cow's horns with a solar disk in between. She remained kneeling in front of her father and bowing her head in submission. I should perhaps tell you that Hathor is depicted as a cow in her placid form, being the mother goddess that she is and representing divine motherhood. Re greeted each of his deities in turn.  
  
"Geb, god of the earth," a man who was painted completely green with a stuffed white fronted goose on his head stepped forward. Instead of wearing one of those false beards that seem so popular he was wearing something round his waist. now, it took everything that I could do to stop from laughing out loud but it was a tube-like ornament with jewels, depicting an erect penis! Where these people get their ideas of fashion from I just do not know. Of course you must understand that Geb is supposed to be the divine personification of the earth and therefore the god of fertility. hence his sense of ceremonial dress.  
  
"Shu, father of Geb, god of the air." Shu stepped forward and he seemed somewhat under dressed to me with a simple feather on his head and the mask of a lion on his face. and nothing else.  
  
"Nut, daughter of Shu and goddess of the sky, come before me." Re spoke again as a woman in a red dress with a mask of a cow stepped forth and kneeled before him.  
  
"Tefnut, goddess of moisture." A short woman with a headdress of a sun disk encircled by a cobra emerged from the front of the congregation, and kneeled in front of Re; next to the other deities that had already been summoned.  
  
"Nun, god of primordial waters, step forth." This man wore a mask depicting a frog.  
  
"Finally, Hapy, god of the Nile." A very rotund man shuffled forward and was so grossly overweight that he looked like a female on top and wore a headdress full of water plant life.  
  
Once all of the deities had been greeted by the sun-god, Re told everyone present to sit down on the benches provided. "I have summoned you, my faithful followers on this fine evening for a very grave reason. There are a great number of murmurings finding their way to my ears of a rising up of a different cult in the south." There were many gasps in the crowd at this piece of information and Re raised his hands to draw silence again as he continued.  
  
Hermione interrupted my concentration at this point and I did not hear most of the explanation so I will simply tell you the gist. Re was concerned that his religion was not being followed. religiously and so he wanted to send word out that he was not going to lie down and take this. He was now open to suggestions as to what to do, how to make sure that the word he spread was right and everyone knew this. After much debate and discussion it was decided that the only thing to do would be to send out a representative in order to teach humankind a lesson. By this point Hermione had managed to drag me down to the front to where the deities were and I was feeling too close for comfort to Geb. judging by the reaction that Ptah had exhibited towards me I did not want to know what would happen if we were somehow seen. This man, it was safe to say, made me rather nervous.  
  
As we approached the front, one of the deities suddenly stood up and Hermione knocked into him. He immediately turned and grabbed out into what he must have assumed was thin air and managed to grasp Hermione around the arm.  
  
"What is the meaning of your disturbance, Nun?" Re asked as the god with the frog mask clutched onto his invisible catch.  
  
"There is magic here, my lord." Nun said, trying to explain. I held my breath trying to remain undetected in the hope that I could help Hermione if needed. "I cannot see what it is but I have hold of something."  
  
Re stepped down from his dais and raised an arm to dismiss Nun's concerns. "You are holding the arm of a woman, Nun." My jaw dropped, he could see Hermione! How this was possible I did not know because we were still invisible. "Release her." Re ordered and Nun's grasp quickly diminished allowing Hermione to stand alone in shock. "Step forward," Re summoned Hermione and she hesitatingly moved close to Re.  
  
I stood stock still and watched at a complete and utter loss as to what to do. "Drop your cloak," Re commanded as the entire congregation looked on at the appearance of their sun-god seemingly telling thin air what to do. Hermione muttered an incantation and passed her ring across her chest, ending her invisibility spell in the blink of an eye. "Ah, I see you clearly now. You have the heart of a lioness and the gifts of a powerful witch." Hermione didn't say anything at all as Re began to circle her, looking her up and down. "Why have you graced me with your presence this night?"  
  
"I-I was awed by the sight of you, my lord and so much wanted to attend one of your congregations." Hermione replied, she was trying to lie off the top of her head but being the Gryffindor that she is, was not making any kind of impression.  
  
"Hmm. Tell your companion to come forth." Re told her as he looked directly at me. I stepped to Hermione's side as she looked around to try and find me, although I was now invisible to her since she had ended her invisibility spell. I quickly released my own invisibility spell and bowed in front of Re. "Who are you?" Re asked Hermione and she glanced at me with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I am known as Talibah, my lord." Hermione told him.  
  
"Ah, and what knowledge is it that you seek?" Re asked her as he continued to circle us both now. He was so tall. is so tall. Taller than you, Severus, and wearing his Royal colours; most intimidating.  
  
"I seek all knowledge, my lord. I am intrigued by life itself and every part of it." Hermione replied a little more comfortable now she was speaking the truth.  
  
"I see that," Re said as he stood in front of her and stared into her eyes. "You," he looked over to me. "What is your name?"  
  
"I am Mensah, my lord." I said with a bow again.  
  
"You are Talibah's travelling companion?" Re asked me.  
  
"Yes, my lord. I travel with Talibah. We are married." I'm sorry, Severus but this was our story back in Memphis and we couldn't change it now in case we were found out.  
  
"Father, I know these two from Memphis. They are jewellers working in the tombs at the Abusir Necropolis." Hathor said as she stood up and moved to stand beside her father.  
  
"Tell me why they are here, Hathor, my daughter." Re told her expecting an immediate answer.  
  
"I do not have that knowledge, father." Hathor said as she eyed us both curiously.  
  
"Then you shall find out!" Re roared at his daughter who immediately shrank back. "They must have followed you from Memphis. How could let that happen?"  
  
"I did not see them, father. They must have been invisible and you know my magic is not as strong as yours is." Hathor spoke quickly.  
  
"We do not have time for this. Guards!" Re shouted as he turned and stepped back up onto his dais. Two Royal guards rushed to the front and kneeled before Re. "Take our visitors to the holding cell and watch them." We were immediately accosted by two of the largest Egyptians I've seen and pulled from the hall and down into what I would say was a dungeon although nothing like that of Hogwarts'. Before we were out of earshot I heard Hathor speaking to her father.  
  
"Do not hurt Talibah, father, she is with child."  
  
Okay, that was a revelation to me for you must be the father Severus and Hermione certainly never mentioned anything to me. I guess looking back all of the signs were there. She was always being sick in the mornings and asking for the weirdest combination of foods. Of course she wasn't showing at the time. we had only been in Egypt for about one week though.  
  
So, we remained in this holding cell until the meeting ended. Not much to tell really about this place. although instead of a flax-filled floor we had sand this time. We talked a little but I don't remember what about. We were more interested in what was going to happen to us and so kept our thoughts to ourselves. We had tried to apparate but found there were wards erected and so could not.  
  
Incidentally, we had left the diary back in the hall and it remained there until I found it just yesterday. It was fairly hard to find since it had its own invisibility spell cast upon it.  
  
So, we were left under guard in the holding cell until summoned by Re to the hall the next morning. The congregation had by this time all gone from the temple and the only people in the hall were Re and Hathor. We kneeled in front of Re who was sitting upon a throne on his dais.  
  
"I know you are not who you say you are," Re began and Hermione and I both remained silent as we continued to kneel with bowed heads. "You are not Egyptians. You have Royal blood however."  
  
"Father, they came to Memphis very recently, I had not seen them before. They are not from Memphis." Hathor told her father as she stood to the side of his throne.  
  
"Who are you really?" Re demanded.  
  
"I am known as Hermione and my companion is Michael. We are from the West, my lord." Hermione told him, trying to give away as little as possible although what she had already told him was more than enough.  
  
"Are you from the opposing cult?" Re asked us.  
  
"No, my lord, we have no cult where we come from but we will gladly serve you." I told him and he laughed at me.  
  
"I thought you might, since you have no other option right now." Re replied. "Tell me how you have Royal blood."  
  
"We can give you no explanation, my lord. It is how we were born. We were given the gift of magic at birth."  
  
"Ah, a Royal son gifted you," Re said trying to reason what I had said in his own seemingly narrow mind. I chose not to contradict anything he said as we were already on shaky ground. "Michael, you will return to Memphis and help to spread my word with Ptah." Re told me, he was going to split us up. I couldn't believe it. and he was going to make me work with Ptah of all people. I would have to keep my eyes open around him as I didn't like his advances one bit. and as for laving Hermione, I couldn't think of anything worse.  
  
"My lord, we should not be separated from one another," I said indicating Hermione and myself.  
  
"Your wife is with child, Hathor will help her bring her creation into this world. It is no longer a husband's concern until the child is born. Hermione will be in safe hands here within the temple." Re told me putting an end to our conversation with a poignant glare, and one that would rival yours, Severus.  
  
With that we were allowed to say a short good bye. I promised Hermione that I would not leave this time frame without her and that I would attempt to brew the Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion. She told me to cast a freezing spell on the potion only and not to touch it otherwise as there was one ingredient that we could not obtain for another seven hundred years and we only had what you had put into the bag before we left our own time.  
  
So, I left Hermione and did as she asked with the potion. I had not seen Hermione until I was able to return to the temple very recently to visit with her, which is when I stumbled upon the still invisible diary on my way back out.  
  
Severus, fear not as I have seen Hermione and she is being very well taken care of by Hathor her self. Hathor has not returned to Ptah since and has been solely looking after Hermione. She is quite big now and doing well through her pregnancy. As for Ptah. well, he is not missing his wife at all. He really does prefer the men and Geb is only too happy to service him. Oh, I have been able to spot Nefertem, Ptah's and Hathor's son. He is still a boy and being looked after by what we would call a nanny. I managed to get a lotus petal from his headdress as well. took it while he was asleep. So, I've stored this very carefully in the Potion's bag you gave us and sent it back to Hogwarts' sub-dungeons under stasis. So, one ingredient down and four more things to collect.  
  
One thing though. Sekhmet has started her crusade. She has been slaughtering people in the South and slowly making her way northwards. Thousands of people not complying with the cult of Re have been murdered by what is reported as a large vicious lioness. I have read the myth surrounding Hathor changing into Sekhmet when sufficiently infuriated and I did expect this mass murder to start soon after the meeting. I expect that it was decided at the meeting that Hathor would be chosen as Re's eye and sent out to destroy humankind and this does appear to indeed be the case.  
  
I must sleep now but I will resume this diary as and when things occur.  
  
Please do not worry about your wife, Severus. She is being treated like Royalty. 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe. J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series. I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can. which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be. just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Ancient Egypt, Old Kingdom, 2457  
  
It is three weeks since my last entry, Severus. I can summarise what has been happening in a few sentences over the last few weeks. I have been spreading the word of Re with Ptah throughout Memphis and neighbouring Dahshur and Cairo. Hermione has remained in the care of Hathor. and the terror that is Sekhmet is getting very close to my current home.  
  
I feel like a hypocrite spreading the word of Re when I do not even believe it myself. I do it purely for survival though, and have allowed myself to be tattooed with a picture of Re's eye, which looks unmistakably like a crop circle I might add. I'll draw it on the next page and you will see the similarity to the drawings of the symbols Hermione saw on Sekhmet's Book.  
  
Whilst I am on the subject of the crop circles. I thought I might find the answer to one of the greatest Muggle mysteries ever but I have not been able to as yet. I have seen the crop circle formations when I've been in the burial chambers within the pyramids at Giza though. They have channelled air holes to the outside from the burial chambers. these act as windows so that the King or Queen's soul can be released but they also give rise to a great view across the Egyptian landscape. When I was last in one of the burial chambers decorating the walls with hieroglyphics of Re's cult I happened to look out one of these channels and saw the most amazing formations in the flax fields to the immediate north. When I asked Ptah how they got there he said that they had always been there and were messages sent from the heavens by the desert folk for the living gods and goddesses to read. When I asked what they meant he replied that only the high deities could read them and that he did not know.  
  
I am allowed to visit with Hermione this afternoon. I shall take the diary along with me and draw you a picture of her. If she likes, I will hand the diary back over to her so at least she can carry on writing to you. and I'm sure this will make you feel a lot better as well.  
  
If I get a chance then I will try to speak to Re about the crop circles and their meanings, after all, he is the highest deity currently in existence and therefore should be able to explain things.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hogwarts, Present Day  
  
Severus looked up from the book he was holding in total shock. So many things were running through his head forming half thoughts and not staying still long enough for analysis. His mind was an utter whirl.  
  
Hermione was pregnant. Hermione was four. no. five months pregnant.  
  
From her perspective she had been away from him for five months now. to Severus it had only been a matter of days. How much worse must it be for her? She was going through yet another pregnancy without him by her side and his blood was beginning to boil at the thought.  
  
She was stranded somehow in the past, and Severus didn't know why exactly. Surely Hermione would have been able to apparate away from Heliopolis and return to Hogwarts to continue on with the potion? She perhaps did not know but the ingredient needed for the potion that would not be available again for a further seven hundred years, was a perishable ingredient; even under a stasis spell. Severus estimated that the ingredient. scraped mugwump shells. would only have about one month left until it was rendered useless.  
  
They were both in a very dangerous time, especially with Sekhmet finally rising up and causing havoc throughout Ancient Egypt. and she seemed to be taking her crusade closer to the two stranded time travellers as well.  
  
There was nothing to it, Severus was going to have to start to brew his own Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion and head back to see what he could do. There was no way he could. no way he would leave his pregnant wife stranded in the ancient past. and absolutely no one was going to stand in his way this time.  
  
Severus quickly stood up from the patch of grass underneath the tree, diary still in hand and looked around for Callum. He found his son fast asleep in a patch of sunlight and picked him up gently before rushing out of the roof garden and heading for the dungeons to start brewing the potion.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus conjured a rocking cot for his son and placed it in the potions classroom as he worked steadily at the front preparing his ingredients and boiling the base for the potion in one of his cauldrons. He had already finished his preparation when there was a knock on the classroom door.  
  
"Enter," Severus said loudly enough to be heard but not loud enough to disturb Callum, who was still napping. The door creaked open and Ron Weasley stepped in. Severus prepared to defend his reasoning for making the potion although it was doubtful that a Weasley could work out what he was doing without being told.  
  
"Severus," he greeted as he entered the classroom properly and glanced around. "No change since I was last in here then." Ron observed as looked around at the drab dungeon walls and shelves filled to the brim with the most gruesome of specimens in jars. His gaze landed on a sleeping Callum and he approached the cot to take a peek at the sleeping baby. "He has no worries at all. I wish this was true for the rest of us."  
  
"What can I do for you Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked as he looked up from his cauldron with irritation clear on his face.  
  
"What are you brewing?" Ron asked as he approached the front desks.  
  
"The Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion," Severus stated blankly; no sense in hiding what he was doing. It wasn't illegal, just restricted and as a licenced Potions Master he was allowed to brew this potion.  
  
"I thought Hermione said for you to not go back for her, Severus?" Ron asked as he watched the Potions Master stir the contents of the cauldron.  
  
"That does not matter anymore. I must go back." Snape replied, not looking up from the bubbling liquid in the cauldron as his own temper was bubbling under the surface as well.  
  
"Severus, this is a bad idea. Two people in the past are bad enough for potential pollution of the time line. If you go b."  
  
"This is not up for a debate! I have chosen a course of action and I will carry it out with or without anyone's approval." Severus snapped as his eyes suddenly focused on Ron, who unconsciously took a half step backwards.  
  
"What about Callum then? You are leaving him without any form of parental figure." Ron protested; anything to make him reconsider this course of action.  
  
"He shall be looked after." Severus stated, although he had not quite worked out by whom as yet. "Why are you here anyway? What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure you are alright, Severus. I also wanted to know if there was any word on what has happened to Michael and Hermione." Severus glared at him but Ron held his stare before speaking again. "She is my best friend, Severus. I'd like to know what has happened to her and Michael."  
  
Severus stirred the cauldron one last time and sighed heavily before placing his stirring ladle down on the desk and slowly stepping around to the first row of student desks. "Very well," Severus sighed again. "They have been in the past for five months now." Ron gasped, time travel was hard for him to understand most of the time but five months in the past already. in regards to him only seeing them last just a few days ago? It seemed incomprehensible.  
  
"Five months! So what happened?" Ron asked as he pulled himself to sit up on one of the second row desks and gazed down at Severus as he plonked himself into one of the stools.  
  
"The potion I supplied them with to get them home again was smashed in the transfer."  
  
"But doesn't that potion take something like six weeks to brew or something? They should have been home again by now."  
  
"Eight, Mr. Weasley." He glared up at Ron, "which you should know from your seventh year potions class, lesson fourteen." Severus drawled as he glared at his former student.  
  
"Yeah. so what happened?" Ron asked again as Severus' half hearted glare finally faltered and he sighed deeply again.  
  
"They've been split up. Hermione is being taken care of in the palace at Heliopolis and Michael is having to spread the word of Re in Egypt, as Sekhmet gains power throughout the land." Severus explained in as little detail as he could.  
  
"Okay, I'm assuming this is bad by the look on your face, Severus. I know nothing about Ancient Egypt though so forgive my ignorance." Ron told him.  
  
"Oh, believe me, after teaching you for seven years, Mr. Weasley, I am quite familiar with your level of ignorance." Ron rolled his eyes as Severus drawled on. "The problem now is that they have so far been unable to brew the time potion again and one of the ingredients has a shelf life of, I estimate, one more month before it will be rendered utterly useless."  
  
"Oh?" Ron raised his eyebrows in question.  
  
"This ingredient will not be available to them again for another seven hundred years." Severus elaborated.  
  
"Oh!" Ron gawped with eyes wide open. This was bad, very bad indeed.  
  
"Therefore, I am going back in time to get them." Severus told him.  
  
"Well then, that doesn't sound so bad now." Ron said quite hopeful.  
  
"To you maybe but Hermione is going to have to stay there for at least another four months. She is unfit for time travel."  
  
"How come?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"She is five months pregnant." Severus stated quietly.  
  
"Pregnant!" Ron leaped down from the desk and started to pace. "It had better not be Michael's." He growled to himself but Severus heard.  
  
"Of course it's not Michael's!" Severus suddenly leaped to his feet and shouted at the man who was making accusations against his wife. Callum stirred in his cot and began to awaken due to the raised voices.  
  
"He likes her you know." Ron told him as he stood stock still and looked at the infuriated Potions Master. Severus glared at him as he slowly approached, hands itching to smack him hard in the face. or at least grab is wand and hex Weasley.  
  
"She would not be unfaithful to me." Severus declared confidently. though. she had shared a bed with him when they had first arrived in the past. she had written it in the diary, and they were posing as husband and wife. and the pictures Michael drew of Hermione were extremely detailed, which meant he must have studied his subject at length.  
  
"I never meant to suggest otherwise, Severus. Truly," Ron said uncertainly as Severus continued to approach. Time for a subject change and quick, Ron thought. "So, what about Callum? Who's going to look after him while you're away?"  
  
"I will be taking him to Hermione's parent's home." Severus told him.  
  
"What if he starts to cast magic again? They are Muggles after all and would not be able to hide anything he is able to do." Ron said as he tried to reason with Severus.  
  
"I have eight weeks to decide," Severus said thinking. "The potion will not be ready until then."  
  
"So are you going back to the time Hermione is to have the baby? That way you would not have to spend so much time in the past polluting the time line as well?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, if you were in my position would you want to help you wife through her pregnancy or turn up just as the event is over with?" Severus growled. "I will not abandon my wife anymore than I have been made to already. I will be returning to the time that I read up to in the diary when the potion is ready."  
  
"Why then?" Ron asked looking confused yet again.  
  
"For fear of polluting the time line of course, if I know first hand what is going to happen thanks to the diary entries then I am much more likely to try and change a course of action- even if I do not want to." There was a long pause as Ron tried to assimilate that information but shook his head and gave up. he was quite sure Severus knew what he was doing.  
  
"Severus, what are you going to do when school starts up again next week?" Ron asked. Severus shook his head and moved to pick a now fully awake Callum up out of his cot. "Lavendar has offered her services to you, Severus. She's at home with Emily and the twins anyway. what's one more?"  
  
Severus could think of any number of nasty comments to make at this point but he bit his tongue, he did need someone to look after his son while he was teaching. "Thank you, I will take her up on the offer."  
  
"I'll let her know, and if you need any other help or want to talk then you know exactly where to find me and don't hesitate to." Ron said as Severus nodded and he turned and left the dungeons to head for home.  
  
"Well, son. Hungry?" Severus asked as Callum watched Ron leave.  
  
"Dada, dada," Callum answered and Severus smiled as his son continued to babble happily in his father's arms.  
  
"I thought so," he said as he conjured a bottle of milk and headed into his office to feed his son.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus had not re-opened the diary for a few hours as he had managed to settle Callum back down for a longer sleep this time and decided that now would be a good time to make sure his lesson plans were in order for the first day of classes on Tuesday. The Sorting Hat ceremony would take place on Monday evening and he still had the Headmaster's annual start of school year staff meeting to go to as well, which would take place shortly. Having time to read more of the diary was going to prove difficult, Severus thought. It would also be difficult to sit through a sorting ceremony without Hermione by his side. but perhaps he could bring her and Michael back so that they would be home again before the start of term. He would need to calculate the potion carefully but it most certainly could be done. Although. on second thought if he did that he would most certainly run into himself as technically he would not be leaving this present time for a further eight weeks. Oh, time travel was rather complicated at times.  
  
Severus had been lost in thought for a while, thinking that it was just over a year ago to the day that he had asked Hermione to marry him. She had been so happy and he had been so nervous, and taken aback when she had actually agreed. He looked up and noticed the time and sighed loudly. He placed his quill on his desk and closed the ink bottle so that it would not dry out. Picking up his discarded cloak he pulled it over his shoulders before tidying up his lesson plans into one neat pile, picking up his son and leaving for the staff meeting.  
  
The diary currently forgotten about on the opposite side of his desk.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Ah, Severus, please sit down and join us." Albus said joyfully as soon as he entered the staffroom still holding Callum in his arms. As soon as he sat down Callum started to pull away from his father.  
  
"Hold on, Callum." Severus said as he withdrew his wand and placed wards on the fireplace and doors so that Callum would be safe crawling around on the floor. He then lowered Callum to the large hearth rug and conjured a few toys, handing them down to his son and sitting back up in his chair but constantly watching Callum out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"My, he has certainly grown, Severus." Morag Sinistra commented as she smiled broadly at the baby playing with some building bricks.  
  
"That he has, Morag. Hermione would be proud." Severus said quietly as he kept his gaze locked on his son and smiled warmly as Callum picked up a brick and stretched his arm out to hand it to his father, which he leaned over and took.  
  
"Well, can I draw this meeting into order? We have a few things to discuss." Albus asked and the staff hushed and turned to listen to the Headmaster. "Firstly, may I announce my own retirement this year?" There was a very audible gasp around the staff room and quite a few jaws dropped. Albus smiled at their shocked expressions. "I feel it is time for me to retire and allow someone else to take my place."  
  
"This is very sudden, Albus." Severus said as Callum crawled over to him and sat down on his father's feet as he babbled away to himself contentedly and tried to force a building block into his mouth.  
  
"No, Severus. I wanted to retire a long time ago but with Voldemort rising again it was simply not a feasible option at the time. Now it is and I do want to do some alchemy research. I do miss my hobby."  
  
"I understand, Albus, and you certainly do deserve your retirement." Severus replied to his old mentor.  
  
"Thank you," Albus nodded.  
  
"So who is to be your successor, Albus?" Lavendar Weasley asked.  
  
"Minerva will of course take over from me," Albus replied. Minerva smiled; Albus had not discussed any of this with her so she was learning of his news just as everyone else was.  
  
"Who is to be my successor then, Albus?" Minerva asked.  
  
"I would like to offer that role to Severus." Albus said looking over to his Potions Master who was busy watching Callum crawling towards the fireplace.  
  
"Callum Andrew Snape. Approach no further," Severus warned and Callum paid no attention but speeded up towards the fireplace. Suddenly a screen came into focus in front of the fire barring the baby from getting any closer. Callum looked up in shock, sat back and cried loudly at the injustice. Severus rolled his eyes, got up and retrieved his son from the floor. Sitting back down again with Callum on his knee he looked up to find all of the teachers looking expectantly at him with amused expressions on their faces. "What?" Severus asked.  
  
"Do you want the job?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Job?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"That of deputy head," Albus said. Severus looked down at his son and then back at the Headmaster.  
  
"I'm sorry, Albus but with things the way they are right now," he shook his head reluctantly. "I cannot accept your offer."  
  
"You do not have to take up post until next year, Severus." Albus told him with a hopeful expression.  
  
"Then why must I make a decision now?" Severus asked.  
  
"You do not, sometime before Easter will be good enough." Albus replied.  
  
"Very well, leave it with me and I shall consider it thoroughly." Severus conceded.  
  
"Thank you, and now onto other matters." Severus blanked the rest of the meeting out as he sat and thought about Hermione. He would read some more of the diary before turning in tonight. He had to satisfy his curiosity and make sure Hermione was still safe and sound.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ancient Egypt, Old Kingdom, 2457 BC, Month 5  
  
Oh, Severus. I miss you so much. I've been away from you for months on end now and I hate every minute of it. I am pregnant, which I think you know from previous diary entries. Have no fear in this regard; I am being very well taken care of. I just do not relish the thought of giving birth in this time instead of my own, and without you at my side. I need you, Severus.  
  
Hathor is taking care of me and she is a most powerful witch indeed. She is indeed an animagus but it is not a lion as everyone assumes. she is a desert rat. somewhat smaller and far less ferocious. She can also part transform herself into a cow. she can only transform her head though. She spends all her time with me. leaving me for perhaps a few minutes at a time. I can't write much here as she will be back very soon.  
  
She gives me a massage every night and before I know it I am lulled into a state of deep sleep due to the powerfully scented oils she uses, and a calming potion she makes me drink. I do not know how it is possible but I'm so tired when I awaken, it is like I have not been to sleep. this pregnancy is taking it out of me entirely though. along with the intense heat.  
  
Oh, Hathor has the Book of Shadows but there is nothing to it. She can open it and there is no spell or anything in order to do so. From what I gather she is using it as some kind of text book to help with progressing through a pregnancy, and child rearing. Although I can not read it due to the fact she writes in hieroglyphics.  
  
I miss you, I miss Callum so much. I bet he is walking by now. Has he said his first word I wonder?  
  
She's coming back. I love you.  
  
Ancient Egypt, Old Kingdom, 2457 BC, Day??? Michael's entry  
  
Severus, I saw Hermione this afternoon but she declined me giving her the diary. She said that she is being constantly watched and cannot risk it falling into the wrong hands. If Re knew we were from the future. well, if anybody did, I'm sure it would make both of our lives very awkward indeed. However, I'm sure you've just read what little she could scribble down on paper before we were interrupted and hopefully this may alleviate your concerns of her a little.  
  
Some disturbing news. Hermione is under the impression we are completely stranded here. She said that one of the ingredients for the time potion will not last until the potion is brewed. We can't get it for another seven hundred years either. We have decided that as soon as we can get the ingredients we came for in order to open the book, we are going to return to Ancient Hogwarts and try to modify the time potion to enable us to return home. Hermione is confident that we will be able to find a substitute ingredient. I bow to her primacy on the subject. you know what my potions skills are like having been my teacher for seven years.  
  
Anyway, Hermione is well. She is quite big with her pregnancy again and very tired indeed. Of course she is not enjoying any of it one iota with the intense heat that we still have to suffer despite the time of year.  
  
I didn't get to see Hermione for very long at all as Hathor would not leave us alone. Hathor looks stressed to say the least and the word tired wouldn't even cover it. Of course with the night time exploits she gets up to I am really not at all surprised.  
  
Sekhmet turned on Dahshur last night. The carnage that was reported in Memphis this morning was to the extreme. Only those who bear the mark of Re survived. Tonight she will undoubtedly reach Memphis and begin her crusade of cleansing the capital of all who oppose Re. I happen to know of a plan though. a plan in order to try and stop her.  
  
Sekhmet seems in awe of the sight and taste of blood. The people of Memphis have noticed this fact via the reporting of the survivors who have been able to get word back to the capital. The people of Memphis have been brewing beer for a couple of weeks now and they are going to dye it red so that she will hopefully mistake it as blood and drink it. Can you imagine this? As if anyone would be so stupid really. still we are working with a very crazed goddess here. so perhaps it will indeed work. Actually, I know that it does, being the history professor that I am and all. according to legend the beer will be poured into one of the flax fields and Sekhmet will gorge on it until in a drunken stupor when she will promptly forget all about her crusade. Well, I guess I will see how true legend actually is first hand.  
  
I saw Re today when I was just about to leave the palace. He was pacing back and forth in his throne room quite anxious- looking. I think he is regretting his request for Hathor to cleanse the population of all who oppose him. So, due to his distressed state I did not ask him about the crop circle meanings. I have been summoned to have a meeting with Re though. I am to report to him one day from now. I do not know why he wants to see me. I guess I will find out soon enough though.  
  
I've drawn some pictures for you, Severus. I'm not sure what else I can write here just now. I will report to you whatever happens this evening. 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe. J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series. I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can. which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be. just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Hogwarts, Present Day  
  
Severus turned the page as he lay propped up with pillows in his and Hermione's bed. After the staff meeting he had returned to their chambers with Callum and played with his son for a while. Callum seemed to have so much energy these days and he was now not as focussed on practicing his magic, which would have usually tired him out enough to fall asleep for most of the night. Instead, Severus had had to play with his son and had eventually decided on tickling him until he was exhausted from laughing and fell asleep on the hearth rug. Now, Severus lay in bed reading a bit of the diary before he fell asleep. Thankfully some of his concerns had been laid to rest but there were more burning concerns now, for one. who was Sekhmet if it was not Hathor. and indeed it couldn't be Hathor as her animagus form was far too small and of the wrong form to cause such wanton destruction.  
  
Severus caught sight of the pictures that Michael had drawn for him. One was of Hermione, she looked so different with her pregnancy and the glamour that she wore in order to fit in, a glamour that she would have to maintain at all times since Hathor wouldn't leave her alone. This alone would be taking so much energy out of her. On the opposite page was the picture of Re's mark, which Michael had said was just about the only thing that would stop Sekhmet from harming a person. Severus turned over the page again and found a couple more pictures of the burial chamber that Michael had been working in at the necropolis in Memphis and the view of the flax field through the air vent of the pyramid in Giza, complete with crop circle formation. One more picture was of a now completed Sphinx at Giza, which Severus had already looked at previously and the last picture was of daily activity on the Nile and what Severus assumed to be the port of Memphis.  
  
Looking at the diary, Severus noticed that he was just over half way through now. So, with any luck Hermione would not have had to stay in the past for much longer. Severus flicked through the diary quickly to see how much he had left to read and was shocked to find that after about a further twenty pages there was absolutely nothing else written.  
  
His mouth went dry.  
  
His heart rate increased ten fold.  
  
What on earth had happened?  
  
Why stop writing?  
  
He was far too tired to read through the rest of the entries just now, he would have to pick it up from where he left off tomorrow. With his mind racing he put the diary down, picked up a bottle of dreamless sleep potion and downed half of it- not wanting to be completely unrousable should Callum need him through the night.  
  
He was asleep after a short while.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus woke up to Callum who was sitting up in his cot and crying loudly. He sat up in bed and reached for his wand on the side table, casting a low level illumination charm over the room. He gingerly got out of the warm bed and padded across the floor to see what was wrong with his son.  
  
"Callum?" Severus asked as he stifled a yawn and reached down to pick his son up.  
  
"Daaadaa, daddaaa, daddyyy," Callum cried as the tears ran down his face.  
  
"Hey what's wrong? Bad dream?" Severus asked as he hugged Callum to his chest and rubbed his back soothingly. Severus looked over to the clock on the far wall and noticed it was only five am. "Hungry?" Severus asked as he looked down into Callum's tear filled eyes. "No? Well then, what is it?" Callum continued to cry on his father's shoulder.  
  
Severus decided to move out into the lounge room and then off into the kitchen to brew himself a mug of tea. He was no good this early in the morning without some form of hot drink to wake him up properly.  
  
As he walked back out into the lounge room with Callum still in one arm and his mug of tea in the other, he headed over to one of the armchairs beside the fireplace. He sat down and placed his mug on the small table before re- positioning Callum on his lap and looking down at his son. "Now, what is all this nonsense in aid of, Master Snape?" Severus asked and to his astonishment Callum stopped crying momentarily and pointed over to the table. Severus looked over and found the photograph that Chris had given Hermione for her birthday of her parents, Chris and Hermione. "Oh, now I understand." Severus said as he picked the photo frame up and brought it closer to the both of them. "I miss mummy too, son but I will get her back. Don't worry." Severus said as he glanced between the still picture of his wife and her parents and brother, and his son. He was actually a bit surprised that Callum would recognise a photo of Hermione, she looked a bit younger in this picture and it wasn't as though it was a moving and talking picture.  
  
"Daddddyy." Callum babbled unhappily.  
  
"Do you know who this is, Callum?" Severus asked as he pointed to Hermione in the picture. Callum was silent as he looked at the picture. He knew who she was but just didn't know what to call her. "Mummy, this is your mummy, Callum." Severus repeated the words over and over for a few minutes until Callum started to mumble and finally he got the word right.  
  
"Mummy, mummy, mummy," Callum babbled again and Severus smiled and hugged his son tightly. Hermione would indeed be very proud when she next saw Callum.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was already Monday morning and the Hogwarts Express would be arriving later that evening and bringing back another new lot of first years. Chris would be returning as a second year and there would be no Layton Frontera to contend with this year. Harry Potter would be taking over as Acting Head of Gryffindor in Hermione's absence and a substitute teacher was going to be taking over Hermione's Arithmancy classes for the interim.  
  
Severus had already organised all of his classes and the time potion was all under control. He was going to spend the day with Callum wandering around Diagon Alley to pick up a few potions ingredients and then perhaps take a walk around Hogwarts Lake if time permitted. They would be back in time for the sorting ceremony.  
  
After breakfast Severus grabbed his travelling cloak before wrapping Callum up warmly and heading off of Hogwarts grounds to apparate them both to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hello, Professor Snape." Tom, the bar keeper of the Leaky Cauldron smiled as he wiped a table when he saw Severus apparate into his pub.  
  
"Hello Tom," Snape said as he held Callum tightly and nodded his head in Tom's direction.  
  
"Who's this little fella then?" Tom asked as he stood up straight and waved to Callum.  
  
"This is my son, Callum." Severus said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, I 'eard you had a little un now. He's big inne?" Tom said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Callum is nearly seven months old now." Severus replied.  
  
"Wow, well 'ello there, Callum." Tom said happily. "Heh, I remember when our Alfie was his age." Tom said as he thought about his one and only child who had been killed in a Death Eater attack during Voldemort's first uprising.  
  
"They grow so fast, Tom." Severus said, not wanting to get into the whole deal surrounding Alfie's death.  
  
"Can I get you a drink, Professor?"  
  
"No thank you, Tom. We must be going, we have a lot to do today and we have to be back at the school for the feast this evening." Severus said as he started to head off to the back of the pub towards the wall that would allow his entrance into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Right you are then, Professor, you two 'ave a good day then." Tom  
said.  
  
"We shall," Severus replied as they left the pub. Severus withdrew his wand and tapped the brick wall in front of him, Callum watching in fascination as the wall suddenly started to move apart as the bricks shifted themselves into an archway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Callum," Severus said to his son as they entered the street and wandered down through the small crowd of people.  
  
It wasn't too much later when Severus was stopped in his tracks by Molly Weasley. "Severus! What a pleasure it is to see you outside of Hogwarts." Molly told him jovially as she reached up and stroked Callum on the top of the head.  
  
"Hello, Molly. We are spending our last day of freedom together." Severus said as he looked down at her.  
  
"Yes, Ron and Lavendar spent yesterday with us. It was good to see the little family." Molly told him. Severus just smiled slightly. "How are you doing?" She asked all motherly.  
  
"Oh, we are both doing just fine, thank you." Severus replied as he tried to maintain his slowly depleting level of patients.  
  
"Hmm," Molly mumbled. "You've lost weight, Severus. You aren't eating properly are you?"  
  
"I'm eating just fine." Severus sighed irritably.  
  
"You are already too thin as it is, Severus. Hermione wouldn't appreciate you losing more weight."  
  
"Do not nag, woman. I am fine." Severus growled.  
  
"Hmm," Molly looked at him dubiously. "You must come over to dinner, Severus. Anytime you are free, bring Callum with you. I'll fatten you up." Severus decided to just accept her invitation; it seemed the only way he would be able to get away from the woman.  
  
"Thank you, Molly. If my duties allow, I may indeed pay you a visit." Severus said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Very well, be sure that you do. Keep me informed about Hermione as well. Ron told me what happened." Severus nodded once. "Right then, must be off, Arthur will be waiting for me at Gringott's."  
  
"Good day to you, Molly." Severus said with a nod of his head again.  
  
"Bye, Severus and take care of the little one." Molly said as she patted him on the arm and Callum on the head again before heading off. Severus quickly headed off into the nearest shop, which just happened to be 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. not one of his usual haunts but is was simply to get out of the street for a little while.  
  
"Ah, Quidditch," Severus said as Callum turned his head to gaze around the shop. Everywhere was an array of colours with the various top teams' strip colours and a wide range of broomsticks and Quidditch gear.  
  
"Looking for anything in particular, sir?" A shop assistant asked from behind the counter.  
  
"No, not really. Just looking," Severus replied.  
  
"We have a range of strips for babies and toy broomsticks if you want to see?" The shopkeeper asked.  
  
"I think he's a bit young for a broomstick, sir." Severus said as he glanced down at Callum and then over to the assistant.  
  
"How about a new broomstick for yourself then, or we do a new family sized Excelsior 5000, which seats up to four people?"  
  
"No, thank you," Severus said more forcefully, he'd never get Hermione onto such a contraption and he did prefer to fly by himself anyway. He decided the best course of action would be to leave quickly and head for a more appropriate shop.  
  
Heading off back down the Alley they stepped into the Apothecary so that Severus could collect some ingredients. He was only there to get some extra scraped mugwump shells just in case there was a further problem once he actually could get back to the past. Callum wasn't overly impressed with the Potions store but then he had seen it all before having been in his father's dungeons on a number of occasions. Hopefully his like for the subject would change as he got older, Severus thought. He pocketed his shrunken package and headed back out into the street with Callum.  
  
Spotting Fortescue's ice cream parlour, Severus headed over to it with Callum. His arm was becoming quite sore and he could do with a coffee. It was still fairly early so there were plenty of seats to choose from. He conjured a high chair and sat Callum in it next to his own seat.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Severus heard a familiar female voice behind him. He turned frowning until and noticed it was Sonia Flint, who was dressed in a uniform and appeared to be working for Fortescue.  
  
"Miss. Flint?" She nodded and smiled at him. "What on earth are you doing working here?"  
  
"Oh, it's just for the summer. I start at university next week so I'm just making some money while I have the time."  
  
"Well, at least you haven't abandoned any form of career. Your NEWT scores weren't that bad after all." Severus said, fairly relieved at the fact that this wasn't a permanent thing for her.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. Now, what can I get you both?" Sonia asked smiling pleasantly and waving to Callum.  
  
"Coffee, black and." Severus looked at his son in thought. "He can try some vanilla and chocolate ice cream I think."  
  
"How old is he now? He's certainly a lot bigger since I last saw him." Sonia asked as she bent down and smiled brightly at Callum.  
  
"Nearly seven months." Severus replied with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Wow, it doesn't seem five minutes ago since your good lady was pregnant. She's not with you today then?" Sonia asked quite innocently. Severus sighed; he didn't want Hermione's disappearance to be common knowledge.  
  
"She's busy with research today." He replied in a forced friendly manner.  
  
"I see, well let me get your order, Professor." Sonia said and left immediately.  
  
A few moments later Sonia returned with the coffee and ice cream before leaving again to serve someone else. Severus sipped his coffee while he helped Callum with his ice cream since he was not yet used to using utensils. He seemed to like it eventually although at first he spat it out due to his unfamiliarity with the coldness in his mouth.  
  
Next on the agenda was a trip to the Snape vault in the bowels of Gringott's Wizarding Bank. They entered the bank and were immediately escorted to one of the small cars that would whisk them down to the vaults. Callum loved the ride down to the vault and the Goblins themselves, everything was all so very new to him. They got out of the car after about a ten minute ride and approached the large vault door with the Goblin who had already requested Severus' key. Within seconds the heavy door opened and Severus and Callum entered the vault. It had been a few years since Severus had been down to his vault and he suddenly realised that Hermione had no idea how much they were now both actually worth. This was just one of Severus' vaults; he had one under his ancestral home and another in Gringott's in Hungary. The money had been made from his teaching at Hogwarts, various research grants, prize money from Potions competitions and earnings from the three works that Severus had published under a pseudonym. He also had his inheritance from his father and grandparents and his mother kept a trust fund for him as well. On top of all this there was blood money given to him when he served Voldemort, which he always considered donating to a wizarding charity but had never gotten around to as yet.  
  
This was the smaller vault and yet still consisted of three rooms which were jammed full of old treasures, gold, galleons and jewels. Severus grabbed a few handfuls of galleons and wandered back out of the vault. The trip down there had simply been to have a quick look and to let Callum experience the journey. He would have to return with Hermione when she returned to the correct time frame, she would need to get a key of her own and be registered at the bank as being authorised to make any withdrawals she wanted to. He couldn't believe they had been married almost ten months and this still had not been approached but then with everything that had gone on. he wasn't too surprised after all.  
  
It was now time to head back home, back to Hogwarts and so Severus readied them both for apparition.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus apparated himself and Callum back to Hogsmede just as the Hogwarts Express was entering the train station. He noticed all of the carriages lined up awaiting the student's arrival and that Ron Weasley was wandering along the platform shouting for the first years to follow him as they got off the train. It was already fairly dark outside, as was fairly usual for this time of year in the far North of Scotland, which is where Hogwarts was thought to be located. After all, Hogwarts was unplottable and therefore could not be located or pinpointed on a map. so it was all speculation anyway.  
  
Severus moved along the platform towards Ron. "Professor Weasley," he nodded in acknowledgement as he moved to pass him and head for one of the horseless carriages with Callum still cuddling into his shoulder.  
  
"Severus?" Ron stopped and turned to face him. "Back late aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"Perhaps," Severus conceded. The truth was he really didn't want to return to Hogwarts knowing that Hermione was not there. He didn't want to hear the announcement of yet another substitute teacher that Albus would have to make during the feast in order to cover for his wife's absence.  
  
"Hey, ride back with me? Callum would enjoy a trip over the lake I think, and I bet you've not done it since you graduated." Ron asked hopeful. Severus thought about it before nodding and moving towards the moored boats with Ron. "Right first years," Ron shouted over the noisy babble of new students. "Four to a boat, don't rock them or you'll fall in and the giant squid hasn't eaten for a while."  
  
"Hey, my sister told me that the squid is harmless." One dark haired boy piped up from the back of the crowd.  
  
"Oh? What did your sister tell you of the Potions Master Professor Snape?" Severus asked with an evil glint in his eye at the audacity of the first year in front of him. Callum had fallen asleep in his father's cloak and so could not be seen by anyone else in the darkness surrounding them all.  
  
"That he's mean, evil and strict. Someone you don't wanna cross by all her accounts, and that he eats babies for breakfast." The boy replied. "Oh, and he's super mean to everyone not in Slytherin." Severus raised his eyebrow in amusement. "So, I'm gonna try to get in that House."  
  
"Is that so," Severus drawled. He would have fun with this student during the year. it should keep his mind occupied if nothing else.  
  
"Right," Ron chuckled and shook his head at the evil grin crossing his colleague's face. "Everyone got a boat? Off we go then." Ron said as he got into the last boat with Severus and Callum and it began to sail over the lake with a tap of his wand.  
  
As expected, when Hogwarts came into view there was an audible gasp from the new first years and silence descended throughout them as they all took in the sight they had been met with. Severus remembered his first trip across this lake, he had been one of the unfortunate ones to fall in and be rescued by the giant squid. He had fallen in because he had been sharing a boat with none other than Sirius Black, who had stood up to hand something over to James Potter in the next boat and therefore rocked it at a most inopportune time when Severus had let go of the side. This had started off the rivalry between the two of them and from that point onwards things had escalated from bad to worse.  
  
The boats finally got into the port underneath Hogwarts and the House Elves were already busy taking charge of the bags and cages filled with familiars. The first years got out and huddled on the side of the dock before Ron and Severus finally disembarked. Callum had fallen asleep even before Severus had got into the boat in Hogsmede and Severus had simply wrapped him up inside his travelling cloak to keep him warm from the chill of the night air.  
  
"My sister said Snape turns students he hates into one of those things," the dark haired boy from earlier told one of the other students as he pointed to one of the House Elves. The other first year promptly looked scared stiff and as though she was about to wet herself.  
  
"Oh, he's not that bad." Ron told the two first years as he and Severus stood, overhearing everything.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it," Severus told them with a sneer before heading off up the large staircase and into the school. He had to settle Callum down properly and summon Kelpy before he could even think about going down to the feast.  
  
About half an hour later after changing into his familiar teaching robes and casting quick cleansing spells, Severus headed for the Great Hall. He had missed the Sorting but it really didn't bother him, he had sat through more than his fair share over the years. He entered the hall from the student entrance so he could gauge a better reaction from the students once they knew that he hadn't left the faculty. He opened the large doors and entered the hall just as the Headmaster was about to finish his speech. Briskly walking towards the staff table he noticed that the dark haired first year who had wanted to get into Slytherin just so the Potions Master would be nice to him had actually been sorted into Gryffindor. He grinned evilly at the first year as he passed the table and saw his shocked expression as Dumbledore greeted him in front of everyone. "Ah, Professor Snape, I am glad you could join us. Welcome, come and sit down. The feast is about to begin."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus said as he took his seat at the head table and the food suddenly appeared on all of the tables as the feast began.  
  
"Did you have a good day, Severus?" Remus Lupin asked from beside him as the Headmaster sat to Severus' left.  
  
"Yes, quite pleasant indeed, Remus," Severus replied.  
  
"How is Callum doing? Did he enjoy Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He appeared to, Albus. He is fast asleep as we speak; fell asleep before we took the boat across the lake actually." Severus replied.  
  
"Really? No one appeared to fall in this year." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye as he surveyed the selection of lemon puddings in front of him on the table.  
  
"No," Severus said dryly as Dumbledore smirked at him; he did like to rib Severus about his mishap during his first trip in the boats. Thankfully he had managed to keep it a secret from Hermione or he'd no doubt get it from both sides as often as possible.  
  
"Hello there," Severus heard a female voice from his right hand side; the seat next to Lupin's. "I'm the new Arithmancy lecturer. My name's Priscilla Wolf now. Call me Cil." Severus looked up and glared at the woman. She was a few years older than Hermione, closer to his own age in fact and had blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar although Severus could not place why, he certainly did not recognise the name. She was thin and had a very engaging manner and smile as she reached over Remus and politely held her hand for Severus to shake. "I arrived earlier today but you weren't at the staff meeting."  
  
"You may address me as Professor Snape, Madam, and I was far too busy today to attend a staff meeting." Severus told her bluntly as he glared at her proffered hand and promptly picked up his knife and fork. She just smiled back at him and nodded pleasantly.  
  
"Severus." Remus began to say but Snape cut him off with a glare. "Alright, I won't push you, I realise how hard this must be for you." Severus nodded once and from that point on the feast passed without another attempt at conversation from him or with him. 


	6. chapter 6

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe. J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series. I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can. which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be. just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
There was an insistent rapping at the door to Severus' and Hermione's chambers, which was threatening to wake a sleeping Callum and infuriate an already scarily mad Potions Master.  
  
"What!" Snape yelled at the unwanted visitor as he swung the door open with such force. On the other side was Christopher Granger, who took a half step back in shock at his brother-in-law's greeting.  
  
"P-Professor, sorry for disturbing you but I-I want to know what's going on. Where's my sister? Why is there a new Arithmancy professor and why is Professor Potter now Head of Gryffindor?" Chris asked in a rush in case Severus closed the door in his face.  
  
"Acting Head of Gryffindor, Mr. Granger. Acting," Snape said acidly before standing to the side and allowing his brother-in-law entrance to the chambers.  
  
"Where is she then?" Chris enquired as he stepped into the chambers and turned to face Severus.  
  
"Egypt."  
  
"Egypt?" Chris asked confused.  
  
"Egypt," Severus nodded in confirmation as he made his way to the seating area.  
  
"Why is she in Egypt then?" Chris tried in order to gain some answers. Severus paused in thought as he wandered over to the couch and sat down heavily, indicating Chris should take one of the armchairs.  
  
"She is in search of the ingredients needed in order to hopefully destroy the Book of Shadows once and for all. She is with Professor Creevy." Severus replied.  
  
"Okay, you should have just said. When will she be back then?" Chris asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Hopefully sometime before Christmas," Severus said, not wanting to get into it all yet again. "I will be going to collect her. both of them."  
  
"Hmmm," Chris said unconvinced as he narrowed his eyes and looked at Severus.  
  
"What?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You are keeping something big from me, Severus." Chris stated with conviction. "You can't fool me."  
  
"How do you know?" Severus asked, intrigued; he had a very good poker face after all.  
  
"Your legs are crossed," Chris stated. Severus frowned and so he elaborated. "A defensive posture that I've noticed you adopt when you are being your more. Slytherin self."  
  
"Indeed," Severus said raising his eyebrow again at his brother-in-law's astute reasoning. He had clearly been reading too many detective novels during his holidays.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Hermione is indeed in Egypt but she has travelled back in time to the era the Book of Shadows was first written. She is currently in the year 2457 BC." Chris looked shocked and paused for a moment before speaking.  
  
"And you are going to get her back?"  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"How?" Chris frowned in question.  
  
"A Time potion."  
  
"How come she can't get back herself then? Hermione is an excellent potions brewer." Chris asked as he frowned in thought.  
  
"Look, Chris, this is a very long story. We both have classes tomorrow and I will be up through the night with Callum as it is. We should finish this another time." Severus told him with a yawn as he rubbed his forehead with one hand.  
  
"Alright," Chris stood up reluctantly. "If you need to talk though, remember that we are now family and I'll be there for you, and."  
  
"What?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow as Chris paused for a moment.  
  
"You should tell my parents, Hermione is their daughter after all." Chris said and Severus nodded once, why he hadn't told them before now was beyond him anyway; it had been over a week so far.  
  
"Thank you, I shall speak to Peter and Amanda soon. I will see you in class tomorrow morning. I'll be taking over all Potions classes for a while." Severus said as he also stood and they headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh? Well, just don't show favouritism with the Slytherins." Chris said with a grin at Severus' wounded expression.  
  
"Slytherin will be winning the House cup this year and Gryffindor will not stand a chance." Severus stated.  
  
"That's fightin' talk that is." Chris smiled. "Just remember that the baseball season starts soon.. and that it's a Muggle sport. Slytherin won't stand a chance."  
  
"Indeed. Good night, Chris." Severus said as he opened the door and Chris headed off back to Gryffindor Tower before curfew started.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The first day of classes approached all too quickly for Severus as he struggled the next morning to get himself sorted out and Callum ready to take down to Ron and Lavendar's to be minded whilst he was teaching. By the time he had managed to sort everything out and race down into the dungeons he was a full ten minutes late and in a relatively foul temper for his first class of the day, which was to be Slytherin and Gryffindor second years.  
  
"Alright, you lot. Shut it immediately," Severus bellowed as he stormed into the classroom and banged the door off the wall loudly. A hush descended on the room as Severus approached the front, robes billowing behind him as he walked and spoke at the same time.  
  
"Second years, welcome back," Severus drawled in his less than warm tone. "You have the pleasure of my teaching for a while this year. Let us see if any of you dunderheads have retained any knowledge from your last year of Potions." Severus about turned when he reached the front of the room and glared at the class. He had only ever taught this class for half a lesson the previous year when Callum had suddenly discovered his magical abilities and Hermione had needed to see to a burn that he had received after animating a toy dragon. He remembered quite well the insufferable questions that he had been asked regarding things that the class had been taught several times previously, and so he knew that he would be in for a headache by the end of the lesson. He gazed around the classroom and stopped when he saw two empty stools. Who was missing? He searched again and his memory supplied two names; Weasley and Weasley, both of the male variety. He wondered what mischief the two boys could be involved in already on the first day of a new school year and sighed inwardly.  
  
"Where's Professor Granger?" Severus heard one of the students whisper to her friend.  
  
"Silence," Severus growled as he stared at her. He wasn't about to give anything away regarding the whereabouts of his wife to any of the students, bar Chris of course. "Today, we will be having a test." There was an audible groan from around the room. "I will be deducting House points for every wrong answer given and questions not attempted. I will also award points to the student who achieves the highest score." Severus waved his wand at the board behind him and the test questions appeared in his usual florid writing.  
  
"How many!" One of the Slytherin's exclaimed as he browsed the board and noticed it was crammed full of questions. in excess of one hundred.  
  
"I said silence! That will be twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Azalia." The Gryffindors grinned at the loss of House points for the opposing House. "Everyone begin, you have the rest of the lesson to complete the test."  
  
Complete silence descended the Potions lab, which was only punctuated by the scratching of quills on parchment as the students each raced to get through the set test questions. Severus settled himself at his desk and gazed about the room as he thought to himself. He would have to check on his time potion later that day to begin the next phase but until that time he would have to try to keep life as normal as he could, for the benefit of his son and his own sanity.  
  
A knock on the classroom door disturbed Severus from his mental gymnastics and he called for the visitor to enter as he glared around the room and ensured that his students continued to work. The door creaked open and in walked the two missing Weasley brothers and one Professor Wolf. Both boys looked quite solemn as they were nudged in the direction of their two empty stools and Professor Wolf approached Severus' desk.  
  
"You two!" Severus growled as the Weasley's sneaked along the back wall towards their desk. They stopped abruptly and turned to their glowering professor. "My office immediately and wait for me there. Do not touch anything!" They scurried off into the adjoining room as quickly as their legs would carry them.  
  
"Professor Snape, please do not punish the boys. It was I who delayed them." Cil said quietly as she stood in front of the Potions Master and gazed down at him, her eyes holding a mischievous twinkle. Severus stood up slowly and glared at the woman before him.  
  
"For what purpose would you see fit to disrupt my class, Madam?" He growled in a slow and succinct manner.  
  
"They saw me moving some boxes of items out of my classroom, Sevvie. They offered to help and I of course accepted." Cil replied, trying to keep her voice down. Severus just glared at the woman; he had totally missed her address of him as he was too wrapped up with what she had exactly been doing to his wife's classroom.  
  
"Put it all back." Severus growled at her venomously and she took a step back at his sudden wash of anger and his unwavering glare.  
  
"I shall not. It is my classroom for the time being. I am sorry for disturbing your class, Sevvie. I will leave you now and if I find those poor boys have been punished I shall be speaking to the Headmaster personally." With that she about turned and exited the classroom leaving Severus to stare in anger after her with balled up fists.  
  
"Everyone get on with your work. No cheating or there will be most dire consequences. I want silence." Severus glared at each of his students before heading into his office to speak to the Weasley boys. This day seemed to be going from bad to worse.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Weasley's, I did not invite you to sit down and make yourselves at home." Severus snapped as he entered his office. The boys both stood up quickly and faced Snape as he walked around to the other side of the desk. "Explain your tardiness." He demanded as he leaned forward with his hands on the desk.  
  
"Well, you see, sir. We found Professor Wolf struggling with boxfuls of stuff coming from the Arithmancy classroom." Jim started the tale only to be picked up by Josh.  
  
". Being the gentlemen that we are we decided to lend a hand." Severus rolled his eyes; typical heroic Gryffindor's.  
  
".Which she was grateful for."  
  
". We wanted to say hello to her and see if she knew where Professor Granger-Snape was."  
  
". But she didn't know."  
  
". And Chris won't tell us."  
  
". But we don't think he knows either really." They both said together as they glanced at each other and nodded.  
  
"What was Professor Wolf moving?" Severus asked as he sank into the chair behind him and tried to keep up with what the boys were both saying; it was quite confusing when they both picked up from each other's sentences.  
  
"Books and."  
  
". Papers, rolled up posters and."  
  
". Photographs."  
  
". She seems to be having quite a good clear out." Severus' temper was getting the better of him and he was trying in vain not to blow his stack. He needed to think, needed to speak to Dumbledore.  
  
"Right," he held up his hand to stop them both. "You will both have detention this evening since you have missed today's lesson. Detention begins at eight o'clock." Severus glanced at his time piece and noted that it was almost the end of the lesson. "Dismissed," he told them both and they scurried out of his office as Severus stood up and entered the classroom again. "Time. Hand in your parchments and leave."  
  
There was a stampede to tidy up quills and ink pots and rush to the front to hand in papers before scarpering out of the door and leaving the Potions Master to his own devices and thoughts once more.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Seventh year Potions was next on the agenda before lunch and due to the fact they were all doing research into the individual projects that they would be undertaking that year, Severus spent the time marking the second year test papers. This lesson was relatively pleasant on the whole as Severus managed to get all but three papers graded and had only been interrupted once by a seventh year Ravenclaw who had requested a pass for the Restricted section of the library.  
  
Severus had noted that Hermione had seemed to drum quite a good grounding of Potions into last year's first years. The test scores were all relatively high on the whole and with the amount of anti-cheating spells and wards Severus had cast in his classroom it did mean that what he had marked was each student's own individual work. Severus was indeed impressed; Hermione had obviously devoted the time needed to drum the facts into their tiny brains.  
  
At lunch time Severus had arranged to spend the time with Callum and therefore had permission to eat elsewhere to the Great Hall. He left the dungeons and headed out into the sunny and warm day towards Ron and Lavendar's home on the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
Knocking on the door to the Weasley's home Severus waited a few moments for Lavendar to answer. "Hi, Severus," Lavendar greeted him as she opened the door. "Callum has been such a treasure. No problems at all. Come on in." She told him as she moved to the side and Severus entered.  
  
"Thank you, Lavendar for watching him." Severus said as he looked around the living room and found four sleeping children, one of them being Callum. He raised his eyebrow in surprise; he hadn't thought Callum would be sleeping with it being lunch time and all.  
  
"No problem. Now, if you want to bring him back this afternoon then I'll be happy to watch him again for you." Lavendar said as she smiled happily.  
  
"I shall bring him back later this afternoon as I have a free period after lunch." Severus said as he approached his sleeping son and bent to pick him up.  
  
"No problem, enjoy your lunch together." Lavendar said.  
  
"Thank you, we will." Severus replied as he nodded and Lavendar let him back outside again.  
  
Severus decided that he would dine back in his own chambers as he wanted to eat quickly before going to see the Headmaster about Professor Wolf. She made him angry beyond reason, what right did she have to come in and completely take over Hermione's classroom? He swore that she had addressed him in an all too familiar way as well, only he couldn't quite remember.  
  
Severus entered his chambers with Callum who was just waking up and starting to cry for his dinner. "There, there, Callum. Dad's going to get your dinner shortly." Severus soothed as he stepped into the kitchen area and pulled out Callum's high chair. Severus sat Callum into the chair and then summoned Kelpy from the kitchens.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape, sir. Kelpy is here to help you." The house elf said as she danced about on the spot.  
  
"I'll have whatever is being served in the hall and Callum shall have some mashed vegetables without any added salt." Severus stated.  
  
"Yes, sir, Kelpy gets it right away for you." She popped out of existence from the chambers and returned seconds later with the requested food before leaving once again.  
  
Severus set the mashed vegetables down in front of Callum along with a conjured teething spoon. Callum could eat by himself but had not yet mastered the use of utensils as yet, he was learning though. Severus placed the spoon into Callum's right hand and showed him how to hold it and use it for a few mouthfuls. He managed but not too well, causing food to drop on the floor and across the high chair table in front of him. Severus sighed and started on his own dinner, he would let Callum figure things out for him self but keep a close eye on him.  
  
"Professor Snape," a voice from the fireplace sounded. Severus turned to find the head of Albus Dumbledore floating in the grate.  
  
"Headmaster," Severus greeted as he chewed on his salad.  
  
"Come see me in my office when you have finished your lunch."  
  
"I was planning to anyway, Albus." Severus told the Headmaster.  
  
"I do not doubt that, Severus. I have received a complaint about you however, and I need to address it."  
  
"Really," Severus drawled, he didn't need to ask who had lodged that complaint for he already had one burning suspicion.  
  
"I shall see you both soon." With that, Albus' head vanished from the grate and Severus was left to finish his lunch with Callum.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Severus and Callum were stepping out of the floo grate in the Headmaster's office. Albus was petting his pet phoenix and turned as he heard the roar of the floo.  
  
"Ah, Severus, do come on in. Callum is fine wandering about on the floor if you like. I've set wards so he cannot hurt himself." Albus said as he gestured with his hands and made for his chair behind his desk. Severus nodded and lowered Callum to the floor where a pile of toys was already waiting for him to play with.  
  
"Okay, Albus. I want to know what is going on." Severus said as he sat down in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk and crossed his knees.  
  
"Many things are going on, Severus. To what would you be referring?" Albus asked as he spread his hands in a shrugging gesture.  
  
"Albus," Severus growled. "My patience has already reached its limit. Do not mince words with me. Tell me why that woman was moving Hermione's belongings out of her classroom."  
  
"Ah, well as you know she has taken over from your wife whilst she is away," Albus began.  
  
"Who will be returning before Christmas I might add." Severus growled.  
  
"Really? How do you know this then?" Albus asked.  
  
"I will be collecting them both from the past," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh?" Albus said as he raised an eyebrow at his Potions Master. "You are heading back in time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Without thought of letting me know?"  
  
"Albus, my mind is made up. You cannot persuade me otherwise, and do not come all innocent with me. You know just about everything going on in this castle so don't toy with me." Severus said sternly. "Now answer my question."  
  
"Professor Wolf shall be taking over from Hermione for the rest of the year." Albus stated.  
  
"Why!" Severus demanded as he shot to his feet and glared at the Headmaster.  
  
"I'm sure you realise that with two children, Hermione will need to take some extra time off?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes. Severus' jaw dropped- despite what he had just said, nothing got past this man what so ever. He sunk back down into the chair.  
  
"So, she has lost her job?" Severus demanded.  
  
"No, but I shall be offering Hermione a different position before I retire at the end of the school year, which I do not wish to discuss right now." Albus said holding up his hand to stop Severus interrupting. "What I do wish to discuss is your seemingly cold attitude towards Professor Wolf and the two Weasley boys that you have apparently punished despite the fact Professor Wolf told you it was her fault they were late to class."  
  
Severus sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "What do you expect, old man?"  
  
"Manners, my boy, they are not beneath you after all. I felt sure that having a wife and son now would mellow you somewhat."  
  
"It may have done, Albus. If she hadn't spent most of our marriage thus far being separated from me that is."  
  
Albus looked into Severus' desolate eyes. "You still have your son. You shall have you wife back once again. Do not lose hope." Albus sighed. "Tell me when the potion will be ready."  
  
"Seven weeks." Severus mumbled as he glanced down at his son who was playing with a toy train.  
  
"Very well. Is there a way to speed up its brewing time?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I suggest you focus on your son in the interim period and work on a plan for when you return to Ancient Egypt." Severus nodded. "I've also lifted the detention the Weasley boys had with you tonight, it was most unwarranted, Severus." Severus moved to protest but Albus held up his hand to silence him. "Use the time to finish reading the diary."  
  
"I will." Although he did not relish the thought of finding out why they had suddenly stopped writing in it.  
  
"As for Professor Wolf, I know you two have something of a history between you but."  
  
"What?" Severus asked wide eyed. He had no idea as to what kind of a history they may have had.  
  
"Wolf is her late husband's name. He died in a terrible accident involving a broomstick and the Knight Bus some years ago."  
  
"What was her maiden name?" Severus asked as he continued to rifle through his memories of how he might know her.  
  
"You really do not know?" Albus asked taken aback slightly. "She hasn't changed much over the years, Severus and you were very close indeed for years."  
  
"Priscilla..Priscilla." Severus said to himself as he thought hard.  
  
"That is also her middle name, Severus." Albus told him.  
  
"Just tell me then." Severus demanded, his patience not going to hold for much longer.  
  
"Patricia Priscilla Pendragon." Severus gasped.  
  
"Merlin. never in the world. Patty?" He asked; his eyes wide and mouth open in shock.  
  
"The one and only. You remember your first cousin now then?" Albus asked chuckling merrily.  
  
"Indeed I do. We were very close as children but lost contact when Voldemort first came into power. My word. Patty."  
  
"I take it she now meets with your approval, Severus?" Albus asked, chuckling at his Potions Master.  
  
"Hmm. Perhaps," Severus conceded with a small smile.  
  
"Then do not let me keep you, Severus. I believe you have something of a family reunion to see to. Cil has a free period this afternoon. the same time as yours actually."  
  
Severus nodded, stood and retrieved Callum before leaving the office and heading off to find his first cousin. 


	7. chapter 7

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe. J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series. I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can. which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be. just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves.  
  
Enjoy.  
Chapter Seven  
  
Severus found his cousin sitting at her desk in the Arithmancy classroom marking some of her student's work. He moved Callum in his arms to a more comfortable position before pushing the classroom door open quietly and stepping inside. Cil didn't look up having not heard anything and so Severus slowly made his way towards her in his usual quiet, cat-like manner. He managed to get up to the desk before she suddenly looked up in thought and gasped at his sudden appearance.  
  
"Professor Snape," she said uncertainly for she was sure he had come to demand why she had gone to Dumbledore about him. "What can I do for you?" She asked, twirling her quill between her fingers nervously.  
  
"Tut tut, Professor," Severus said as he began to circle her slowly, although this wasn't as intimidating to do whilst holding a seven month old baby.  
  
"Meaning?" She asked as she sat perfectly still and a little confused at his behaviour.  
  
"Meaning. you told on me." Severus said in a shocked tone of voice.  
  
"What?" She asked a little confused, she was expecting anger but he seemed to be toying with her.  
  
"Why?" Severus demanded as he stood directly behind her and smirked as she stiffened her posture.  
  
"I told you I would go to Dumbledore if."  
  
".If I punished two errant students that chose to interrupt my lesson. Now, is that any way to treat your cousin?" Severus said in his silky voice. She smiled and slowly turned to face him.  
  
"Sevvie! You worked it out then? It's about time you donkey." She leaped to her feet and hugged him as tightly as she could, careful to mind not squeezing Callum in the process.  
  
"Yes, Patty. With a little help from Dumbledore," Severus said as he hugged her back with one arm and kissed her on the cheek, smiling widely.  
  
"Great, you doofus. didn't recognise your favourite cousin eh?" She said, lightly punching him on the arm. "I should be angry with you but I don't want to scare this little fellow. Care to introduce me?" Cil asked as she stroked Callum's head gently.  
  
"I think I can be forgiven for not recognising you, Patty. You were never blonde as a child and you changed your name." He said with a huge smile. He had not seen Patty since he was fourteen and up to that point they had been so close to one another- like twins. even though she was two years his junior. They had been very boisterous as children, always getting themselves into mischief and could never be separated. Then Voldemort had come and the Snape family had been targeted as would be followers. and the Pendragon's had gone into enforced hiding. Severus had never seen Patty again since then.  
  
"Oh, I change hair colours frequently, Sevvie. So. who is this then?" She asked excitedly as she brushed off his comment and focussed her attention on the boy in Severus' arms.  
  
"My son, Callum Andrew Snape, he is seven months old now." Severus said proudly as Callum turned his head and his dark brown eyes locked onto Cil. Callum promptly smiled at her and giggled.  
  
"Oh, Severus. He's just adorable, can I hold him?" Severus handed his son over willingly and she took him into her arms. "Hello, little one. I'm your first cousin once removed but that's a mouthful. call me Aunty or Patty when you can, alright?" She said speaking in a soft voice to him.  
  
"He already knows two words, Patty. Mummy and daddy." Severus said proudly. Cil grinned at the look on Severus' face.  
  
"I bet I know which one he said first as well." Severus grinned at her and nodded his head once in the affirmative. "So, what of his mummy then? Where is she?"  
  
"She is away," Severus said bluntly as he turned on his heel and paced in front of the desk slowly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Sevvie. Divorce is always hard but with this little one too, it."  
  
"We are not getting divorced, Patty. She is stranded in the past." Severus told her as he spun to face her and pinned her with an unwavering glare.  
  
"Your wife is Professor Granger?" Cil asked him with an intent look upon her face.  
  
"Yes. Hermione Granger-Snape." Severus nodded.  
  
"Okay then, Professor Dumbledore told me about some of the events surrounding the transport of two professors back into the past. I doubt he told me everything. well, he didn't as I had no idea she was your wife for one." Cil said as she shrugged her shoulders and looked at Severus.  
  
"She is."  
  
"I'm sorry for you Severus. Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"  
  
"Well, I am going to retrieve them from the past as soon as my Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion is complete. I should not be away for long according to this time frame. My problem is who to leave Callum with. Hermione is Muggle-born and therefore her parents could not cope with Callum's magical abilities. I don't want to take him away from the school either so my family is mostly out of the question."  
  
"No problems, Sevvie. I'll take him for you. That way he won't be disturbed too much, and he's obviously comfortable enough with me. look, he's fallen asleep." She said chuckling softly.  
  
"Indeed. you have a knack." Severus said as he raised an amused eyebrow at his son.  
  
"Much practice." She replied.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, I have younger brothers remember? Come and sit down, Sevvie. This little one is heavier than he looks." Patty said as she headed for one of the student desks.  
  
"Here," Severus said conjuring a cot. "Put him down for a while, he'll sleep and we can talk." Patty moved and placed Callum down into the cot before taking a seat beside Severus in the front row. "So, how are your family, Patty?"  
  
"Oh, they are well. We moved to New Zealand when Voldemort surfaced. We mostly lead a very good life down there with the vineyards and winery business." She paused and looked sad for a moment, "I seem to be the only one to have suffered a tragedy unfortunately."  
  
"Yes, Albus mentioned something about that, Patty. I'm sorry for your loss." Severus told her most sincerely.  
  
"Oh, it was years ago, Sevvie. He had been having an affair anyway, which I found out about when his mistress claimed or tried to claim half of his and my estate from his will," Cil laughed. "She didn't know he had been married."  
  
"Any children?" Severus asked.  
  
"Three miscarriages, and one daughter who is now at university in New Zealand. She's studying Magical Law." Cil told him proudly.  
  
"You couldn't have moved further away from your family, Patty." Severus commented.  
  
"Too true, Sevvie but then we lived in New Zealand for a fair few years when Voldemort was in power so Saffy- my daughter, is at home there, and she's big enough to not want to see her mother every day. or week to think about it."  
  
"I missed you, Patty." Severus stated as he stared down at the desk in front of him.  
  
"Oh, I missed you too, Sevvie. I was too young to understand why our parents had suddenly separated us. I wasn't even allowed to write to you. I did try but my owls were intercepted and they bound my magic for a long time until I understood why we could not contact each other."  
  
"They bound your magic!" Severus asked, aghast and annoyed.  
  
"Yes, for a year, Sevvie." Cil nodded.  
  
"Had I known. Patty."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done, Sevvie. Nothing at all," Cil said, shaking her head. "I'm here now though, that's the main thing."  
  
"Indeed it is," Severus replied as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. There was a commotion at the back of the room as Cil's next class started to enter. "Okay, Patty. I'd best be off as I also have a class. See you at dinner, and it's so good to see you again. We should catch up properly sometime."  
  
"I will keep you to that, Sevvie." Cil whispered to him as she kissed him on the cheek as well. She handed Callum back over in a now transfigured Moses basket and welcomed her class. As Severus turned to leave he saw Chris standing at the back of the room staring at him wide eyed. Severus smiled slightly and nodded his head before exiting the room the happiest he had been in a long time.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus sat himself down is his private study, a side room to his and Hermione's private chambers. Callum had been kindly taken off his hands by Albus at dinner time and he would be returned later in the evening. Severus had prepared himself for the task of reading the final pages in the diary this evening and his heart was pounding at the prospect of what he might find contained within. He settled himself down and took a sip of the firewhiskey he had poured himself before opening the book to where he had previously left off. The writing was not Hermione's, as he had expected anyway but Michael tended to write a lot bigger and therefore there didn't seem as much to read as he had expected.  
  
Ancient Egypt, Old Kingdom, 2457 BC.  
  
So, I can tell you nothing happened this evening. Sekhmet appears to be having a night off for once. I guess Hathor is simply too tired to wreak carnage across the land. erm. nothing to tell so that's it for today. I meet with Re tomorrow evening so I'll let you know what happens.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Okay, one day after the last entry, Severus. It's been raining all day. the annual floods aren't due as yet so the locals are now worried their gods are angry with them. I met with Re this evening. He has pleaded for my help to stop his daughter but I assured him about the local people's plan and he seems convinced this is the best course of action. I am very dubious personally, I feel sure that it will not work despite what history says.  
  
I asked Re about the crop circles. He said the desert people write them and they are magical creatures in origin. He showed me a picture of one of the desert people making a crop circle. it's one of the usual hieroglyphic paintings but the desert people look distinctly like House Elves to me. so you may want to ask one of them about this as they seem to be aware of the power of the Book of Shadows.  
  
Re can translate the crop circles being a senior god. Apparently the last messages told him that the gods were not happy and unless Hathor was stopped then they would send floods to cleanse the land. He is now very anxious due to the amount of rain that has so far fallen today. He has asked me to help him with my magic. I'm not sure what I can do.  
  
I didn't get to see Hermione today. she was sleeping. She's fine. apparently just exhausted. She did however send me another of the ingredients we need for the potion to destroy the book. she sent to me some samples of the aquatic plants from the headdress of Hapy. I assume the God of the Nile was at the palace to speak with Re about the impending flood. So I forwarded this back to the Hogwarts sub dungeons personally; along with a feather from the goose headdress Geb usually wears.  
  
Should I tell you how I retrieved this feather from Geb? Alright. He was with Ptah in Memphis when I came back from my daily work at the Necropolis and spreading the word of Re. They had both been arguing about something and as I entered Ptah left saying he needed to attend to matters in the temple. So, I was left alone with Geb. He must have been at a formal function of some kind as he was wearing his ceremonial headdress and the tube-like bejewelled penis thing around his waist. So at his utmost insistence I approached slowly. He wanted something from me. need I write what? I let him.erm.suck me off in exchange for a feather. Now, I feel dirty. how low I have stooped for such a small prize.  
  
I very quickly left with the feather and brought it back to the sub dungeons myself. whilst there I used every single cleaning spell I could remember and I will now cast a low level obliviate of that memory since I have written the gist of what happened here.  
  
So, we now have three of the ingredients necessary and only one more to collect from a god and then the water from the Nile. I hope beyond all hope that Shu does not require the same services as his father did. perhaps I will wait until he is asleep before I obtain the feather from his headdress.  
  
Oh, when I returned to the sub dungeons everything seems to be the way we left it. The Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion is still in its state of limbo. not that we can finish it any time soon anyway. It is nice to know that the sub dungeons do not appear to warrant any kind of checking up on by the staff or students of the past though.  
  
I have some more pictures for you. these are basically of Memphis and some of the carnage that has happened in neighbouring Dahshur. I could see some of it from the highest point in the Necropolis. Of course I performed an ocular spell in order to enhance my long distance vision.  
  
Hogwarts, Present Day  
  
Severus turned the pages. He saw several pictures of landscapes and fallen bodies. The carnage was indeed vast. The pictures of Memphis showed the flood water slowly rising and it wouldn't be long before the entire town would be water logged. Turning the last page Severus found one short paragraph left to read.  
  
. so, there you have it, a few more pictures for you. I think that if this rain keeps up we shall all have to move into the upstairs accommodation here in Memphis. I'm currently sitting in the chambers that Hermione and I were given when we had our job promotion. I've just heard a noise. this place is usually exceptionally quiet but you never know with Sekhmet on the rampage these days, especially as she only comes out at night. and it's dark now. What.oh my word.  
  
Severus frantically read the last few words again and again. What on earth had happened? There was a spot of dried blood on the page and it conjured any amount of horrible thoughts in his over active imagination. What had that noise been? What if it really had been Sekhmet? Was Michael dead? Was Hermione completely stranded now and all alone in the past? Severus couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and closed the book as he placed it on the side table and began to pace. He simply couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Seven weeks of worry to go before he would be able to do anything at all in order to help.  
  
Seven weeks.  
  
There was a knock on the door and it suddenly opened giving entrance to Albus and Callum. "Severus? Have you finished the diary already?" Albus asked as he headed off towards Callum's cot and tucked him into it as he was already fast asleep again.  
  
"I have, Albus." Severus said in a quiet voice as he moved into the living room and sat down by the fireside.  
  
"Anything to report?"  
  
"I suggest you read the last paragraph, Albus. The diary is in there on the table." Severus said as he stared into space and pointed in the general direction of his study. Albus moved to retrieve the book and brought it to the couch where he made himself comfortable before opening the diary and reading as instructed.  
  
"Hmm," Albus said, breaking the silence after a few moments. "We cannot read too much into this Severus. We must remain strong, seven weeks is not too long a time to wait unless you prey on what has been written here. There is always a solution." Severus simply stared at the Headmaster before nodding his head solemnly. "Are you pleased to be able to see your cousin again?" Albus asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Of course, Albus, it has been so long since we last communicated. We were always very close, Patty and I." Albus nodded. They both sat in silence for a long moment before Albus, recognising that Severus would tolerate no more small talk, broke the silence.  
  
"I shall leave you now, Severus. You know where to find me if you need anything." Albus rose from the couch and left the chambers for his office via the floo network.  
  
Severus sighed and headed off to check on Callum, he had slept quite a bit today but he assumed Albus had been making him practice his magic and therefore this would have tired him out. Callum was sleeping peacefully. Severus changed and clambered into bed for a fitful night of sleep. 


	8. chapter 8

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe. J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series. I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can. which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be. just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The weeks been and gone with Severus struggling to maintain his own sanity while managing to catch less sleep each night as Callum was teething, and making the whole world aware of this fact as well. Severus had spoken to Chris and Hermione's parents, letting them know of what had occurred with Hermione. While he had only intended to tell them the basics he had ended up spending a whole weekend at the Granger's with Callum and Christopher; who had returned for the meeting at Severus' request. It had been a welcome break for him upon reflection.  
  
Patty had been a rod in Severus' life of late. Severus had missed his cousin so much over the years and he had been spending a lot of time with her- when he was not too depressed and angry to communicate with her anyway. They had talked about Hermione and how he had met her. How she had hated him throughout her schooling and that she had not graduated on the best of terms with him. Severus still remembered that day as if it were yesterday. the way he remembered all of his time with her. It seemed to be all he had left. memories.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Professor Snape?" Hermione had said as she pushed the dungeon classroom door open for the last time before she left Hogwarts for a holiday and then university for three years. Never to return again for. well, an undertermined amount of time.  
  
"Miss. Granger," Snape had sneered at the sight of the most annoying Gryffindor he had ever met. "Just when I thought I had gotten rid of you once and for all, here I find you invading my private research time." He exhaled deeply and glared at her menacingly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, sir." Hermione had said as she shifted uncomfortably under his glare and stuttered uncharacteristically.  
  
"Well? Spit it out or get out!" Snape snarled at her and took small pleasure when he saw he jump.  
  
"I am just visiting all of the professors before I leave." She gulped involuntarily. "I-I just wanted to thank you, sir. F-for the knowledge you've imparted on me over the last seven years. I love Potions and it's thanks to you that-"  
  
"It wasn't of my own choosing that I teach. I do not require thanks of any kind. Leave." Snape had said, taken aback by the not so young now Gryffindor who was standing in the middle of his classroom.  
  
"You don't like teaching do you?" Hermione had asked him in her curious tone of voice and shook her head.  
  
"What does it matter to you! Leave. Immediately," Snape snapped as he saw Hermione slowly losing her composure and patience with him. He had no reason to be acting this way with her; the truth was that he was going to miss her in his classroom. He had begun to see her somewhat differently by the end of her seventh year as her knowledge began to surpass most of Hogwarts teachers and was becoming on par with his own. Severus truly admired her determination despite himself, and as for the way she looked now. so grown up. well, he couldn't think like that. It would be most inappropriate of him.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to teach then you shouldn't waste your life doing so. Make room for people who would give anything in the world to teach at this establishment. Leave your self." Hermione had told him as her eyes flashed in anger and her jaw set in pure annoyance at her almost ex-Potions Master.  
  
"Oh? I suppose you think you are the one to take my place?" Severus asked as his temper flared and his voice dropped to a low growl. He stood up from his desk and slowly approached her.  
  
"I have the ability and I will soon have the training necessary." Hermione began uncertainly. It had all gone so wrong, why did this man infuriate her so? She had truly only wanted to thank him not make him think she was after his job. she was taking Arithmancy at university. maybe Potions as a minor subject.  
  
"You will never have what it takes to teach Potions here. Do not presume to think you will ever know what it means to be a Master of a subject before you have far more experience than you do." Snape had growled as he backed her into the far wall and leaned into her closely. "Where has your Gryffindor courage gone to now?" Severus asked as his voice dropped to an almost whisper. "Not so high and mighty now are you, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Professor." she yelped and closed her eyes.  
  
"Leave. I desire no thanks or even to see you ever again." Snape said as he turned suddenly and stalked back to his desk. Hermione slipped out of the dungeons and Severus didn't see her again until they had begun working for the Order on a daily basis planning the final battle with Voldemort. This of course had been three years later as Hermione had been at university. She had written to him a few weeks after their last encounter and had apologised for what she had said to him, reiterating that she only wanted to thank him. He hadn't been nice enough then to bother replying to her letter.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus snapped back to reality once again, his mind was very easily running away in the land of memories these days and he was becoming very easily distracted. Tiredness of course didn't help with his concentration levels and he was extremely irritable and punishing students left, right and centre.  
  
Severus had spent much time with his cousin and this had been noticed by many of the students in the school. Severus never saw fit to enlighten them as to his relationship with their Professor Wolf and so it was all a source of open gossip unfortunately. Of course he didn't notice this and so the rumours grew uncontrollably.  
  
It had been six weeks since he had started the time potion. two weeks left and there was no work to be done on the potion; it was simply simmering now. Severus had left his dungeons and the castle for some quiet time outside. He was sick of the constant noise of students, ghosts, professors, familiars. Peeves. his head was ringing. Hogwarts was a very noisy environment indeed. He exited the front doors and headed down the steps at the front of the castle to a grassy knoll that was relatively high up to have a fantastic view of the whole of the lake and the mountains beyond.  
  
It was a crisp early winter's morning. Autumn had robbed most of the Forbidden Forest of its leaves but it still looked very imposing and dark from the high up grassy knoll. The sky held a few dark clouds and the weak mid-October sun hung low in the sky. Severus sat looking out over the grounds for a long time; in fact time seemed to be meaningless up here. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just sitting quietly.  
  
"Severus?" Snape heard a male voice behind him and turned his head in shock; he hadn't heard anyone approaching him, which meant he was certainly beginning to lose his touch.  
  
"Albus," Snape greeted as he saw the Headmaster step closer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Albus asked as he took a seat on a large rock, forcing Severus to turn his body to face him. The Headmaster had donned his winter cloak of vibrant purple and had his matching pointed hat with a bent tip on his head. He must have been feeling the cold.  
  
"Nothing," Severus replied quietly. Albus sighed slightly and looked out over the lake.  
  
"Beautiful view is it not?" Albus asked after a moment of contemplation.  
  
"Yes, Albus, it is most spectacular today." Dumbledore was surprised- Severus' guards were down; usually Snape would sneer and deny that anything was beautiful, preferring to ridicule and down cast anything and everything.  
  
"How long have you been out here?" Albus asked despite knowing the answer. Snape shrugged imperceptibly and his dark gaze wandered back to the lake and the mountains beyond.  
  
"I haven't kept track." Severus replied. Albus spoke again after another moment of silence.  
  
"You were supposed to have third year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Potions."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Two hours ago." Albus told him, far from anger but most concerned.  
  
"Two hours?" Severus asked; it was utterly meaningless to him but even so he had the good grace to look at Albus with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Right now you should be half way through double sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions." Albus informed him, watching for his reaction. Severus blew air out of his mouth quickly and ran his hands through his hair, hanging his head low.  
  
"Three hours then."  
  
"Three hours, yes," Albus agreed.  
  
"Sorry, Headmaster."  
  
"I do believe you need some time off, Severus."  
  
"I do not, I simply lost track of time." Severus began his protestations.  
  
"Do you remember your first class of this morning, Severus?" Snape thought hard and was a bit confused so Albus enlightened him. "You had second year Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions and they were brewing. well do you remember what they were brewing, Severus?"  
  
"The engorging potion," Severus hazarded a guess for no, he simply could not recall.  
  
"Severus, you had the class brewing beverages." Snape looked aghast and Albus chuckled at him. "Tea and coffee to be more precise. of which I'm told you were drinking plenty of."  
  
"I don't recall."  
  
"Therefore, I deduce that you need a holiday. I will be taking over your classes for now. I believe that the Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion will be ready in a couple of weeks?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you have two weeks off and shall not resume your teaching until you are back from your trip to the past." Albus told him. Severus started to protest, he couldn't take a holiday in the middle of term. "No arguments, Severus. Poppy has already signed you off on the sick."  
  
"She hasn't even examined me. How could she do that?"  
  
"She can and she has. Now, no arguments and come with me, please." Albus said as he stood up from the rock and gestured for Severus to follow.  
  
"Where are we going?" Severus asked as he stepped up to the side of the Headmaster.  
  
"To watch the first baseball match of the season." Albus said before heading off towards the Quidditch pitch, which had been transformed into a baseball diamond and the spectators' stands lowered. Severus followed reluctantly as he heard the increased noise of cheerfulness from the students heading towards the pitch.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"What are you eating?" Severus asked as Albus sat down beside him and handed him a bucket filled with yellow fluffy food type things, which smelled rather sweet.  
  
"This," Albus said proudly. "Is a work of art produced by the House Elves. It is a known as a hot dog with onions, tomato sauce, mustard and the main ingredient of course is the hot dog. all wrapped up in a delightful bun."  
  
"Are you actually going to eat that, Albus?" Minerva asked from the Headmaster's other side.  
  
"Oh yes. Would you like to try it?" Albus offered his two professors a bite. They both declined with looks of pure revulsion. "You can get one from the stand down there if you change your minds." Albus pointed down to the side of the field where a House Elf was stationed working at a cart, producing hot dogs for anyone who wanted them. The elf was wearing a weird set of stripy clothes with a cap and therefore Severus assumed it was Dobby, who was the only free elf and would therefore wear clothes readily.  
  
"What is this anyway?" Severus asked holding up his bucket of yellow stuff.  
  
"Popcorn," Lavendar Weasley said as she sat down in the seat next to Severus. "Here you go. Callum has been as good as gold." Lavendar said as she handed over the baby and grabbed a piece of popcorn from Severus' bucket.  
  
"Callum?" Severus asked and then looked mortified as he suddenly had his son sitting on his knee. "I'm so sorry, Lavendar. I lost track of time. Thank you for looking after him for me."  
  
"No problem, Severus. Now, I'm moving down to the front with Emily and the twins. See you later and enjoy the game." Lavendar got up and left to be replaced by Professor Wolf.  
  
"How you doing, Sevvie?" Cil asked as she sat down on the bench next to Severus.  
  
"Fine, Patty," Severus sighed and shifted Callum on his knee to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Oh, popcorn." she said as she noticed the bucket Severus was holding.  
  
"Have it." Severus said as he handed her his bucket.  
  
"Thank you. is that a hot dog, Headmaster?" Cil asked, spying the Headmaster as he was mid-bite.  
  
"Yes, Cil. You get them from the stand down there." Albus pointed as he chewed vigorously. Before Severus could look back at his cousin she was half way down to the hot dog stand, bucket of popcorn left where she had been sitting.  
  
"Round up, round up!" The commentator said as the spectators took to their seats and the game was about to begin. Patty returned and smiled at Severus as he looked at her hot dog as though it would leap up and bite him of the nose. "We begin the baseball season with Slytherin against Gryffindor!" There was a roar from the crowd and Severus was surprised; he had not known his House team was playing today. "Now, you all know what baseball is about, we've all been practising it for long enough. All players have been chosen from the recent tryouts. There are nine players per team and we have Professor Ron Weasley umpiring for us today. A coin has already been tossed and Slytherin won the right to bat first."  
  
Severus watched as the Gryffindors ran out onto the field wearing red and gold with more of the weird hats and large gloves on one of their hands. They looked strange in their Muggle sport uniforms and Severus was not sure this would even be entertaining in the mildest sense of the word. The Slytherin team were in the team stand and only one player entered onto the pitch with a long bat in hand, standing on a white base and readying himself for the ball. The Slytherin team were wearing silver uniforms with green sleeves and socks. "The Gryffindor pitcher is fourth year Charlie McGuinness. Charlie will be pitching to Slytherin sixth year Frank McCauly." The crowd cheered again and the game began. Charlie pitched the ball fast to Frank who swung the bat and missed the ball completely. "Strike one," was shouted by Ron.  
  
The ball was pitched once more and Frank managed to hit it towards third base, he ran only up to the first base and the next Slytherin batter came out. The ball was hit almost to the boundary fence this time and both players managed to run around the whole diamond reaching home and scoring points for Slytherin.  
  
"Well done, Slytherin!" Albus shouted and clapped along with half of the spectators. Severus was impressed as well, they were already winning. This didn't seem like a bad game after all.  
  
"Not bad for a Muggle sport, Sevvie is it?" Cil said from beside Snape as she swallowed the last mouthful of her hot dog.  
  
"It is marginally entertaining, Patty." Severus conceded with a wry smile as she put some kind of pink sweet in her mouth and chewed vigorously again.  
  
The next two batters missed the ball completely and with the three strikes and your out rule, they were gone from the game until it was time for Slytherin to field. After a few more plays Slytherin had scored two home runs and had four players home safe and three out. It was time for a change. Slytherin had three players out of batting so the teams swapped over. Gryffindor were batting and Slytherin were fielding.  
  
"The score is currently sixteen to Slytherin and zero to Gryffindor." There was a loud cheer from the Slytherins in the stands and Severus clapped as well. Callum bounced up and down on his father's knee happily.  
  
"He's enjoying it," Cil said nodding at Callum and blowing a pink bubble out of her mouth, which Callum giggled and pointed at.  
  
"What is that, Patty?" Severus asked as the pink bubble burst and she sucked the gooey string thing back onto her mouth and chewed with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"It's called gum." She pronounced with a laugh.  
  
"It's truly disgusting, Patty." Severus told her with a grimace.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Sevvie." She said as she hit him playfully on the arm. "Your daddy's a stick in the mud, isn't he, Callum?" Patty asked and Callum giggled again.  
  
"Gryffindor are up to bat, Slytherin are now fielding. Sixteen points to make up here, let's see if they can do it." The commentator said loudly and the crowd roared. The game proceeded with Gryffindor scoring seventeen points in total. The teams changed over twice more until all of the players were out before the score finally finished at twenty-six to twenty-two, Slytherin winning the first round of baseball. Severus was very proud of his Slytherins, if only Hermione had been here to witness defeat. still Potter was the next best option and he did so love to gloat to him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
That night Severus allowed his Slytherins to have a celebration party in the common room. It was a Friday night and so no classes were until the following Monday. House morale was at an all time high. Despite House loyalty and teamwork, Severus never really expected Slytherin to be able to win a Muggle sports game but they certainly proved him wrong and he was most proud of them. They had also won the House fifty points by winning the game. The next game would be in three weeks time, just before the Christmas holidays where Ravenclaw would take on Hufflepuff. Next weekend would be the try outs for the Quidditch teams.  
  
Severus was now on an enforced holiday. He said he would keep up his House duties despite being forced to stop teaching. It would give him something to do, something to take his mind off what may have happened to Michael and Hermione. There was one way he was going to find out and that would not be by picking up a history book. he was going back there, in time. and the potion to enable him to do so would be ready within two weeks. 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe... J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series... I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can... which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be... just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves.  
  
Enjoy...  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Patty, are you coming or not?" Severus asked as he was half way out of the Great Hall on the Saturday morning before Halloween. The potion would be ready on Monday and Severus was anxiously filling in time before he would be able to go back in time and find out once and for all what had happened.  
  
"Sevvie, I am just sorting something out and then I will be right with you. For Merlin's sake, give me one moment, please!" Cil replied exasperated, as Severus stood between the Gryffindor and Slytherin House tables holding Callum and tapping his foot impatiently. There were still numerous students in the hall but breakfast was over with and most of the students were already heading off out for the Hogsmede visit. A few Gryffindor students were heard laughing and Severus turned his head to glare at their frivolity.  
  
"I'll meet you outside, Patty." Severus said and stormed out of the hall. Cil was speaking to Remus Lupin and looked up to see Severus stalking out of the hall. She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Not holding up too well is he, Cil?" Remus asked.  
  
"He'll survive, Reemy. I just pray that he gets his life sorted out soon though. Having his wife away for so long is getting to him. I've never known Severus to be as dark and depressed before. Although, I do know I have not seen him since he was fourteen... even so, it's not him, Reemy." Cil said, shaking her head and looking forlornly at the door her cousin had just escaped through.  
  
"Go on then, Cil. I'll see you in the Hogs Head as we planned. I'll have to go and supervise the visit now anyway and I think you should catch up with Severus." Remus said as he stood up from the table and bowed to Cil in a gesture of goodbye.  
  
"Okay, Reemy. Until lunch time," she waved as he left before leaving the hall herself to go and find her elusive first cousin.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Finally!" Severus said as Patty emerged from the castle still wrapping her scarf around her neck and shivering at a sudden blast of freezing cold air that seemed to rip straight through her.  
  
"Oh, Sevvie... I'm here now, come along. Our carriage awaits us," Cil said as she moved past him and headed for the vacant horseless carriage. Severus followed with Callum still wrapped warmly in his arms.  
  
"Where are we off to anyway? You never usually go shopping... especially on a Hogsmede weekend as well." Cil said as she made herself comfortable. She took a deep breath and looked at her cousin. "Reemy told me, it is most unlike you, Sevvie. Talk to me, I want to know."  
  
"Reemy?" Severus asked as the carriage pulled away and he turned to address her with a pained expression.  
  
"Yeah, Remus Lupin." Severus raised his eyebrow. "I like him; we are meeting up for lunch in the Hogs Head later today."  
  
"I shall busy myself elsewhere then, Patty" Severus told her without hesitation.  
  
"Oh, Sevvie don't. I want you there too. I'm nervous." Cil told him sheepishly.  
  
"Nervous? Why in Merlin's name are you ner-" Severus was interrupted by Callum.  
  
"Daddy," Callum shouted a he stood up on his father's knee and pointed out of the window of the carriage where an owl was flying alongside, a letter tied to its leg.  
  
"Oh... an owl with a letter for one of us," Severus said as he handed Callum over to his cousin and opened the window. He caught the bird and pulled it inside. The owl was a little distressed having been caught mid-flight but soon settled and offered its leg to Severus. It was a school owl and Severus wondered who it could be from since he had just left the building. He retrieved the rolled up letter and the owl took flight again from Severus' outstretched hand out of the window.  
  
"What is it?" Cil asked as Callum looked at his father in wonderment.  
  
"I don't know as yet, Patty." Severus said as he opened the letter.  
  
Severus,  
  
I need to speak to you before you leave on Monday. I'm concerned about a variety of matters and hope you can enlighten me.  
  
Chris.  
  
Severus frowned, what could Chris want to speak with him about? He had been fully versed on what would happen on Monday and the whole surrounding situation.  
  
"Problem?" Cil asked curiously.  
  
"No," Severus said and stuffed the letter into his pocket, choosing silence and contemplation rather than meaningless conversation for the remainder of the journey into Hogsmede.  
  
"So, where are we going, Sevvie?" Cil asked as the carriage pulled to a stop and Severus got out, turning to help his cousin out and take his son from her arms once more.  
  
"Callum needs some new clothes and toys. I have noticed he is growing out of everything he currently owns and his toys are now too young for his intellect." Severus told her.  
  
"Well, ever heard of transfiguration and engorging charms?" Cil asked a bit confused.  
  
"That requires foolish wand waving, Patty." Severus responded with a side ways glance and a smirk on his face.  
  
"You mean you can't do it?" Cil mocked her cousin.  
  
"Quite the contrary, Patty, I can perform these tasks without the use of a wand if necessary." Severus told her.  
  
"Then why buy them, Sevvie?" Cil asked; it was like trying to draw blood out of a stone sometimes when speaking to Severus- he never used to be like that.  
  
"I have the money to... and I need some time out of the castle." He said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I see. Okay then, where to?" Cil asked as she looked around the village at the shops that were in current view. Severus spotted a chain of Madam Malkin's and headed off in that direction; Cil following quickly behind.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Snape. It is a pleasure to see you again." The shop assistant said as she came around to greet him when he entered the shop. "What can I do to help you?"  
  
"My son requires bigger robes. He has outgrown most of his clothing." Severus said indicating his son who was struggling to get down from his father's arms.  
  
"Oh, what a handsome young man! Well now, let me see let me see." The assistant said as she tapped her bottom lip with her wand. "I know," she went off out the back and rummaged about returning a moment later with several outfits, laying them out on the counter for inspection.  
  
"Oh, Sevvie! Aren't those so cute?" Cil said delightedly as she approached and lightly touched the garments one by one. Severus sighed and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Ah, I see your good lady has taste, Professor." The shop assistant replied.  
  
"Madam, this is not my wife." Severus told her in no uncertain terms as he glanced over the robes.  
  
"Your mistress then..." the shop assistant hesitated with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Or my mistress!" Severus said with a raised voice. Cil laughed beside him and whispered to the shop assistant.  
  
"First cousin, don't mind him he's just grumpy today." Cil pointed to one of the robes, which was of a long dark suede blue material with little silver dragons along the seam. "You have to get that one, Sevvie." She said pointing excitedly.  
  
"Just get them all, Patty." Severus replied with a wave of his hand and raised his eyebrow at the look he received from his cousin. "What?"  
  
"Are you not going to see how much they are, Sevvie? These are all of the finest quality... the cost would be-" Cil asked.  
  
"No, I said I had the money for them, Patty." Severus re-iterated, cutting her off mid-sentence.  
  
"That must be nice, to just come into a shop and not even bother about how much something costs." Cil said quietly.  
  
"Your family are not exactly hard up, Patty." Severus replied.  
  
"No, but we had to always watch the sickles, especially when the crops and vines were destroyed due to bad weather. You learn to live with the thought that next year disaster may strike and you may have nothing."  
  
"And now?" Severus asked with interest.  
  
"Now, I live on a professor's wage and send half of it back for my daughter to survive at university. Anyway, enough of my problems, Sevvie, I'm safe and warm with food and a roof over my head," she said patting him on the arm. "We are shopping for Callum today."  
  
Severus grinned, he now had a plan. After purchasing the selection of robes that had been brought out for inspection and a further half dozen more they both left the store and headed for The Little Wizard, a toy store directly opposite the clothes shop, and next door to its sister shop; The Little Witch. Severus and Cil found a selection of toys suitable for Callum and bought bagfuls, selecting the option of delivery for that afternoon and sending the robes along with the packages.  
  
It was now lunch time and Severus accompanied Cil to the Hogs Head before conveniently excusing himself and Callum saying he forgot that he had urgent business to attend to in London. Cil gave him a glare as he left her with Remus and left via the floo network for Diagon Alley saying that he would see her back at Hogwarts.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus arrived in Diagon Alley and immediately headed off for Gringott's Wizarding Bank. He had remembered that all of the money attained when he was a Death Eater was laying collecting dust as he thought about what to do with it. He now had a purpose for it. Approaching the enquiry desk with Callum in arm he cleared his throat and caught the attention of the Goblin behind it.  
  
"Ah, Professor Snape, I shall retrieve Gorgon immediately for you." The Goblin said as he reached for a bell that was on the counter in front of him.  
  
"No, I wish to enquire how much money has been deposited into my vault by Francis Doppleheimer over the years." Francis Doppleheimer was a code name that the Death Eaters had used in order to retrieve their blood money. Voldemort had set up all of the accounts for his followers with the Wizarding bank and the money had trickled in as it was attained during raids.  
  
"Ah, this will take a few moments, Professor Snape." The Goblin replied as he pulled out several dusty old books pertaining to the Snape vault.  
  
"Very well, I shall be back after a short luncheon with my son." Severus told him.  
  
"It shall be calculated by then, sir." The Goblin replied and Severus left for The Leaky Cauldron with Callum.  
  
After a short lunch of a sandwich for him and some stewed apple and custard for Callum, Severus headed back to the bank and straight for the Goblin who had been dealing with his request previously.  
  
"The total amount deposited into your bank account under the name of Francis Doppleheimer comes to a grand total of three hundred and forty-two thousand three hundred and sixty-seven galleons twenty-eight sickles and six knuts." Severus was taken aback; he had never imagined there would be that much money from the carnage that had happened in order to get it. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "The interest acquired over the last thirty years amounts to forty-two thousand galleons." The Goblin looked up from the parchment he had been reading from and awaited a response from his client.  
  
Severus cleared his throat tentatively. "Can I transfer three hundred thousand galleons into a new account in the name of Professor Patricia Priscilla Pendragon-Wolf." Severus thought for a moment then continued. "I want another account opened in the name of Christopher Granger and twenty thousand galleons transferred into that. The rest of the amount you have just told me about can be transferred into the bank account for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Wand please and your key, Professor," The Goblin asked and he held out his hand. Severus pulled out his wand and key and handed them over to the Goblin. After a few signatures and verifications of the wand and key, the transfers were made and two new vault keys handed over to Severus to give to Patty and Chris. Severus nodded his thanks and left the bank with Callum to head back to Hogwarts.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After putting Callum down for a nap and summoning Kelpy to watch over him, Severus headed to the Great Hall for the evening meal. He had only been back for an hour and had not seen anyone since he returned. As he entered the hall from the teacher's entrance he noticed that all of the students were already present and he was just about the last of the professors to arrive. He took his usual seat beside the Headmaster and Patty was on his other side.  
  
"Sevvie... I thank you for leaving me with Reemy at lunch time." Cil said in a whisper from beside him and mock annoyance. Severus leaned into her to catch what she said and chuckled out loud.  
  
"Oh, no problem, Patty, I never did enjoy being a third wheel much."  
  
"Well we had a pleasant afternoon. Lunch lasted nearly three hours and we went for a walk and..."  
  
"You do know about him don't you, Patty?" Severus asked; a bit concerned for his cousin.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That I'm a werewolf, Cil." Remus said as he moved to sit next to her. "She does know, Severus. It's no secret anymore."  
  
"Yes, and from one Wolf to another," she grinned. "There are no secrets between us, Sevvie. Don't you fret, dear cousin."  
  
"Fine," Severus conceded. "But, Remus, I will warn you now that if you..."  
  
"No need to, Severus. I understand completely." Remus said cutting him off. Severus nodded and set about his dinner.  
  
"So, how was your afternoon, Sevvie?"  
  
"Fine, Patty. I have something for you but you are not to open this until you are alone. Understood?" Severus asked as he reached into his pocket for an envelope which contained her vault key and a note he had written.  
  
"I understand, Severus," Cil nodded and looked very confused as he handed her the envelope and she put it into her own pocket with a nod of thanks and a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Dinner ended and the hall emptied. Severus got up from the table and excused himself as he headed off back to his own chambers. Callum was still fast asleep and Kelpy was guarding him as if her life depended on it. It was the first opportunity that Severus had to speak to the elf for any length of time and so he sat down on the chair closest to the fire and made himself comfortable.  
  
"Kelpy," he called to the elf; who was still in the nursery.  
  
"Yes Master Snape, sir. Kelpy is here to serve." The elf said as she ran into the sitting room and stood before him, bouncing from one foot to the other.  
  
"I have some questions for you, Kelpy." The elf hopped about nervously and Severus sighed. "Sit down." The elf gasped in shock at the invitation and was about to start shouting and crying but Severus interrupted her. "I gave you an order, obey." Kelpy sat down quickly and remained silent.  
  
"Does this please, sir?" Kelpy asked now that she was sitting cross legged on the floor.  
  
"Yes, Kelpy. Now I have several questions about the origin of your people. I want answers, I need answers. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, Master sir." Kelpy nodded her head quickly, ears flapping about ludicrously.  
  
"Tell me about your people and what they were like four and a half thousand years ago."  
  
"We House Elves have only been in submission for six hundred years now, Master sir. We knows our places and we is not complaining, Master sir but once elves was free. We likes our freedom and once our magic was more powerful than Wizard folks."  
  
"Continue," Severus prompted.  
  
"Back in the time you wants to know about, elves was very magical. They seen themselves as high up beings in control of everything and your peoples, sir."  
  
"In control of Wizards?" Kelpy nodded furiously, her ears flapping again. "Tell me what they did."  
  
"They controlled the Wizards who were powerful. Elves told the high Wizards what to do and they would control their peoples."  
  
"Were elves in Egypt?"  
  
"Elves were all over the world, Master sir but in Egypt there was more Wizards there. Elves were desert folk then. We likes the hot and dry weather."  
  
"So your people would control say... the Egyptian Pharaohs?" Severus asked.  
  
"We would sends them messages, Master sir."  
  
"How?"  
  
"In the crops."  
  
"So, you have known all along that the symbols we were looking at for so long and trying to decipher on the blasted book were written by Elves!" Severus erupted in sheer anger. "You've known all along that Elves controlled the Wizards in Ancient Egypt and produced the crop circles!" Kelpy was shaking visibly as Severus towered over her as he sat forward in his chair. "What do you know about the Book of Shadows? Tell me everything, Kelpy or you will receive clothes!"  
  
"No! No clothes, Master sir, please!" Kelpy cried and shook her head.  
  
"Tell me then," Severus demanded in a low growl.  
  
"The book is written by Sekhmet. She was not ever controlled by Elves. Her father was under Elf magic. He read the messages in the crops and ruled the Wizarding peoples. He set Hathor his daughter out on a task to cleanse the land of bad Wizards who was killing the land and the Desert Elves. The Desert Elves turned bad and made him tell Hathor to kill lots of innocent peoples."  
  
"Why were Elves like this?"  
  
"Elves was bad bad folks." Kelpy said shaking her head solemnly. "We was protecting our lands and we was more powerful than anything so we used our magic and ruled over all."  
  
"And now? Why are crop circles still appearing around the world?"  
  
"The messages are still written by the free elves... the ones who have got clothes. They is not under any binding of magic and no control of Wizard so they does revert back to their roots." Severus looked shocked and Kelpy continued. "We elves does not have bad magic no more, Master sir. Not since we was bred to be weaker than the Wizarding peoples."  
  
"Who is Sekhmet?"  
  
"The Elves do not know, Master sir."  
  
"Is it Hathor?"  
  
"We does not know, sir. We does not know." Kelpy bawled into clenched fists dramatically.  
  
"Kelpy, you have been helpful. Dismissed," Severus told the elf and she leapt to her feet and vanished into thin air as quickly as was possible. Despite what Kelpy said, Elves were still dangerous creatures, especially if they achieved their freedom from slavery.  
  
Severus sighed, there was much that still needed to be understood and he was still nowhere near finding out who Sekhmet was. He sat with his head in his hands for a short time before being interrupted by a knock on the door. He got to his feet and opened it, revealing his cousin.  
  
"Patty, come on in." Severus invited and stepped to the side to allow her admittance. She did not look too happy at all as she marched past him and stood with her hands on her hips and her back to him in front of the fire.  
  
"Severus Simeon Snape!" Cil began to shout as she stormed in. Severus raised his eyebrow at her; it had been a long time since anyone had shouted his full name at him. "How dare you!" She demanded, whirling around to face him as her cloak swirled around her in typical Snape-fashion.  
  
"How dare I what, Patricia?" Severus asked.  
  
"Do this," she said holding up the vault key and letter he had given to her earlier that evening. "I am not some charity case, Severus. I do not need your money!" She intoned as she glared at him in the eye, her face a picture of thunder.  
  
"Patty, I want you to have it. I have no use for it." Severus said as he moved away from the door and approached her; the door being left slightly ajar.  
  
"Severus, I don't want it. I can survive on what I make as a professor here." Cil said as she thrust the key and letter towards him in her hand for him to take back.  
  
"I don't want you to struggle, Patty. I have more than enough money to fund the entire Hogwarts student body through seven years of education here, university and into half of their lives. I have no way to spend it all." Severus told her as he continued to look her in the eye and ignore her outstretched hand.  
  
"You should not be doing this, Severus." Cil said as she waved the key and letter in front of him, attempting to capture his attention to the fact she was trying to hand him something.  
  
"Why?" Severus asked as he began to pace.  
  
"I wasn't asking for help you know." Cil told him as she followed his movements.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I was simply commenting on how I have never been able to go into a shop and just get whatever I wanted."  
  
"I know." Severus said again.  
  
"The vast majority of people being exactly the same way inclined too, Severus."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Therefore, there is no need to give me this." She said holding up the key and letter again.  
  
"I shall be most offended if you refuse my gift." Severus said as he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"I shall be most offended if you force me to accept it." She told him as she looked him straight in the eye, challengingly.  
  
"Then think of it as money in order to raise Callum should anything happen while I'm away." Severus almost pleaded.  
  
"Oh, Severus, nothing will happen to you. I have every faith that you will return soon enough and bring your wife along with you." Cil tried to comfort. "I can't wait to meet her, I've heard so much about her from the other professors and the students love her too." Severus felt pride rise up inside him at what his cousin was saying regarding his wife.  
  
"Just accept it, please, Patty. If you do not use it on yourself then send it to your daughter."  
  
"Does it mean that much to you?" Cil asked with concern written in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it does. You and I were always very close, Patty. I like to think we are still close to one another. I cannot sit back and watch you struggle to maintain an existence. Not when I have the means to alter it vastly." Severus looked her in the eyes. "Accept it."  
  
"Thank you, Sevvie." Cil said as she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ah-hem," the two broke apart and span round to see who had just interrupted them from the doorway. Christopher Granger stood on the threshold with his hand on the portrait keeping it open.  
  
"Chris?" Severus said as he stepped away from his cousin slightly but still kept his arm around her waist. Chris just stood and watched the two of them, trying to work out what he was actually seeing before him. Severus saw his mind working ten to the dozen and interrupted the thought process. "You requested to speak with me, Chris but I assumed it might be tomorrow rather than at this time on a Saturday night."  
  
"Well, that would have apparently suited you far better, Professor Snape." Chris spat at him with an angry look on his face and suspicion in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Cil asked, "Sevvie, who is this? How can he come here and speak with you like this?"  
  
"Christopher Granger is Hermione's brother and therefore my brother-in- law." Severus supplied, wondering why on earth she had not already worked that one out; she had been teaching him for the past seven weeks after all.  
  
"Oh... I had not registered that fact," she said in awe of her own stupidity.  
  
"That is most obvious, Professor Wolf."  
  
"Watch your tone, Mr. Granger. Professor Wolf is still your teacher." Severus warned and removed his hand from her waist. "Now, why did you wish to speak with me?"  
  
"To ask about her!" Chris exploded and pointed at Cil; his face full of thunder. Severus had almost forgotten how volatile the boy could be but it was coming back to him quickly.  
  
"Calm down!" Severus said with a raised voice, he was very surprised Callum was not already awake with all of the noise that had already occurred. "Sit down," Severus pointed to the couch and prompted Cil to do the same; he took his own seat by the fire. "Speak."  
  
"My sister has been gone for less than two months and you are already taking up with some other woman. I think you owe me an explanation." Chris insinuated.  
  
"What makes you think Sevvie and I are something of an item, Mr. Granger?" Cil asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I've seen you both together. I just saw you both kissing and cuddling. The very fact he allows you to call him 'Sevvie' in public!" Chris raged as he sat on the edge of the seat.  
  
"I should not have to explain myself to you, Mr. Granger." Severus replied in an acidic tone.  
  
"No? How about when Hermione comes back? Will you tell her? I am starting to wonder If you were the victim of a spell cast on Hermione when you and Sonia..."  
  
"How dare you question me!" Severus exploded, fire in his eyes and rage bubbling beneath the surface of his skin. "I have always been faithful to my wife. She was indeed under a spell, which was cast by the Headmaster himself and I was indeed a victim of that blasted book playing mind games with my wife."  
  
"Then why are you fooling around with her!" Chris accused with a stab of his finger in Cil's direction.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"I've seen you, you are quite inseparable."  
  
"Hold it, young man." Cil interrupted. "Now, you have the wrong end of the wand here. Severus and I are not lovers and will never ever be such." She affirmed with finality in her voice.  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Because it is true," Severus told him.  
  
"He is my cousin, Mr. Granger. First cousin to be more exact," Chris' jaw dropped and he looked quickly between the two professors in front of him, seeing a slight family resemblance. He went rather red with embarrassment.  
  
"Forget it." Severus said and looked away from everyone, staring into the fire.  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus. Really sorry," Chris said getting up from the couch and exiting the chambers very quickly.  
  
Severus sighed loudly and shook his head. When would people trust him... he had never seemed to be fully trusted ever since the day he joined the Death Eaters.  
  
"What time do you leave tomorrow, Sevvie?" Cil asked, drawing his attention away from the fire. They had sat in a long silence once Chris had left the chambers. Severus deep in thought and Cil giving him a little time to calm down; she was well aware of how his temper could be very explosive these days.  
  
"Early afternoon, Patty, the potion will be finished at twenty-seven minutes past one."  
  
"That's rather exact."  
  
"Potions is an exact art form, Patty." Severus drawled, looking at her sharply with a pained expression.  
  
"Of course it is, Sevvie." She said, unconvinced; she really just assumed he was rather anally retentive about his work. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I shall be gone for a few months but you will hopefully see the three... four of us," Severus raised his eyebrows and smiled suddenly.  
  
"Four?" Cil enquired.  
  
"Hermione is pregnant. She cannot travel through time in the latter stages of her pregnancy. She will have to give birth and we'll have to wait until the baby is a little stronger."  
  
"Oh, Severus. I never knew Hermione was expecting." Cil said as she covered her mouth with her hand in a shocked expression.  
  
"Neither did I until I read it in the diary, Patty." He replied.  
  
"So, you'll be gone for..."  
  
"I estimate four months." Severus replied.  
  
"In my time that will be..."  
  
"Well, if all goes well we should return a few hours after you see me leave. I will time it like that so that I don't run into myself leaving."  
  
"Oh, how complicated," Severus laughed at her.  
  
"You teach Arithmancy for Merlin's sake, Patty. Time is a huge part of most of your formulae. Surely you can comprehend a little time travel." Cil smiled back at him sheepishly.  
  
"Of course I can, I just don't like to think of my cousin being a part of it." She sighed heavily. "What is the potential that something will go wrong?"  
  
"There is always the potential, Patty but I am a Potions Master and I can always invent a different potion should the ingredients be damaged in transit again." Severus told her, completely sure of his abilities to do just that should the need arise.  
  
"What if it's not the potion that's the problem?"  
  
"Then I shall just have to take things as they come. I am a powerful wizard, Patty. I can take care of myself and my family."  
  
"I'm sure you can. I will miss you though." Cil told him sadly, she had only just become reacquainted with her cousin and to lose him again so soon was a very distressing thought.  
  
"It should only be a few hours, Patty." They were silent for a moment and just looked at one another. "Look after Callum for me, make sure he's safe." Severus told her seriously. He could not bare the thought of leaving his son without either of his parents but this was indeed the only way to bring them all back together again as a family.  
  
"I will, Severus, have no fears about that." Severus got up from his seat and headed off to the back of the room.  
  
"Give this to Christopher for me as well, please." Severus pulled out an envelope from the top draw of his desk and handed it to his cousin once he had returned to the seating area.  
  
"I will, when you leave, I'll give it to him." Cil assured him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Okay, I will leave you for tonight. You need to rest well." Cil said getting up. "Good night, Sevvie." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Good night, Patty." Severus said before she broke away from him and exited the chambers with tears in her eyes.  
  
Severus turned and headed into his bedroom, tomorrow was going to be a long day indeed but he would see Hermione again... his beautiful, pregnant wife, and that was a dream that he couldn't wait to come true. 


	10. chapter 10

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe... J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series... I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can... which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be... just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves.  
  
Enjoy...  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
It had been a long morning. Severus had been up before the birds of the Forbidden Forest and had been spending time with his son as he counted down the hours he had left before he travelled back in time. He had had a few visitors namely Albus, Cil and Ronald Weasley; all wishing him well and making sure he had everything sorted out and someone to look after Callum etcetera.  
  
Severus had just sat back down in the rocking chair in the nursery as he slowly rocked Callum off to sleep when there was another knock on the door, signalling yet another visitor. With a sigh and a quick look down at Callum, Severus decided he would remain seated; Callum was just about to drop off into the land of slumber and he didn't want to disturb him yet again.  
  
"Aperio," Severus said quietly and flicked his hand in the direction of the door. Wandless magic came easily to Severus as he had practiced it every day when he had been in league with the Death Eaters; a necessity for the type of work he had to take part in and the very real possibility that he might be without a wand after it had been forcibly taken from him. The door opened and Harry Potter stepped through, looking around he noticed Severus sitting in the nursery and moved closer to the nursery door.  
  
"Severus," Harry said in a hushed voice as he stepped over the threshold and into the room. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were trying to settle Callum down."  
  
"Do not worry, Potter." Severus told him in a quiet voice as he glanced down at Callum again and found him fast asleep.  
  
"I wanted to..."  
  
"Wait a moment," Severus told Harry as he began to get up and headed over to the cot to lie Callum down. "Follow me." Severus led Harry back out of the nursery and into the lounge. "Take a seat." Harry sat down on the armchair opposite the one Severus now occupied.  
  
"Severus, are you all set?" Harry asked as he brushed his long hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ears, and sat forward in the chair.  
  
"The potion is almost complete, yes. I shall be leaving around one thirty this afternoon." Severus replied dryly, wondering why Potter was there at all.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Harry stated.  
  
"You are not," Severus returned quite emphatically.  
  
"Severus, you will need help back there and I am one of Hermione's and Michael's best friends. I also have many skills that you could use. You have no idea what to expect when you get back there." Harry said as he tried to reason with his former Potions Master. There was a long silence as Severus just stared at Harry, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Potter saves the day again? A little bored now the Dark Lord has finally been defeated?" Severus sneered as he gazed on at the younger man in disdain.  
  
"Not at all, Severus, I want to help and..."  
  
"And your Gryffindor sense of nobility means that you have to tag along with me?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I yearn for adventure," Harry said honestly. "Hermione would also never forgive her friends if they let something happen to you. We discussed it and I was elected to 'tag along' as you put it."  
  
"We?" Severus demanded.  
  
"Yes, Albus, Ron, Cil, Remus and Minerva," Harry replied. Severus sighed deeply and shook his head slightly.  
  
"Stay out of my way," Severus began, knowing he had no choice but to take him. "I am in charge. You do as I say and bring that invisibility cloak of yours." Severus instructed; it would indeed be beneficial to have Potter along on the journey, although there was no way in Hades he would say as much to him.  
  
"Done. I'll meet you in the Potions classroom at half one." Harry said standing up and backing his way towards the door with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Do not be late." Severus growled darkly as he watched Harry leave.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Half past one rolled around very quickly. Severus had spent the rest of the morning playing with Callum and explaining the situation to him, even though he knew Callum had no idea what his father had been saying.  
  
Severus had left his chambers with Callum in his arms at quarter to one and had appeared in the Potions laboratory to finish the final stages of the Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion. As pre arranged, Potter entered the classroom on time and ready to go.  
  
"Do you have your cloak?" Severus asked as Harry stood in the centre of the classroom. Severus had seen him enter through the open lab door and called out to him.  
  
"Yes." Harry said as he approached the open door.  
  
"Affairs in order?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Er..." Harry gulped nervously at the unexpected question.  
  
"No matter, Potter," Severus grinned evilly. "I'm sure we will be fine, you are a dab hand at getting yourself out of the stickiest of situations after all," he drawled.  
  
"Right," Harry nodded, still nervous. "Is that the potion?"  
  
"Yes, a vial for you, one for me and I have ten more in an unbreakable container so we can get back home again, along with spare potions ingredients and in excess of everything just in case." Severus said as Harry watched him stand up and finish packing a bag with the vials. "I for one have absolutely no desire to stay in the Ancient past."  
  
"Dadadadadad," Callum started to cry from the transfigured cot beside where Severus had been sitting moments before. Severus turned to see his son standing up and tears in his eyes.  
  
"Be with you in a moment, son." Severus told him gently as he had his hands full of ingredients.  
  
"I'll take him," Harry said as he entered the lab fully and headed over to the cot. He lifted Callum up and looked deep into his dark brown eyes that were the image of his mother's. "Hey, what's all that noise for, little man?" Harry asked as Callum continued to cry and gaze back into Harry's green eyes. He promptly clenched a fist and stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
"He is teething still. I shall get his ointment if you would just console him, Harry?" Severus told him.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Harry said as Severus stepped out of the lab and headed into his office. He returned moments later and retrieved his son from Harry's arms, sitting down in the nearest seat and lying Callum down across his lap.  
  
"Open up, Callum," Severus said as he tipped some of the soothing potion onto his right index finger and pushed it into Callum's mouth, rubbing it lightly around his gums. Callum immediately settled and began chewing on Severus' finger.  
  
"Ah, a sight to behold!" Severus turned his head to find Albus Dumbledore standing grinning in the doorway.  
  
"Albus," Severus nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"All set?" Albus asked as he smiled brightly at Callum and stroked his head when he approached. Callum's attention shifted to the Headmaster and he quickly lost interest in sucking his father's finger.  
  
"Yes, set to go," Severus said removing his finger from Callum's mouth and sitting him upright again.  
  
"You will have to change your attire in order to blend in with the Ancient Egyptians, Severus, you too Harry." Albus said, noticing that Severus was in his usual attire and Harry a more relaxed Muggle style of clothing.  
  
"We are aware of that, Albus and will be casting glamour charms. This way I shall not actually have to wear little more than a face cloth around my waist." Severus growled his response.  
  
"Hahaha, just as I thought, Severus. Your modesty goes before you." Cil said as she entered the lab.  
  
"Patty..." Severus began angrily but just stopped and shook his head with a deep sigh.  
  
"Alright then, let's get this show on the road." Harry said clapping his hands together and looking at Severus pointedly. Severus stood up and hugged Callum tightly, kissing him on the cheek and whispering to be good for his cousin while he was away, in his ear. He handed Callum over to Cil reluctantly and picked up one of the vials from the desk along with the bag of ingredients.  
  
"To the sub-dungeons then," Albus turned and led them all down, further into the bowels of Hogwarts castle. When they arrived they were met by the other professors who had cast wards to guard the Book of Shadows. They worked diligently and before long the wards were down and they all stood in the last chamber before the one housing the dreaded book.  
  
"You take care now, both of you," Cil said as she hugged Callum and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Look after Callum, Patty. We shall see you soon," Severus said as he stroked his son's head once before turning and standing next to Harry.  
  
"Good luck, Mate," Ron said to Harry before speaking to Snape. "Bring them back safely, Severus."  
  
There were quick rounds of goodbyes and Albus transfigured Harry's and Severus' wands into rings as he had done with Hermione's and Michael's before they had left.  
  
"Take care and come back to us safely," Albus told them both as he stared into their eyes pointedly. "Severus, I have the diary... I shall look out for any new entries should you not return to us in twelve hours time from now."  
  
"I shall write anything that... happens... or indeed keep a diary if there are major problems with getting home again." Severus said, Albus nodded. "Okay, Potter?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied as he followed Severus in drinking down the Potion. Within seconds they both faded from view.  
  
"Let us hope this all works out this time," Minerva said as the group turned to leave and re-erect the wards.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus and Harry landed in the Hogwarts sub-dungeons with a thud. Harry fell to the side and hit the wall while Severus stumbled across the stone floor trying not to drop the bag of potions ingredients and vials despite the unbreakable charm that was protecting them.  
  
"Heh, looks no different," Harry said from the corner of the room. Severus turned towards the voice but could see nothing; there were no torches burning in the chamber in this time period.  
  
"Potter, I do not know how you can tell the difference considering it is dark." Severus said raising his hand out in front of him. "Lumos!" He said and his ring lit up to cast a warm glow around the chamber.  
  
"Had my eyes closed before we transferred," Harry said as he laughed and opened his eyes, squinting at the light from Severus' ring.  
  
Severus sighed angrily. "We shall apparate to the Royal Palace, Master's quarters. This is where Hermione and Michael were staying... well, where Michael was staying the last time he wrote in the diary."  
  
"Okay, what if we are seen though?" Harry asked looking dubious. Severus glared at him and pointed to Harry. Following his gaze, Harry began to look sheepish. "Oh, my invisibility cloak should be of use there then."  
  
"The anti-apparition wards are not in use in this time frame... I do not believe these wards have even been invented as yet." Severus looked at the younger man.  
  
"Come on then, let's find out what is happening in the land of the Pharaohs." Harry threw the cloak around them both and put his arm round his ex-Potions Master- much to Severus' delight.  
  
"Nox!" Severus said and the light from his wand-ring extinguished, he then muttered two glamour charms and felt a sudden rush of cold air as his and Harry's clothing took on the outward appearances of the Ancient Egyptians.  
  
"You lead the apparition since you know where we are going." In actual fact Severus did not know, he had only seen the pictures that Michael had drawn... he imagined the grand staircase near to Michael and Hermione's chambers before he apparated them both... with his fingers crossed for good luck and a huge leap of faith.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Michael wrote another line in the diary. He was not even certain Severus could read the copied diary but he decided he would keep the log entries for posterity if nothing else. He had just finished drawing some more pictures and was going to try and close the log entry before trying to sleep. He had not managed to get much sleep the previous night due to the incessant rain pounding on the ground outside.  
  
... so, there you have it, a few more pictures for you. I think that if this rain keeps up we shall all have to move into the upstairs accommodation here in Memphis. I'm currently sitting in the chambers that Hermione and I were given when we had our job promotion...  
  
There was a popping noise... one noise that was short and sharp but most definitely there. Michael looked up towards the entranceway to the chambers but saw nothing. He glanced back down at the page and wrote again.  
  
I've just heard a noise... this place is usually exceptionally quiet but you never know with Sekhmet on the rampage these days, especially as she only comes out at night...  
  
Now, there was a thought... what if it had been the crazed deity that had made that noise? He shook his head, he was becoming paranoid. He continued his entry into the diary.  
  
...and it's dark now... What...oh my word...  
  
There were shuffling noises and Michael gripped his transfigured quill tightly in his hand, not noticing as the nib cut the end of his finger and blood spotted across the diary page he had been writing on. He looked towards the door as his heart pounded in his chest very audibly and his breathing quickened.  
  
Michael squinted in the candle light as he saw a shadow approaching him he cocked his head to the side and started to back away slowly. Before he had a chance to think there was a shimmer in front of him and two people emerged from an invisibility cloak dressed in the skimpiest clothing Michael had yet seen on any Ancient Egyptian.  
  
"How..." Michael began, he was utterly speechless. Severus Snape and Harry Potter stood before him. Severus took one look at the open diary on the table and glared back at Michael with pure venom and murder in his eyes. With lightening reflexes he reached out and grabbed Michael by the throat tightly, shoving him up against the nearest wall. "Urgh... S-Sn...a..p..e.."  
  
"You put me through hell!" Severus rasped and spat in his face as Michael continued to choke and turn blue.  
  
"S..n..a.." Michael tried again but couldn't speak, his larynx was becoming completely blocked off as he flailed his arms to try and push the older and stronger wizard away.  
  
"Severus, don't." Harry urged as he stepped into Snape's field of view and tried to pull the two apart.  
  
"Stay out of this, Potter!" Severus snapped. "This ingrate has put me and my son through absolute hell. How could you write that?"  
  
"He cannot answer you if you choke him to death." Harry reasoned. Severus released Michael and watched as he slid to the sand covered floor coughing and spluttering.  
  
"D-do w-w-what?" Michael choked and coughed out.  
  
"You had me believe you had been attacked. Killed, that my wife was left here in this land all alone with a maniac on the loose! The blood on the diary sent my mind in all directions, each and every one of them worse than the last image conjured by the visions that you instilled in my brain!" Severus breathed shallowly as he spoke quickly and with pure acidic tones.  
  
"Blood?" Michael asked. "What did you read?"  
  
"What you have just written..." Severus growled.  
  
"But how could that make you think..." Michael looked down at his hands and noticed his cut finger, actively bleeding. "Ah, here is where the blood is from. I must have cut my finger on the quill when you scared me with all that noise." Michael said, holding his finger up for Severus to see and defending himself.  
  
"Seven weeks have I gone through hurt and sorrow caused by what you have just written!" Severus shouted, Michael had never seen his former Potions Master so angry before and was truly quite scared.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what!" He snapped at Michael.  
  
"I wouldn't have written it had it not been for you scaring me!" Michael tried to reason.  
  
Severus was speechless, he hated time travel and paradoxes were simply mind numbing to him. He turned his back and began to pace. So, this was his fault; fuelled by an over active imagination on his part? It was all logical when you thought about it really. He sighed heavily and turned back to Michael.  
  
"Where is my wife?" Severus asked massaging his temples and breathing deeply to affect some modicum of calm again.  
  
"In the palace at Heliopolis under the most watchful eye of Hathor," Michael said with a croaky voice.  
  
"Take me there," Severus demanded.  
  
"We cannot go there until tomorrow morning, it is not safe," Michael countered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sekhmet is in town shall we say?" Severus sighed and sat down on a stone bench wincing as the cold hit his bear legs. "You know, you are allowed to wear more than what you currently are. You are dressed as Nubian slaves."  
  
"Well, could you help us out?" Harry asked.  
  
"Certainly, Harry," Michael waved his wand-ring and set the glamour charm to convert their outward appearances to what he was thinking they should look like. "There you go."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said as he looked at Severus and saw that he looked more like Royalty than a slave; when Harry looked down at himself he could only see what he was really wearing- his Muggle-type clothing.  
  
"So... how have you been?" Harry tried a he rocked on his heels and looked over at Michael, trying to break the tension that was becoming thick in the air.  
  
"Erm... fine I guess." Michael responded as he glanced over at Severus who was holding his head in his hands now. "It is strange living in this time frame. The Ancient Egyptians believe in magic however, so if we do something not within Egyptian Muggle keeping then it is explained by way of some deity wanting to give us a gift."  
  
"What of Hermione?" Severus asked quietly.  
  
"Severus she is fine, really. Quite big now with her pregnancy but Hathor is the deity of childbirth so therefore she is in the best hands Egypt currently has to offer." Michael sighed, "I have not been allowed to see much of her and when I do, she comments on how tired she feels and that Hathor is constantly keeping watch on her."  
  
"And this Sekhmet woman... What of her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Woman?" Michael raised his eyebrow. "Sekhmet could not be further from being classed as a woman, Harry."  
  
"Then what is Sekhmet?"  
  
"That is a very good question. Sekhmet is a deity invoked by the sun god Re. She takes the form of a lioness with perhaps some human characteristics. It is said that if you see Sekhmet in person, that she will be the last thing you will see." Michael paused. "She is close, her crusade to rid Egypt of those who oppose Re has moved very close to Memphis. We are expecting her to surface any night now."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Perhaps," Michael nodded. "I thought you two might in fact be her."  
  
"When can we leave for Heliopolis?" Severus asked.  
  
"First light. I shall take you both there but I hold no hope that you will be able to see Hermione however, so I suggest that you bring along Harry's cloak." Michael yawned deeply. "Now, if you two don't mind, I have had a very long day and need to sleep. You can transfigure your own beds if you like. The facilities are beyond basic so you'll just have to make do I'm afraid." Harry nodded as Severus sat and stared into space. "Will he be okay?" Michael asked Harry as he nodded in Snape's direction.  
  
"He'll be fine as soon as he sees Hermione in person and knows she is safe and well in his own mind," Harry replied. Michael nodded before saying good night and heading off to bed.  
  
It was going to be a long wait for the morning, Severus could not sleep; it was still mid afternoon to him after all. 


	11. chapter 11

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe... J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. I am sorry to keep you all waiting for an update this long- know that I will indeed finish the story though. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves.  
  
Enjoy...  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Morning finally came and Severus awoke immediately as the first ray of sunlight streamed through the open window. Today was going to be busy but Severus had a plan. Basically, he and Harry would go with Michael to the palace in Heliopolis. Severus and Harry would both be disguised under the invisibility cloak and would be able to sneak off to find Hermione while Michael kept anyone who may be around busily distracted. Severus would find Hermione and apparate her back to the master's quarters in Memphis before they waited for Harry and Michael to arrive and then they would all apparate back to Ancient Hogwarts. When back in Scotland they would find a nice little corner to hide in while Hermione had the baby, live there for a few weeks before collecting the ingredients needed to destroy the book and drink the time travel potions, returning back home in one piece.  
  
Simple.  
  
Well, in theory anyway... even the best made plans went astray frequently and only time would tell... that proverbial cauldron that was thrown into the works, was always causing things to go wrong.  
  
Severus lay on the sand covered floor postulating as the sunlight streamed into the room. The noise outside was steadily increasing as the city of Memphis began to awaken and head off to their daily duties.  
  
"Breakfast?" Severus turned to see Michael standing over by the entranceway to the room.  
  
"Yes," Severus said getting to his feet and brushing himself down.  
  
"We all go to the main dining area usually but you and Harry are not expected, so I guess we should eat here." Michael had already been out that morning in search of food, he had managed to bring back some fruits and flat bread. "I've set some food out on the bench in here," Michael indicated the room he was standing in.  
  
"Lead the way then," Severus said following Michael. Harry was already in the other room waiting for them so they all sat down and began to eat.  
  
"So do you actually have a plan for today then?" Michael asked as he looked to both Severus and Harry expectantly. He was dubious that any idea they had would work but he was willing to listen.  
  
"Severus is in charge," Harry said as he chewed some grapes and swallowed. Harry had already been warned and with Severus' volatile temper, he did not want to step on any toes.  
  
"We shall apparate to the palace, Harry and I under the invisibility cloak. You shall distract anyone we encounter as we search for my wife. I shall apparate Hermione and I back to here once I've found her, and Harry shall find you; apparating back here once you have both met up. We shall then apparate back to Ancient Hogwarts, set up camp until the baby is born and Hermione is fit to time travel again." Severus grabbed a piece of bread and ripped it in half, chewing vigorously on a piece. A very autocratic approach, Severus was open for no discussion on the subject and that was the end of it.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry said, looking over to Michael and smiling at the look on his face.  
  
"We can but try, I suppose," Michael agreed with a dubious look on his face and a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Good. Eat quickly, we will leave soon," Severus told them in no uncertain terms, he had already waited around for far too long.  
  
"Are you still tired, Talibah?" Hermione looked up at the servant who had spoken to her and nodded slightly. "Would you like to be bathed? Mistress Hathor has asked me to help you again this morning."  
  
"No, thank you. I think I can manage myself today," Hermione smiled briefly and hoped that the servant would just leave her alone; she could really use a few more hours of sleep. Last night Hermione had been in bed before the sun had gone down, Hathor, as usual had said a prayer over her as she began to drift off into the land of slumber. She had never known such lethargy before in her life. When she had carried Callum she had been quite energetic throughout most of her pregnancy but this time she was hardly able to keep her eyes open.  
  
Ah, Callum, how she missed her son. It had been so long to be away from her baby and when... if she ever saw him again he may well not even recognise her....his own mother. A few tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks as she thought about Callum, she sniffed and looked up to the servant again. "Please," Hermione asked forlornly. "Allow me to tend to myself this morning, I need to think."  
  
"The mistress will not like me to leave you in such a state, Talibah," the servant tried to reason with Hermione anxiously.  
  
"I shall ensure you are not reprimanded in any way," Hermione said. The servant nodded and reluctantly left the room. Hermione sighed heavily and moved over to sit by the open window. A slight breeze was coming through the opening and was cooling to Hermione's burning and tear-stained face. She closed her eyes and took some deep and calming breaths. Usually when she began to think about Callum, thoughts of Severus were not far behind... and those thoughts were extremely painful.  
  
They had been stuck in the past for almost eight months now and getting home was now next to nearly impossible. Hermione knew that the key ingredient to making the Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion had now expired and would not be available for around seven hundred years. As for finding a substitute- Hermione was beginning to seriously doubt her abilities these days- tiredness tended to win outright and her mind wandered frequently. She had Michael though, whenever she was permitted to see him anyway... it had seemed a long time since this had been the case as well.  
  
"You will not accept help to bathe this morning, Talibah?" Hathor asked from the entranceway disturbing the solitude of the depressed witch. Hermione looked round and shook her head distractedly.  
  
"I just wish to be left alone for a while, Hathor," Hermione mumbled more to her self.  
  
"You need to bathe, this will help you relax, and the baby to turn," Hathor tried to reason.  
  
"I shall do so later, I need some time alone," Hermione replied, quie exasperated at their pushy attitudes.  
  
"The baby is not long in arriving now, Talibah..."  
  
"Later, please," Hermione said, cutting her off immediately.  
  
"Alright then, we shall return soon," Hathor said, leaving the room and Hermione by herself once again. Hermione turned back and looked out of the window again; she would fall asleep with the breeze and sunlight on her face.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I really think you should slow down before you leave me behind... I'm finding it most difficult to keep up with you and therefore to keep covered by this cloak," Harry whispered furiously as he hurried along in Snape's wake. They had travelled down six winding corridors which were lit by torches. The sandstone walls were cool to the touch but the heat within the palace walls was stifling under the hot Egyptian sun. Hieroglyphics could be seen strewn across each wall portraying different scenes in history and the glorious path of the Sun-god Re who currently reigned over Ancient Egypt. On one wall a new story was under construct... looking more closely as they hurried by, Harry could see that it depicted what looked to be a massacre with a lioness being victorious at the centre. Severus stopped abruptly and Harry slammed into his back.  
  
"Potter," Severus began in a most restrained manner as he clenched his fists and teeth together. "I have little time to spend in this god forsaken hole as it is. I want my wife and all of us out of here with great expedience."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"Keep up then," Severus growled and strode off once again.  
  
"We will be heard if not seen, Severus!" Harry said in a hushed but forceful voice.  
  
"What do you take me for, Potter?" Severus slowed down but carried on walking, "I have already cast a silencing spell on our footsteps you imbecile." Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"Michael took the last left hand turn and you never even noticed, Severus," Harry griped back.  
  
"I noticed but Hermione is not down the last left hand turn," Severus told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"And how on this Earth do you know that!" Harry asked, heatedly.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I happen to be a Wizard. I am most capable of casting a simple location spell along with a silencing charm. How you ever managed to graduate from Hogwarts is a mystery to me." Severus growled, Potter was really beginning to annoy the life out of him.  
  
"Sshh!"  
  
"Wha-," Severus stopped talking as a shadow fell across the floor in front of him. From the side corridor Hathor came along with an enterage of servants who continued to cross in front of Harry and himself on their way towards an opening a bit further down the corridor. "Follow them," Severus whispered to Harry once they had passed.  
  
They crept along the corridor and approached the opening. Hearing voices from inside the room Severus peeked around the corridor to see the servants surrounding something and Hathor speaking to whomever was in the centre of the circle. He couldn't make out what was being said but supposed it must have been alright as Hathor quickly left the room.  
  
"I wonder what she said," Harry whispered beside Severus.  
  
"Sshh," Severus hissed as he tried to make out who was in the centre of the circle of servants. All he could make out was that the servants were washing someone and clothes were being brought out and chanting was being heard. "I do not understand what they are chanting the translation spell is not working here."  
  
"I can't hear them either... perhaps we should move closer?"  
  
"Perhaps we should wait until the servants leave."  
  
"You wish to see your wife?" Severus turned at the sound of a voice behind them.  
  
"Yes, I do," Severus heard Michael say to a rather tall and imposing figure who could only be the one and only Re.  
  
"She is in there with the servants. You may see her for a short time only; Hathor informed me that your wife is not in good spirit today." Re intoned in a very deep and commanding voice.  
  
"May I enquire as to what is wrong with her, my Lord?" Michael asked as he kept his eyes averted; looking Re in the eye was a sign of confrontation.  
  
"She is tired. Hathor has been with her constantly, she is in good hands," Re replied. "I must leave you. I have a meeting with my council to oversee."  
  
"Of course, my Lord, I am humbly in your debt for showing me the way to my wife, personally." Re nodded slightly before stepping in the opposite direction and striding along the corridor... a god not to be easily reckoned with if you knew what was good for you.  
  
Severus and Harry stood silently for a moment, watching Michael as Re strode away. Michael looked back into the room and began pacing up and down as the servants finished what they were doing with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione is in there," Severus whispered to Harry before attempting to withdraw the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Severus..." Harry hissed as he grabbed his arm, "where are you going!"  
  
"Unhand me, Potter." Severus warned in a dangerous voice. Harry's hand quickly left Severus' arm. "My wife is in there, where do you think I am going?"  
  
"You can't go in there looking like that!" Severus stopped and thought, sighed and glanced around. A thought hit him and he began to remove the cloak again.  
  
"Sev..."  
  
"Silence," Severus commanded. "Michael," Severus whispered as he emerged into plain view. Michael stopped pacing and moved quickly over to where he now saw Severus standing.  
  
"You made it then," Michael said.  
  
"Indeed," Severus raised his eyebrow and folded his arms. "My wife is in that room and when the servants come out, I shall be going in."  
  
"You can't be seen... there are guards all over this palace..." Michael began in protest.  
  
"I shall not be seen as anything other than an image of you, Mr. Creevey. "Michael looked confused. "I shall transfigure my self with another glamour charm. I will appear to look as you do now."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, feel free..." Michael looked around as he heard movement within the room. "The servants appear to be packing up. I suggest you transfigure your self now, Severus."  
  
Michael moved to where Harry's head had appeared floating in mid air and proceeded to be covered by the invisibility cloak as Harry draped it around the both of them. Severus moved his ring-wand over his features and muttered a few incantations. He immediately changed to look exactly as Michael had just appeared. Severus began to pace back and forth just as Michael had been doing and waited for Hermione to be left by her self before making a move.  
  
It took longer than first thought before the servants left the room. Severus cleared his throat impatiently as the last of the servants nodded in passing before he moved and entered the room. Hermione was sitting with her back to him staring out of the open window. He moved silently towards her.  
  
It had been so long since he had seen his wife. She didn't look like he remembered at all. She wore a glamour charm which made her appear to have long straight black hair, dark eye makeup and a very pale complexion. She wore standard Ancient Egyptian attire, which hung loosely over her rounded pregnant abdomen and had the outward postural appearance of a very tired and yet glowing mother-to-be.  
  
Severus made a noise and gasped as Hermione suddenly turned to face him. The twinkle had gone from her eyes and she looked so tired and desolate.  
  
"Hermione... I have missed you so much," Severus said as he quickly closed the gap and came around to kneel in front of her. He looked into her eyes and tried to see any resemblance to his wife in there. He saw Callum's eyes and that was enough for him. Severus took a shuddering breath before speaking. "I love you," Severus said as he pulled her face to his and kissed her lovingly and passionately.  
  
After a few moments where they both sank into a rhythm and embraced one another tightly, Hermione pulled back slightly. What she said next broke Severus' heart in two.  
  
"I love you too, Michael."  
  
Severus stopped and looked utterly floored for a moment before he realised that he wore a glamour charm. Hermione had definitely said she loved Michael though... and technically she had kissed the image of Michael instead of her husband. Sudden anger washed over his entire being and he straightened up abruptly. Opening his mouth to vent, he was suddenly interrupted by a gasp from the entranceway.  
  
"Talibah! You are not to engage in such activities. It is harmful to the baby. Mensah... you must leave immediately!" Hathor stood in the doorway and she did not look happy. Hermione nodded and turned her back on Severus/Michael, willing him to leave; Hathor was not pleasant when angry.  
  
Severus almost ran from the room, intent on getting some answers from Creevey by the most painful means at his disposal. 


	12. chapter 12

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe... J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. Don't expect another update any time soon- I have real life issues to deal with.  
  
Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Hermione looked desolate but knew she had no sway over Hathor. She had turned her back on Michael to not prolong things. Michael had taken her completely by surprise when he had kissed her. She had sunk into it as she had Severus' face in her mind; being one of her last thoughts before Michael had entered. Hathor had interrupted things, Hermione knew what she had just told Michael but had needed to finish her sentence and never had the chance.  
  
Michael had behaved uncharacteristically and she was so confused... he had kissed her but when she had said what she did, he seemed to want to back track so fast it was almost funny. She had meant to finish the sentence with... "I love you... but only as a friend, Michael. I am a married woman, whether I am thousands of years apart from Severus or not." She had wanted to let him down gently, Hathor had stopped that.  
  
Hermione glared up at the goddess that stood before her; she was beautiful and resplendent in all of her jewels given to her by Ptah. Hermione's mind was becoming clearer by the second and the haziness that had appeared while the servants where there was beginning to uncloud. It had been as though she was in a trance-like state, she could hardly remember much when she was like this, and she knew that she was falling into such a state on somewhat a regular occurrence these days as well. People always seemed to be chanting things around her, Hathor mainly. Hermione had been told these were prayers to the gods to help with the baby's health when brought out into the light but Hermione was beginning to wonder.  
  
Hathor glared back at Hermione. "Talibah," Hathor said through narrowed eyes. "You shall not see Mensah again before the baby has been birthed."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked harshly, there was no-way she would be kept from Michael... he was her only tie back to where she had come from and they needed one another for sanity's sake if nothing else. Hermione needed to be reminded she was not cracking up and that the life as she had known before was indeed not in fact a dream.  
  
"You question me?" Hathor asked with a raised eyebrow. "How dare you?" Her eyes flashed in anger as Hermione stood her ground more firmly. "If you question me, then you also question the word of Re, the voice of this land!"  
  
"I question your command that I not see Mensah again as he is the one that..."  
  
"Silence, Talibah!" Hathor took out a packet of herbs from her robes and started to sprinkle them in a circle around Hermione before withdrawing a familiar looking book and holding it open in front of her.  
  
"Hathor, I am sick of you chanting over me. It does not help the baby at all as you simply are serving to stress me out!" Hermione cried in frustration as she watched what Hathor was doing.  
  
Hathor took no notice though and began her chant as she read from the book. Hermione always caught the first few lines before a trance-like state would overtake her. She had tried to fight it before but had never yet managed. "As it was at Memphis, so be it now! Hear me, I beseech thee, O powerful one!" Hermione moved her foot and it broke the circle, the trance-like state wavered slightly and for once she was able to keep a little bit of rational thought. She could hear and she could make sense of what was being said. Hermione listened to the chant, her constant translation spell doing its job perfectly.  
  
"Lady of Rekht, Lady of Pekhet, Lady of Set, Lady of Rehesaui, Lady of Tchar and of Sehert! Mother in the horizon of Heaven, in the boat of millions of years. Thou art the great defender! Thou art overthrower of Qetu! Preserve us from the evil chamber of the souls of Hes-hra! Deliver us from the abode of fiends! O thou who art Sekhmet, life-giver to the Gods, Sekhmet, lady of flame, Sekhmet, great one of magic, Sekhmet, eternal is thy name! O hear me now! Sekhmet, with lioness head, Sekhmet, whose colour is red, Sekhmet, daughter of Re, Sekhmet, consort of Ptah, Sekhmet, mighty is thy name! O, hear me now! Sekhmet, goddess of pestilence, Sekhmet, goddess of wars, Sekhmet, queen of the wastelands, Sekhmet, terrible is thy name! O, come to me! Sekhmet, destroyer of rebellions, Sekhmet, scorching eye of Re, Sekhmet, protector, ruler Sekhmet, holy is thy name! O, reveal thyself to me! Sekhmet, mother of the gods, Sekhmet, mistress of the crowns, Sekhmet, thou art called only one, Sekhmet, beloved is thy name! Possess Talibah now, O great one!"  
  
Hermione slipped from consciousness as the invoked spirit of Sekhmet invaded her, mind body and soul. Only this time, Hermione was there as well... in a small part of her own mind... the protector of her own sanity and of the life that was growing inside of her. Sekhmet was in control but Hermione was up for a fight.  
  
Severus/Michael stormed from the room brushing past Hathor as he left. His mind was a whirl of fury that could be suppressed no longer. He was out for blood and he would get his desire. Michael was going to die.  
  
"Creevey!" Severus stated in an angry but level voice as he stepped into the corridor. He waved his wand-ring over his face and returned his features to their original form again before looking around but Michael was not showing him self. "Show your self to me now!" Severus glared as he moved around in a slow circle.  
  
"Severus, what has you so angry?" Michael's disembodied voice was heard off to the left. Severus' head whipped around at the sound but he continued to see only hieroglyphic covered sandstone walls.  
  
"Show your self to me you coward," Severus spat, his face like a picture of thunder.  
  
"I will when you have calmed down," Michael replied as his voice came from Severus' right hand side this time. Severus turned again to face the direction the voice had come from before thinking for a moment. Michael must be using a voice throwing spell, there was no-way he was stealthy enough to move past Severus with Potter in tow and without any kind of air movement that Severus would have definitely picked up on. Severus muttered a counter spell and waited for Creevey to speak again. "I ask you again. What is wrong, Severus?"  
  
Severus turned so fast and his hand reached out grabbing hold of invisible cloth and tugging harshly to reveal two floating heads. His hand dropped the portion of cloak it held and he grabbed Michael round the throat, clasping tightly as the anger consumed his entire being once again. Severus closed the gap between Michael and himself and pushed his victim up against the cool sandstone wall with a satisfying thud. Michael made a choking noise and his eyes began to look bug-like.  
  
"What... and I will say this slowly so you understand... clandestine things have you and my wife been up to while away from our own time?" Severus growled slowly and clearly. "I suggest that you think before you answer me for the wrong answer or an incomplete answer will not be replied to in a pleasant way."  
  
"Severus what has gott.."  
  
"Silence Potter! I am asking Creevey!" Severus shot a dark glare at Harry before returning his attentions to Michael. He released his tight hold on Michael's throat so that he could answer.  
  
"Her-Hermione and I are friends, S-Severus. No-nothing more. I don't understand why you are being like th-this." Michael choked out as he attempted to gasp for breath.  
  
"She told me," he nodded in the direction of the room Hermione was still in, "that she loved you. She said 'I love you too, Michael'. Is it yours?" Severus demanded.  
  
"Is what mine?" Michael asked in total confusion, Hermione had never once shown an interest in him.  
  
"The baby," Michael stared at Severus. It was true that he had something of a crush on Hermione but he would never muscle in on another man's wife- especially not Severus Snape's... no matter how desperate he might be. Michael shook his head quickly.  
  
"No, not mine, Hermione was pregnant before we got here. She told you it was yours... in the diary she said it was yours." Michael replied quickly, Severus still looked dubious. "I would never make a move on your wife, Severus... I..."  
  
"Shut up! She told me she loved you!"  
  
"I do not understand, she has never shown.."  
  
"She told me!" Severus ground out through gritted teeth as he applied pressure to Michael's throat again.  
  
"You shall never get home if you kill me... you need me..." Michael squeaked.  
  
"Severus he is right. We need him. He is the historian here and he has the ingredients." Harry said as he tried to pull Severus' arm away.  
  
"The ingredients are back in the Hogwart's dungeons, Potter. We do not need this cockroach." Severus told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Not all of them. We still have others to collect," Michael gasped. Severus stared at him for a long moment before he was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching.  
  
"Guards!" Severus' head whipped around to see the sun-god Re standing a few metres away. Suddenly guards were surrounding him as he held Michael pinned against the wall. "Release him, immediately." Re commanded as he approached slowly. Severus' hand dropped and he continued to stare at Creevey. "Take him to the torture chambers," Re ordered the guards.  
  
"My Lord, please leave this ingrate to me." Michael implored as he averted his eyes again and rubbed his sore throat.  
  
"This ingrate invaded my palace, he is mine." Re informed Michael in no uncertain terms before the guards pulled Severus away and Re followed leaving Michael seemingly alone in the corridor. Harry was under the invisibility cloak fully once more and hidden in the shadows. He had to get word to Hermione... she had to know what had happened and that her husband was now under Re's command.  
  
This entire situation was turning into a complete nightmare.  
  
Plans never went smoothly and this one had failed miserably.  
  
Harry sighed deeply before pulling a shocked Michael back under the invisibility cloak. 


	13. chapter 13

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe… J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. Sorry for the long wait. I estimate this story will be finished in around 4 chapters' time. It won't be rushed though. Please leave a review, your thoughts and comments mean a lot to me.

Enjoy…

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry and Michael stood in invisible silence for a long moment as they heard the guards and Re finally leave their earshot. They were still standing in the corridor outside of the chambers Hermione occupied. Hathor had not yet left the room either and so they didn't dare to try and enter. They had to formulate another plan- likely plan F by now. Michael tugged Harry's arm and lead him off to a more secluded spot where they could converse in relative peace.

"What the hell was Severus going on about, Michael!" Harry asked angry at the situation they were now in.

"I have no idea, Harry. Hermione has never shown any kind of interest in me… I…"

"Oh, leave it!" Harry cut him off angrily. "We have bigger worries to deal with now. We have to get to Hermione…"

"We can't." Michael said indicating the entrance to Hermione's chambers. "The guards must have been assembled throughout the entire palace. We have no hope of getting to either of them today." Harry glanced around and saw at least eight large Egyptian guards with sharp-looking knives and spears. A further mass of Egyptians with shaved heads and dressed in white toga appeared as well.

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"Palace monks, holy people, Re must have summoned them. I think something big must be happening. We shall have to wait and see what though." Michael replied.

"Come on, let's apparate back to your chambers. We can return later and find out what's going on." Harry said. Michael nodded in return and he and Harry popped out of immediate danger.

Severus didn't struggle as it was pointless. He was surrounded by guards and there was nowhere for him to run to. He would just go along with the guards until he was left alone and could apparate the hell out of there. He hadn't done so already because he would quite literally rip Creevey's head from his shoulders and he needed to calm down and think before he was convicted of a brutal murder.

How could Hermione have done that to him? He had risked everything for her by coming back in time. He had had his entire world turned upside down and how he was going to continue to live without her was beyond him, for he could never go back to her now. He could never be her lover again. He could not ever trust her and he could not let her into his life. She had hurt him beyond belief, cut him to the quick emotionally and ripped his heart out holding it up for all to see as she laughed at him in his face. Oh, how he had been sucked in to her charm, believed that she actually cared for him. It was a ridiculous notion to even think that she had cared deeply for him. She had desired another. She did desire another and he had been forgotten about in so little time.

No more. Severus could take no more. He could not leave her in the past. He had come back to rescue her and that he would do but after that he would demand she go her own separate way with the baby- who's parentage was still in question. Callum would stay with Severus, of this he would make sure of. Snape was a powerful wizard with a powerful wizarding name and he would obtain the sole custody of his son over his deceiving Muggle mother.

As for Michael…

Michael was another matter entirely. He would gladly leave the wife stealing Mudblood in the past but he had promised Albus that he would return the both of the stranded travellers and it was a promise he would not break to the old man.

Being ushered along the cold stone corridors by the guards, Severus was pushed into a cell and the door, yes a door… seemed to be the only room with such a device, was slammed shut behind him. Three guards stationed them selves outside in the corridor and the others left.

It was cool inside the cell. It must have been far below the palace and therefore not penetrated by the glaring sunlight all day. No windows were present and the only light came from a torch that had been lit out in the corridor where the guards stood. Severus picked him self up off of the sand covered floor and dusted his clothing off. He looked down to his right hand and smiled at the ring on his finger. His wand was still with him. "Fools," he said as he glanced over to his left hand and found his wedding band still there in full glory. He sighed heavily, "and I'm a fool for ever loving you, Hermione." He shook his head in anger; the ring would disappear over time, when his love of her was once and for all lost. Her ring had likely already vanished, he thought to himself.

He looked at the guards and giving them one last glare apparated himself off to Ancient Hogwarts. He would wait for a short time, calm down and get back to Ancient Egypt for the rest of the travellers.

Hermione felt a presence, a presence within her own mind. Intriguing, how much this felt normal to her. It felt familiar. This presence was part of her and yet it was a separate entity. It was evil, it was shrewd and it was cunning. If she could have labelled it then she would say it was a manifestation of her Slytherin self, which had subsequently been increased ten-fold.

She had been in this situation before where her mind had been controlled by another but this was different. This was not an external force but it was from within. Something had invaded her and taken up residence. How utterly strange that she was aware of it as well.

"Give me the book," Hermione said… what book, her mind asked? It had been her voice though without a doubt, the air had escaped past her vocal cords and thinking back a very short while, she indeed did remember saying it as well. Her hand rose towards Hathor, who still stood before her and lay open awaiting the object it desired.

Hathor smiled and bowed down as she handed the book she was holding over to Hermione. "Goddess Sekhmet, please accept what I give you." Hermione took the object and glanced at it. Her mind reeled, she held the Book of Shadows… but hold on… what had Hathor just called her?

"Bring me sustenance." Hermione demanded and Hathor bowed deeply before summoning the servants. Hermione turned her back on Hathor and strolled over to the other side of the chambers. There were many objects within the room, ornaments, tapestries and rugs in the form of lion skins and leopard skin throws. Hermione caught a glimpse of her self in a reflective gold shield and gasped in shock. She was looking at a reflection that bared no resemblance to her whatsoever.

Hermione stared at her reflection until she was quickly disturbed by Hathor. "Your drink, Goddess Sekhmet." Hermione's hand was raised yet again and a goblet was placed into it. Uncontrollably taking a drink and without looking at it she gulped hungrily, only to spit it back out in revulsion.

"What is this!" Hermione demanded as she forced her gaze down to look at the contents.

"It is as fresh as we could get it, Goddess Sekhmet." Hathor immediately defended, "from the goat that was slain this morning."

"Goat?" Hermione asked with what she assumed was a raised eyebrow although it likely didn't appear as such on her new facial appearance.

"I understand you prefer the life blood of a human but the goat blood was all that was to hand." Hathor pleaded.

Utterly revolted Hermione forced the entity within the throw the goblet forcefully at the wall, its contents draining as it hit and a red stream of gloopy liquid dripped to the stone floor. "Cut your self."

"Sekhmet, I have Royal blood… you…"

"Now," Hermione said as her gaze landed on the cowering Hathor.

"Sekhmet, my blood will kill you. It has magical properties which will not agree with your body while your host is carrying young." Hermione thought about that, she must have been referring to the baby. A mother's protective instinct suddenly surged to the surface as she felt Sekhmet contemplate invoking the birth in order to get the baby out of her.

"I…" Hermione forced her mind to sway the thoughts of Sekhmet but it was not easy and it took a lot of her energy. "I shall go on a hunt tonight. Memphis still has to be conquered." Well, not what Hermione particularly wanted but at least it gave her baby a fighting chance.

"As you wish, Goddess Sekhmet, you are most wise." Hathor told her.

"Now, I must be alone. I must rest before night falls and the hunt begins."

"I shall leave you to rest, O Great One." Hathor backed out of the room leaving Hermione alone… or as alone a one could be when one's mind had unwanted company.

"Who are you?" Hermione thought, the words ringing as clear as a bell in her head.

"Ah, you have found a way to communicate with me. Who do you think I am?" Sekhmet asked back.

"You are Sekhmet."

"Correct, although you had enough clues, my dear." Sekhmet replied as if speaking to a two year old.

"Why are you in my mind?" Hermione asked.

"You are a magical being and your body is proving to be a very good vessel for me."

"Vessel?"

"Host."

"What do you want with me?"

"You are an inquisitive being and decidedly annoying."

"I seek knowledge and I believe I have the right since you are invading my body and mind." Hermione countered.

"Then, with you I shall rule Egypt. I shall conquer and feed off the population. I shall be greater than I ever was and I shall rule…!"

"Erm… you need me for that." Hermione interrupted. "I however, do not wish to participate. Know that I shall oppose you and that I shall do everything in my power to defeat you so long as there is breath left within my body."

"Hahahaha. You can never defeat me, my dear." Sekhmet laughed back at Hermione. "Do you remember any of our crusades?"

"No," Hermione said as she thought for a while.

"Then let me release your memories." Sekhmet said. Suddenly there was a flood of memories into Hermione's active mind like a fast flowing Muggle film. It was pure want and destruction, hatred, bloodshed, pain and suffering, countless numbers of people slain by the beast that was Sekhmet. All from the perspective of the slayer and therefore the slayer was Hermione's body.

"No! Stop!" Hermione pleaded, she could watch no more but still the memories came before she heard Sekhmet's evil laugh again and the stream of data suddenly cease. "Why?" Hermione sobbed.

"I can. I want to. I will." Sekhmet replied.

"You will be defeated," Hermione sobbed angrily. Sekhmet laughed again before finally succumbing to sleep. Hermione felt the silence and sighed. She was not in control right now but she felt that maybe there would be a window of opportunity soon. She had much to think about but the only thing right now that she could actually think of was the she was Sekhmet.

How had that happened?

Why had that happened?

She was in effect on a mission to defeat Sekhmet only to discover that she was Sekhmet.

She would have to defeat her self.

How could one do that?

How could she do that knowing that Sekhmet could read her thought?

How had it happened the first time?

So many questions but the same truth kept ringing in her disturbed mind.

…and oh my god… it was true…

She was Sekhmet.

She WAS Sekhmet.

SHE WAS SEKHMET!


	14. chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Harry and Michael apparated as quickly as they could, it was not wise to be hanging around in the Palace anymore- invisibility cloak or not. They appeared back in Michael's chambers where they had been earlier that morning and both sighed heavily. What on earth were they to do now?

Harry stepped away from Michael, deep in thought for a moment before turning back to face him with a suspicious look on his face. "Hermione isn't carrying your baby is she, Michael?" Harry asked point blank.

"Harry…" Michael started slowly.

"Just answer the question, Michael!" Harry ground out through his teeth, anger was rising within him and he wanted a straight answer. Michael took a deep breath.

"No," Michael replied, "and why do you even think that, Harry? You've known me since we were in Hogwarts as students. Why would you think I would do something like that?" Michael was becoming annoyed now with all of the questions and the aspersions being cast upon his character.

"I don't," Harry conceded. "I wanted a straight answer. I believe you."

"Then why the need to ask?"

"I've seen the way you look at her, Michael. From the day you two met it has been obvious that you have had something of a crush on her." Harry sighed heavily. "I just needed to hear it from your own lips. I trust Hermione but pregnancy hormones can do weird things to a woman's brain… of course I only know this from being around Lavender, Hermione and Ginny," Harry added sheepishly.

"Well, whatever Snape thinks is all wrong. I have never ever laid a finger on Hermione and I wouldn't," Michael affirmed.

"Settled then…. Now what do we do?" Harry asked as he slumped down onto one of the wooden benches and looked up at Michael waiting for answers.

"Good question, Harry." Michael said, sitting opposite him. There was a long silence between them both.

"Snape can get himself out, I hope." Harry said.

"Yes but then he's going to come for me… and I don't relish that prospect," Michael stated worriedly. A Snape in a good mood was bad but a Snape in a total rage was like a death sentence to anyone who got in his way, especially the person he was gunning for.

"He won't do anything to you, Michael. He knows you are our hope of getting out of this place. No-one knows Ancient Egypt better than you do." Harry looked up at Michael. "Besides, he's pledged to Dumbledore that he'll bring us all back safely, and he would never go back on his word, Slytherin or not."

"How very re-assuring," Michael droned as he rolled his eyes.

"Slytherin's are just as honour and duty bound as Gryffindors, if for very different reasons," Harry told Michael. He wasn't particularly fond of any Slytherin but it was true about their sense of twisted sensibility.

"So, we assume Snape can get out… he's taken care of…"

"Yes, we assume so but we had better check on the cell just to make sure. You can ask Re if you can see Snape since he did attack you… say you want to make sure he's going to suffer or something. If he's still in the cells then we can make a gaol break and if not… all well and good," Harry reasoned.

"And Hermione?" Michael asked rather tentatively, he was getting nervous enough to not want to even mention her name now.

"Hermione… any idea what was happening in there with the maids and all that chanting?"

"No." Michael said then decided to expand as Harry shot him a look. "It seems a little strange, granted. I can't say I've ever been near Hermione when the servants were attending to her before but then this could be normal practice for Ancient Egyptians."

"So, what do we do about Hermione then?"

"I suggest we go back to the Palace and wait until the guards are…erm… 'off guard'… we can then try and slip into Hermione's chambers and as soon as we can, we apparate her out of there. We should double check on Snape first though."

"Agreed," Harry nodded his head.

"Right then, back under the cloak and I'll lead the apparaition… I know where we can apparate to without anyone knowing." Harry stood up and moved towards Michael, pulling the cloak around them both as he went. Within seconds they we on their way back to the Palace… plan… G now in motion.

Severus stood in a darkened alleyway, shadows stretched from all angles as the opposing buildings surrounding him blocked out some of the natural light. He had apparated into the centre of Heliopolis, and as far away from that retched Palace… and his treacherous wife as he currently could get. It was a still and quiet night, some low rain clouds hung in the sky occasionally causing something of a lunar eclipse but otherwise there was enough light from the above star field and moon to light his immediate surroundings. Thankfully the rain was holding off for now although the slight sloshing sound of water alerted him to the fact that he was very near to where the flooding had already occurred.

It was a dangerous time to be out… night… in the dark with a crazed Goddess on the loose and out for anyone's blood. To Severus, it sounded just like old times with Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters; except this time he was the one who was vulnerable and not the one causing the mayhem.

He was alone, in the alleyway and could hear no-one within the immediate vicinity either, despite this fact, Severus moved from shadow to shadow as he made his way along the alleyway towards the sound of the water. His reason for being here was simple. He needed time to calm down and collecting water from the River Nile seemed like a good use of his time as he did it.

After moving down to the far end of the alleyway, Severus saw that it opened up into something like a town square. Still there was no-one else outside and he was alone…alone… something wasn't right. He felt like something was about to happen. Not a complete sense of a presence of a complete feeling of doom… just a tickle at the back of his mind… something familiar from his previous Death Eater years… it was a mild sense he had developed during those dangerous times and it had always served its purpose back then and managed to keep him out of more fixes than he would care to name. He kept in the shadows and moved off onto another more spacious alleyway- well a street really.

Hearing the sound of water coming in waves become louder, Severus moved off to the side and came near to a bed of reeds, which were waving slightly due to the movement of the water at their roots. The feeling he had seemed to have dissipated for now and so Severus conjured a bottle before heading down to the waters edge and starting to fill it. Collecting Nile water now might save a bit of time later, and as far as Severus was concerned, the less time spent in Ancient Egypt the better. He felt far more at home in Ancient Scotland.

"Wake up!"

"Wh…wha…?"

"I said wake up, you are holding me back, you inbreed!"

"Holding…?" Hermione stirred from her slumber and looked around, blinking as her eyes tried to focus in the dim light. She didn't see who had spoken.

"I require nourishment," the voice demanded.

"Go get a sandwich then," Hermione yawned as her addled brain tried to catch up with what was going on.

"We are going out," the voice informed her matter-of-factly.

"I don't think so," Hermione replied as she closed her eyes again to try and fall into sleep once more. Suddenly she felt her entire body jolt and before she knew what was going on she was up and standing. "Wha…"

"Forgotten have we? Such a short memory… tut tut," the condescending voice continued.

"You!" Hermione said with sudden realisation. She was well aware of where the voice was coming from now.

"Hahahahaha," the voice cackled inside her mind. "Glad you remember me now."

"I will not let you control me like this!" Hermione affirmed.

"You have no choice, my dear." Hermione tried to struggle against the pressure that was within her mind, it was an eternal presence that was no longer in the back ground but quite prominently in the foreground and making all of the decisions.

"You cannot fight me…"

"I will never surrender myself to you so I may as well try, Sekhmet." Hermione countered, cutting the goddess of mid-sentence. She was getting very weak again, even trying to maintain the ounce of mind control she had was definitely taking it out of her. If she continued then she could run the risk of losing control completely, and then she'd never have a fighting chance. Hermione relaxed against the struggle for a moment and took a step back.

"Hahahahaha," Sekhment cackled once more. "See? I told you. You weak minded individual. No-one can stop me!"

"I will not give up," Hermione whispered back as she slipped back into unconsciousness once again. For now, she would remain a sleeping presence only.

Hermione was unaware but Sekhmet had tapped into her magical power once more and apparated into Heliopolis. She was out for the hunt, needed sustenance and would get what she wanted before the night was over. Anyone who stood in her way would regret it… well, they might regret it if they lived to tell the tale!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe. J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series. I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can, which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be- just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves.

Enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen

Sekhmet appeared in the centre of town. No alleyways or shadows for her, she would spread fear from the word go, only escaping in the shadows when the hunt was on. She needed a drink, craved a drink. Thankfully the host mind was still unconscious so at least she didn't have to put up with its incessant complaining about why Sekhmet should need to drink blood of all things.

Looking around the immediate vicinity it was very quiet, nothing unusual these days at this time of night. The word of Sekhmet had spread over the Land of Egypt faster than wildfire and everyone was now taking the precaution of staying out of the darkness and behind walls whenever there was a possibility that their town could be targeted. Something was different though; there was a faint scent of there having been a presence of someone here, and very recently as well. Sekhmet sniffed at the air and finally caught the scent enough to be able to follow it.

She set off down the alleyway strolling dominantly and not bothering to keep out of the moon and starlight. The Gods in the sky would light the way, she had been blessed this night as the Gods had seen fit to move most of the clouds and cast light on her surroundings. The odd cloud still hung in the sky but they were of no impedance as yet. Her ears picked up the sound of the flood waters and she was able to position herself so that she knew exactly where she was within the town. The temple of Heliopolis would be two streets to the left and into the immediate centre of the town, the Nile running almost adjacent to her right.

As she moved the scent became stronger, she stopped and noted that whomever it was that was stupid enough to not have the fear of Sekhmet striked into his heart would pay dearly for his mistake. The scent of blood pulsating through living veins was strong in the area Sekhmet stood in at the moment; the midnight wanderer had paused for some time in exactly the same spot before moving off in a direction to the left. Sekhmet followed the scent as her predatory instincts took over. The hunt was most definitely on and soon she would feed.

Severus bent at his knees and scooped up some water into the container he had conjured. The Nile water was cool as it lapped against his feet and served to heighten his tactile senses. His mind was full of the night's events and he was trying to sort them out in vein. It would take a long time to analyse everything that had happened and as it seemed to be making him angrier, he would leave it all for now and focus on what he was doing. Even this close to the Nile was dangerous due to the endemic wildlife; crocodiles and alligators were vast in number in Ancient Egypt. They were eaten by those high up in society and worshipped by the general population but it still wasn't wise to encounter one in the dead of night.

He began to stand when he heard a movement behind him of the bank. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he could feel his heart starting to pound. He turned slowly and came face to face with the grotesque appearance of Sekhmet. Severus didn't back away, just stared at the figure around ten metres in front of him.

"A little unconcerned of the dangers that nightfall brings?" Sekhmet asked in a cool and condescending voice.

"Not at all, I am able to take care of myself," Severus responded.

"Really?"

"Really," Severus replied. His wand ring still on his finger, all he had to do was to raise his hand and mutter any incantation he chose to name… _avada kedavra_ sounded good right now.

Hermione began to wake up again sensing it was time to rile Sekhmet a bit more. Sekhmet had been busy with other concerns and so had not realised in time in order to suppress her host. Hermione looked through her own eyes and noted she was no longer in the palace. Where? She looked around, forcing Sekhmet to move her head so she could take it all in. It looked like Heliopolis but then it was too dark to be sure and just about every built up area had a river front view. It was a warm night but… no… it was a cool night… she could smell heat though… where from?

"Ah, I feel you awake, my dear."

"Yes, I shall not lie and wait for you to kill. I shall not let you…"

"Yes, yes, yes. Promises, promises," Sekhmet drawled. "However, you distract me. Our prey is right in front of us and we shall feast on his blood and drink heartily. Hahahahahaha." Hermione looked straight ahead and a little down the bank to the water's edge… and a little further in to the water. Hermione's hearty began to pound loudly in her ear for she was looking at Severus… but how? How did he get to be here? How? She could not let Sekhmet know that this was her husband; she had to protect him at all costs.

Severus had edged back slightly when he noticed Sekhmet's focus was elsewhere for a short time. It was hard to move quietly with in the water but he found that he could if he moved very slowly. He was close to a bed of reeds and if necessary he could dive and hide in there, be the company of a sleeping crocodile; he'd sooner take on such a beast than the one that was currently after his blood.

"Oh, do not attempt to run for I shall only hunt you down anyway," Sekhmet said with a raised voice. Severus remained very still.

"Sekhmet," Hermione said but the deity was not listening. "Sekhmet!"

"What!"

"We cannot have his blood….."

"Do not be ridiculous." Sekhmet moved forward suddenly and entered the water; Severus dived to the side as the goddess came within a whiskers breadth and swiped out with a clawed hand. Severus had been a little slow though and the claw had ripped painfully into his upper bicep. Blood ebbed from the wound onto his clothing.

"Wounded!" Sekhmet shrieked at her achievement and the scent of fresh pouring blood drove her almost to greater insanity.

Severus moved into the reed bed as quickly as he could, putting some distance between them. He made it through the reeds and onto the embankment before Sekhmet even knew he had moved. It would be a simple thing to aparate away from the area but he had inadvertently dropped his container of water and there was no way he was going to come back another time in order to collect it. If his life ended here and now, then so be it. Callum was being taken great care of and other than that all of his affairs were in order and he had nothing else to live for.

"I smell your fear, your blood marks where you have trod," Sekhmet cried as she turned in the water and began to approach the shoreline again, edging her way closer to Severus.

"I am thirsty!" Hermione shouted in her mind.

"Yes, we shall drink very soon."

"No! He is of Royal blood, he will kill us!" Hermione retorted.

"Royal blood? How!"

"He bears the mark, on his left arm and he has the power of magic gifted from the gods."

"What is this! You are trying to distract me!"

"No, he shall prove it to you, mark my words. If you corner him anymore then he will lash of with the power the gods have given him. We shall both be destroyed."

"I…" Sekhmet stopped the internal banter and took pause. Something else had distracted her. There was noise in the distance, chanting, and beating of drums. A faint glow took precedence in the distance against the dark sky… and she could smell blood… many people were out. Her sense of smell and hearing told her that the commotion was coming from the area of the nearby flax fields. If it was true that the man in front of her indeed did have Royal blood, then she might as well cut her losses and feed from the numerous people who seemed to be having a party in the flax fields. "We have another area to investigate, I smell fresh meat… come!" Sekhmet suddenly took off in a rage as she cut close to Severus and raced past him as fast as her pregnant hosts' body would carry her.

Severus sighed as he watched her race off. What on earth was that all about! He shook his head and collected his canister of water before racing off in the same direction. He would find out what was going on and if possible, put a stop to this carnage.

When they had aparated back to the palace, Harry had taken the invisibility cloak and had gone off in search of Hermione while Michael headed in the direction of the throne room where he was hopeful that he would find Re. The palace was full of high priests and they were all milling around in small groups, speaking in hushed voices. It was very lively for this time of night, usually there would only be a few guards patrolling whilst the inhabitants of the palace slept.

"Mensah!" Michael stopped dead for it seemed that Re had found him instead.

"My Lord," Michael intoned as he bowed deeply.

"He has escaped!" Re told him, "Though how, I do not know. The guards were not knocked unconscious and seemed to just see him vanish into thin air."

"Perhaps he had help from the Gods, my Lord?" Michael asked.

"Perhaps, but it was not foretold to me in the flax fields. Perhaps the Gods are angry with me at this carnage across my land? Perhaps Sekhmet has gone too far. I have ordered her to stop but she has seemed to develop her own agenda. The local people have devised a plan, something we may have talked about already… it is to happen tonight!"

"Tonight, my Lord?" Michael asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, we will put a stop to Sekhmet once and for all… in Memphis… she will gorge on fake blood until she is without her senses and so inebriated that she forgets her agenda once and for all."

"Yes, my Lord. I remember your plan well," Michael replied. "Such a noble plan, my Lord… very ingenious." Re nodded before heading off back down the corridor and leaving Michael standing. Well at least Severus had gotten himself to freedom, one less person to worry about.

Time to find Harry, Michael thought as he headed off towards Hermione's quarters.

"Why me anyway?" Hermione asked the evil parasite in her brain.

"You have too many questions," Sekhmet said as she had been forced to slow down considerably and walk the rest of the way due to the host's baby pressing heavily up on her diaphragm, and making it difficult to take in huge gulps of air. She would have to refrain from using the element of surprise and sneak towards the group of people instead, which would also give her time to catch her breath as well.

"Well?"

"Why not you?" Sekhmet retorted.

"That is not an answer. You cannot reply to my question with another question." Hermione pressed.

"Fine! If it will get you to shut up so that I can think then I shall tell you!" Sekhmet replied angrily. "You have Royal blood, powers that even I am not familiar with. You are more powerful than Hathor. When Hathor invoked my spirit into the room the first time when you were present as well, I saw greater scope with your body than hers. So, I took you as my host instead, much to Hathor's rage, though she would never show it to me. You had more to give me though, well so I thought. We would be great if we were not with child anyway."

"Thank you," Hermione said simply.

"What for!"

"For answering my question. You can be very annoying you know." Hermione told her matter-of-factly.

"Hahahahaha. You will not have to put up with me for long, my dear… rather I will not have to put up with you for much longer. You have become more bothersome than I thought possible. When the parasite has been birthed, you shall die and I shall take full control of this body and its powers." Sekhmet told her chillingly.

They moved towards the fields up ahead and paused in the shadows to survey what was happening. Lying in wait, they watched until it was time to strike.

"She's not here!" Michael told Harry as he felt the adrenaline rush through his body, close to the edge of panic.

"Well, where is she then!" Harry asked as he approached Michael in the middle of Hermione's chambers.

"I don't know but look." Michael pointed towards the book lying on the side; it was the Book of Shadows. Harry approached. "Don't touch it, Harry!"

"I won't, Michael, I know what it is capable of." Harry retorted. "It looks different."

"I see that, perhaps it is just because it is newer."

"Maybe. I could never see the symbols that Hermione saw anyway." Harry said.

"Should we take it with us? We can carry it in a bag, not having to touch it at all, use magic to transfer it like we did in our own time." Harry thought long and hard before shaking his head.

"No, we should leave it, Michael. If we take it then that will inadvertently disrupt the time line." Harry sighed, so many things had happened because of this book, namely the rise and fall of at least two of history's worst Dark Wizards but although it was tempting, they could not change the timeline. "Come on; let's get back to your quarters. Snape will meet us there and we can see what to do about Hermione then. We should try a locating spell when we get back."

"Agreed," Michael said before they both aparated out of the palace.

Sekhmet had waited long enough. She had watched curiously as the locals had pulled large vats of blood into the middle of the field. She knew it was blood as the smell was very pungent, nectar from the gods to Sekhmet's nose, and fresh as well.

She was thirsty and hungry and could wait no longer, the locals had all moved away and supposedly gone back home… out of sight anyway. Sekhmet moved out of the darkness and made her way into the field. There were two vats and they were full of fresh blood. Mouth wateringly tasty and the smell made her stomach rumble. There was movement behind her and she turned just as she was about to drink deeply.

"Goddess Sekhmet," A young male worker knelt on the ground and bowed deeply. "I am from the cult of Re and we bring you this gift of blood." He showed Sekhmet his left arm and the eye of Re symbol could be clearly seen. He was a follower of Re and therefore Sekhmet could not kill him. She could trust him since he was a follower, close follower of Re. "Drink well."

"Your gift is accepted and greatly needed this night," Sekhmet replied before pushing her face down to the vat of blood and drinking heartily. Hermione could think of nothing worse and she was having difficulty trying to stop from passing out at the thought of what her body was actually drinking. Muggle news stories of CJD and HIV sprung to her mind and she hoped beyond all that was good that she and her unborn baby were not going to become infected with anything. Then a strange feeling began to overtake the way her mind was working and she began to see things in an odd light. She was floating on a cloud, free from all pain and concern. In total euphoria and nothing mattered to her at all. This was a feeling she had not had since she had been in university and had had one of her Christmas drinks spiked with alcohol.

Sekhmet continued to drink; completely unaware of what was going on. It seemed that Sekhmet was only in need of nourishment and couldn't care less about anything anyway. She finished off the first vat of blood cocktail before staggering over to the next vat and lunging in with a loud giggle. About twenty minutes of drinking from the second vat decided that she had had enough and she collapsed to the floor both minds unconscious.

Severus had been watching from the sidelines in complete awe that the Ancient Egyptian legend seemed to actually have its own weight in history. He stayed at the side and observed as the young Egyptian male from earlier stepped forward and began an incantation. Within minutes the spirit of Sekhmet left the body of Hermione Granger-Snape, laughing drunkenly as she ascended back to her heavenly home, and the features of the crazed goddess changed back to those of Talibah. Several more locals moved into the scene and picked up Hermione's limp body. They would take her to the Palace where she would undergo the process of mummification ready for her journey to the Underworld. Hermione was assumed to be dead; after all, didn't everyone just see her spirit leave?


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe. J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book, which I do advise you to read first. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series. I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can, which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be- just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves. This story is only available at the following sites- Fan Adult and Whispers.

Enjoy.

Chapter 16

Severus knew what would become of his estranged wife unless he rescued her. He had read about the mummification process in the Old Kingdom before he ventured back into the past. Spells would be chanted from the Book of The Dead whilst the body was going through an embalming process. The body would be stretched out and left in this position before the organs were removed and embalmed separately from the body, with a view to dehydrating the body to preserve it. The brain was simply seen as a 'stuffing' for the head, and so was discarded. The body would then be tightly wrapped in strips of resin-soaked linen before being placed into a sarcophagus and removed to the burial chambers. All of this would take place somewhere on the West side of the Nile in a place of purification. Various solutions would have been used for the processes such as natron; to initially aid in preservation. It was a simple process but this would not have preserved the body too well, the techniques of mummification were still being fine tuned in this particular era, and indeed mummies found from this era had an appearance of charcoal burned skin due to the poor techniques employed.

Hermione wasn't dead though, Severus had seen her breathing; shallow but still breathing. She was simply paralytically drunk. He'd never send his wife in such an inebriated state before. Unless he rescued her though, she would soon become a corpse, for one could not live if one's brain was removed through one's nostrils.

Severus followed the entourage as the locals moved Hermione's body through the dimly lit street- now only illuminated as torches had been lit by two of the people heading the group. She was placed onto a long thin boat, which had been bobbing on the surface near the small harbor on River Nile, and within seconds it slowly set sail down river. Severus slipped onto the back of the boat as a stowaway and cast an invisibility spell upon himself. Around one mile down the river they came to a halt outside of a building, which could only be assumed to be the place of purification. Severus followed the entourage inside and watched as the receiving embalmers placed her onto a large stone slab in the middle of the room. The room itself was painted with pictures of Osiris; the god of the Underworld, it was he who would help transport the soul to its eternal life.

Severus was becoming nervous, there were too many people to tackle if he was going to rescue her, and time was running out. If they began the process then he would have to somehow interrupt.

"We shall leave you now," Severus heard the local Egyptians from the boat say as they moved out of the building and headed back for home. There was just Severus, Hermione and two embalmers now. He breathed a sigh of relief. The two men moved towards their embalming tools and picked up a vat of fluid and some ladles. They began to pour the liquid over Hermione's body; it didn't matter that she was still clothed as that would aide in holding the liquid near to the skin.

To Severus' surprise the men only coated Hermione in the natron solution before leaving to continue the process in the morning. Natron would simply dehydrate the skin; it was a salt and bicarbonate solution. Once the area was clear and he could hear no movement, Severus stepped forward and picked up Hermione's saturated and pregnant body. He thought that a good dunking in the cold Nile water would do her the world of good in more than one way but thinking better of it he didn't need her to go into premature labour and secondly, he really didn't want her to be awake in his presence. With a long sigh he quietly focused his mind and apparated back to Michael's quarters in Memphis.

"What happened?" Harry blurted out as he saw Snape appear with Hermione draped, seemingly lifeless in his arms and soaked through to the skin.

"She is drunk is all, Potter." Severus replied, immediately very angry at the sight of Michael. He placed Hermione onto the bed and stepped aside, amused to see Michael step hurriedly behind Harry's back. "Nile water," Severus said, producing a canister of water.

"Why is she all wet, did she fall into the Nile, Severus?" Harry asked as he conjured towels and began to pat her face dry.

"She was beginning the embalming process, covered in a dehydrating salt solution. The Egyptians thought her dead but she is simply drunk." Severus looked to Michael. "That should please you to no ends, Creevy."

"A-as a friend only, S-Snape." Michael retorted and Severus simply snorted.

"So, is that everything now? Do we have all of the ingredients?" Harry asked turning to Michael.

"Y-yes, Harry. We now have everything we were supposed to get." Michael replied.

"Then I suggest we get the hell out of this god forsaken dump. Gather your belongings," Severus said, turning to pick up Hermione again; slightly less damp than she had been. "To Hogwarts dungeons," Severus focused and apparated himself and Hermione; Michael and Harry followed, leaving Ancient Egypt well and truly behind them.

Hermione had one humongous headache. She had never felt this bad before. What had happened? Where was she now for that matter? The smells were familiar but different to what she had been used to, it was a damp and foisty smell with a cold that crept through the air and clamped around her body. She shivered and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she squinted in the bright torchlight, it pained her eyes and assaulted her senses. Her mouth tasted disgusting, thick and an iron taste lingered; perhaps she had bitten her tongue or something? She tried to sit forward but it was virtually impossible and she slumped back onto a cushioned chair of some sort, which proved to be only marginally better.

"Try not to move, Hermione," a voice gently told her.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, recognizing the voice. Something wasn't right, this was all wrong. Harry shouldn't be here. Where was she? What day was it? What time was it?

"Hermione, we are back at Hogwarts… Ancient Hogwarts anyway. We left Egypt behind; we are marginally safe now- although Ancient Hogwarts is nowhere near what we are used to."

"Oh, Harry." She sucked in a breath, "my head hurts so much." Hermione said, raising her hand to cover her eyes and rub at them. "What the hell happened?"

"What do you remember?" Harry asked as it was a rather long story to reiterate.

"Erm… Egypt…?" She said through her foggy mind. "Hathor…er…Michael was there… chanting?"

"Yes, anything else?" He prompted and Hermione sat in deep painful concentration for a few moments.

"Sekhmet…" She suddenly sat bolt upright, which was the entirely wrong thing to do as her stomach protested profusely and she vomited all over Harry. "Urgh, I'm so sorry, Harry. I remember it all now." She said as her mind swirled and she felt incredibly dizzy; her mouth tasted so much worse now as well.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry said, rather disgusted and waved his wand ring a few times, cleaning himself up.

"I remember, Harry… I killed…" Her voice trailed off.

"No, not you, 'Mione… Sekhmet."

"But I was Sekhmet… she used my body. Invaded my very mind. I feel raped. I-I… how could she do that? How could she?" She asked in a whisper as she tried to formulate words through her sobs.

"'Mione… shhh," Harry moved closer and hugged her tightly. "Listen, you need to try and forget it all. You were not in control. She used you and you could do absolutely nothing."

"Harry, tell me how you came to be in the past as well," Hermione asked as she tried to hold herself together.

"We traveled back once the potion was ready. Severus had read that you were in danger in the diary and he couldn't leave you here."

"Severus? Severus is here too?" Hermione had tears coming to her eyes and she looked about the dank dungeon room to see if her husband truly was there.

"He's a little busy right now, 'Mione." Harry told her, sadly.

"Well, go get him, Harry. I've missed him so much, I need my husband here," Hermione told him as she took a shuddering breath and waited.

"Erm… 'Mione, he doesn't want to see you… he… er… you…" Hermione raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer. "Y-you kissed Michael, told him you loved him… but it was Severus in disguise and Severus…"

"Thinks I am in love with Michael but… oh, Harry… I was thinking about Severus at the time and I wasn't able to finish what I was going to say, which was that I love Michael as a friend only." Hermione pleaded to her best friend.

"Well, you need to tell Severus that. I believe you but you need to make Severus believe you too."

"Yes," She nodded in agreement. "Where is he?"

"Later, 'Mione. You need to drink this, it's a potion- of sorts that we stole from the alchemy classroom to assist with hangovers… and then you need to rest." Harry pointed to her stomach, "that baby has been through a lot of late." Hermione rubbed her tummy and felt the baby kick back; it wouldn't be long now before it was born. She nodded, drank the potion and lay back down; a lot going through her mind that needed questioned and answered, and all demanding her utmost attention.

Severus knew Hogwarts like the back of his hand, his Hogwarts anyway. This one… this Hogwarts was nothing like its twenty-first century counterpart. The dungeons were a great deal smaller for a start. The Slytherin wing was non-existent; it being built much later in time when there was a need for expansion, its students likely housed in the upper castle. There were only a few rooms in the dungeons- a cauldron storeroom, an office, which would eventually become his and the alchemy laboratory, which would eventually be his private lab. Aside from those rooms there was also the corridor which lead down into the sub-dungeons; the area that he had just come from.

Severus had no idea what day or time of year this was, pretty hard to tell the hour as well without a view to the outside. For that, he would need to ascend further into the castle. Severus had cast _finite incantatum_ on himself the moment they had arrived back in Ancient Scotland, now he was able to walk through the corridors as a Master of this school should- be it a few thousand years too early or not. He swept around the corridor in search of one man in particular. They needed an ally in this time and a helping hand to obtain food and medical supplies for the time they would be here, and Severus was far more inclined to trust a distant relative than an idiotic Hufflepuff headmistress.

So, where would he find the man he was looking for, one Sinjin Snape? Well, Severus would likely have been in his office or patrolling the school, or indeed in his chambers with Callum. This was a different time and place however, and as far as Severus was aware, Sinjin had no family. First place to try would be the Alchemy office or laboratory; he was on the correct floor in the castle anyway.

Severus stepped around the corner and found the door he was looking for, which lead into the office. He pushed it slightly but found it was locked so cast _alohomora_ and found that the door unlocked easily. Peering inside- he saw that no one was there, the place was deserted. He locked the door again, turned and tried the next door along hoping the man would be in the lab but that also proved to be a futile search. Just as Severus was wondering if he should loiter around the Alchemy rooms or attempt to try higher up in the castle, he heard movement heading towards him along the corridor. Severus pushed himself into an alcove and waited to see who it was before he made himself known.

A man came shuffling up the corridor mumbling to himself in Latin and pulled out a key from his pocket, he knew it was Sinjin immediately; remembering the picture Creevy had drawn in the diary for him. Pushing the key it into the keyhole of the office door, Sinjin turned it and swung the door open. Rather a crude action for a wizard, thought Severus but then had the "_alohomora"_ spell even been invented yet? Severus cast a translation spell upon himself and quietly followed his ancient relative.

Sinjin turned, still muttering to himself distractedly and suddenly looked up, as he felt a presence in the room with him. "Who are you?" Sinjin asked, staring at Severus in awe. It was almost as if he was peering into a looking-glass. They looked very similar, same nose structure, same features. Sinjin had piercing blue eyes though and long brown hair, where as Severus was all black, and of course there was around a six inch height difference; Severus being the taller of the two.

"I beg your forgiveness upon my intrusion but I need your help and confidence. I am sure that when I explain, that you will be more inclined to deliver it." Severus said trying to keep the usual cold, demanding tone from his voice; he could always revert to type if necessary.

"So, I ask again. Who are you?" Sinjin demanded.

"I, sir, am Severus Simeon Snape."

"Simeon?" Severus nodded once. "Hmm… my middle brother's name. You are a Snape no less?"

"Correct."

"And explain to me where you are from. You look familiar to me but we have never met." Sinjin asked still with an air of suspicion.

"No, indeed we have never met. Do I have your confidence?" Severus asked for he was not going to explain if he was only going to have to Obliviate the man in a few minutes.

"For now," Sinjin replied, cagily. Severus sighed, he needed Sinjin's help.

"I am from your future, in short, you are something of my fourteen times great uncle. I have traveled within a small party of four and we are stranded in your time until such times as we can safely leave. I shall not go into details surrounding why we had to time travel, suffice it to say that we have, and we are here… stranded."

"You expect me to believe you?" Sinjin drawled with a raised eyebrow, this Severus knew how to tell a tall tale it seemed.

"You are a skilled Legillimens are you not?" Severus asked with a mirrored raised eyebrow. Sinjin nodded and took the permission from Severus to invade his mind. Severus was also skilled at Occlumency and guarded his mind enough to show Sinjin only what he needed to know.

"You speak the truth, I see." Sinjin replied after a minute. Severus nodded. "So, what do you want?"

"To be accepted at Hogwarts for around six weeks, housed, nourished. We will need access to whatever medical supplies you have as one of our party is with child and close to giving birth, hence why we cannot leave just now."

"The castle is big enough to accommodate you but medical supplies?" Sinjin asked confused.

"You have none? No medi-witch?" Sinjin looked puzzled. "Medicinal potions then?"

"For child birth we call the eldest witch at hand, wizards are not permitted to enter the room and so we have no clue as to what occurs within its walls. No medicines available for such a time…"

"Nothing for pain?" Severus interrupted.

"It is the mark of a witch to bear it. One who cannot withstand childbirth simply dies and proves that she is no witch at all in the end." Sinjin explained offhandedly. Severus opened his mouth in horror, having heard what Hermione went through- having been there; he wouldn't wish that upon anyone. "There are spells I am told to help but again, it is the birthing witch who knows these, wizards are not privy." Severus still looked displeased. "Would you drug a horse?"

"A horse is different when in labour!"

"Are they? To me they are much the same…"

"So, we have access to such a witch then?" Severus cut him off before they began to argue, it wasn't his goal to irritate the man he was attempting to get help from.

"One can be arranged," Sinjin replied. "As to rooms, I shall have to speak with the Headmistress though I am certain she will leave it all in my capable hands and have nothing to do with you at all. She is not the brightest of folk but then she is a witch." Sinjin stopped there as if that had explained everything. Severus just nodded.

"I shall wait here for you to return."

"I will not be long." Sinjin replied as he stormed off to see the Headmistress with a swirl of his long dark brown robes and a more confident walk leaving Severus alone in the office.

Severus looked around slowly, the room itself should feel very familiar but it did not. It was smaller than Severus' office and was not as full of belongings, potion bottles, cauldrons and books as his own either. There was a large bear skin rug in front of a fire and above the fireplace was the head of an antelope stuck to the wall. A few tomes were on a shelf and of course there was a desk and the odd alchemical ingredient scattered about. Candles were in sconces on the walls and burned a dim light due to being made from animal fats. The smell came from the animals fats that were currently being burned and it was not at all pleasant. There were crude wooden stools and Severus looked at one before choosing to remain standing.

Sinjin came back around ten minutes later finding Severus in exactly the same spot he had left him. "The Headmistress has given you a set of rooms near to the Great Hall. She will meet with you when it is more convenient to herself. I have not relayed that you are time travelers but instead told her you are a visiting family member. You may take your meals with the rest of the school. The next meal is in two hours time."

"Thank you, Sinjin."

"Welcome, if I may be of further assistance then I shall attempt to help in any way I can. However, please note I am very busy myself, being the Head of Slytherin is not an easy task and I also am Deputy Headmaster, and due to the incompetence of our esteemed Head, it feels like I personally run this establishment, which I am sure Salazar would much prefer."

"Noted, we shall endeavor to not take up too much of your time."

"A word of warning, Severus. These are dangerous times," Severus had heard this before, when was he not living in a 'dangerous time'? "Witch hunts are happening up and down the country. Be on your guard and do not ever show that you have a gift of Magic for it will be the death of you." Severus nodded solemnly.

"Thank you for your help. I bid you farewell for now." Severus took a half bow and left the office to go back to the sub dungeons.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe. J K Rowling owns it all. I'm just having fun with her characters. This is the sequel to my first story Sekhmet's Book, which I do advise you to read first. I don't as yet know if I'll make this into a trilogy series. I guess I'll just see how this story goes for now. I am currently writing this story as fast as I can, which is unfortunately about one chapter per month. So, it's not complete but it most definitely will be- just give me time. Please leave a review as my muse needs feeding before she gets up and leaves. This story is only available at the following sites- Fan Adult and Whispers.

Enjoy.

A/N: I don't own anything here- just having fun blah blah blah... Please leave me a review if you read- good bad...? Let me know. So sorry for the delay, I wrote this chapter a while ago now. I will get round to finishing this story... I see it as a personal mission!

Chapter 17

Several days had passed and Hermione had seen hide nor hair of Severus. Information had been relayed to herself and Michael through Harry, who had been the only person Severus had seemingly talked to. Whatever he was up to was simply beyond her. He could have been anywhere in the castle; she would not know since she had been mostly bed bound, as she was nearing the birth of her second child. She had sent Harry off to try and bring Severus back to her several times now but he had returned with a defeated expression on his face each time. Michael had been keeping mainly to himself as well, and Hermione had only seen him when they dined together for at least one meal of the day. The food here was marginally better than in Ancient Egypt but owing mainly to the fruits that could be reaped from the land of Ancient Scotland. The meat dishes would consist of wild boar, dragon, something called Shalwin, which was a rather large fish with teeth and two dorsal fins. There were nuts and berries that Hermione assumed had been gathered from the Forbidden Forest; although she had never yet ventured outside to know if there even was a forest nearby.

Hermione could stand for only short periods of time these days. Her loss of balance had started the day after they had returned to Hogwarts but she had simply put this down to still having copious amounts of alcohol in her system. Unfotunately, it was not the case. She felt weak, dizzy and uncomfortable which ever way she stood, lay or sat. The baby had moved and was pressing down onto her pelvis, beginning to engage its head. It would be a matter of days only before labour would ensue… and then what? There were no doctors or medi-witches in this time. Hermione really didn't feel like having the local aged witch assist her just because age was supposed to have brought wisdom in these things. Frightening, truly frightening…. And where in hell was Severus!

Hermione sighed for the umpteenth time, looking up as there was movement near the door- Harry following the noise he was making. "Ah, awake I see, 'Mione." She grunted in response. "I've brought you some food and drink… erm.. I think it is something like tea but I'm not sure." He handed her the provisions he was carrying and sat down in the chair, opposite the bed she was sitting on. A wash of pain hit her face and she flinched as she moved awkwardly to the side.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked as he leaped to his feet.

"No, Harry. I am not alright," she flinched again as her anger built inside her. "I am stuck in this godforsaken room, bored out of all belief. I am heavily pregnant, off balance and unable to walk anywhere and the one person I want at my side won't even look at me let alone sit with me!" She sighed, "So, no, Harry… I am far from anything remotely related to 'alright'."

Harry was used to the sudden bursts of anger or tears from his best friend. Hermione's hormones were all over the place these days. "Everything will come out right in the end, 'Mione." Harry said as he moved to sit next to her and rub her back with his hand.

"And what if it doesn't, Harry? What if he never ever wants to s-see me ag… awwww." Hermone stopped midsentence and bent as far forward as she could over her pregnant abdomen. "H-Harry…"

"'Mione?" Harry asked as his heart began to thump hard in his chest and ears.

"Th-the baby is coming," Hermione said as she began to pant heavily. Harry turned green, he did not want to be in this position… where indeed was Severus?

"Here," Harry moved to stand in front of Hermione. "Raise your legs onto the bed and lie back. I will get help." Harry had no sooner helped Hermione back onto the bed when he dashed out of the room to try and raise the alarm with anyone he saw.

Harry managed to find Sinjin Snape within moments and relayed the need for the 'medi-witch' to come quickly to the sub-dungeons. Sinjin noted the air of panic and rushed off to summon the witch leaving Harry to go back to Hermione and make sure she was alright. Harry hadn't seen Severus on his rush through the dungeons and right now he had no time to go hunting for him either. To Harry it seemed like seconds before he was back by his best friend's side but to Hermione he had been away entirely too long.

"The medi-witch is on her way, Hermione. I managed to raise the alarm with Sinjin." Hermione looked up with hope on her face but Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, Severus was not with him or in the dungeons when I rushed through." She rolled her eyes and the all was forgotten as a wave of pain hit her and she panted again.

The medi-witch arrived around fifteen minutes later and upon first sight of her Hermione grabbed Harry's arm so tightly he yelped. "Do not leave me with her, Harry." The witch looked scary, dressed in animal skins and with scraggily long dirty brown hair streaked with white. Her expression was not of understanding or mirth but of someone who had been dragged away from doing something far more important for this immense inconvenience. Hermione was quite frankly too vulnerable right now and scared.

"Leave us, no male is welcome here at this time. You will interfere with the magic." The witch glared to Harry and gave no hint that she may be joking. Harry gulped and looked to Hermione uncertainly. She nodded and let go of Harry's arm as another contraction hit. Harry made his way out of the room and closed the door, looking back only once as the medi-witch pulled out her wand and moved towards Hermione.

It had been around three hours before the aged witch came out of the room and shook her head solemnly, as Harry looked at her in alarm.

"Hermione? Is-is she...?"

"Fine," the witch responded. Harry shook his head in confusion.

"Then what?" Harry asked as the witch sighed and shook her head again.

"One of them is female, a sad case to be first born for it should be sacraficed within the hour."

"Sacraficed! Why for Merlin's sake?" Harry roared at the injustice.

"First born should and must be male." The witch responded coldly.

"But she already has a son, so the baby is her second."

"Oh," the witch smiled slightly in understanding. "Then I congratulate you for you have a daughter now as well."

"Oh, she's not mine but thank you anyway." Harry thought for a moment. "You said one of them is female...?"

"Yes, the other baby is male. I bid you good day now as I must leave." Harry didn't get a chance to say anything more as the witch brushed past him and was gone.

"Twins..." Harry stepped into the room where Hermione lay and was amazed to find that both babies were suckling while Hermione looked up exhaustedly.

"Tell him, Harry. Please find him." Hermione whispered and Harry nodded before leaving the room to go in search of Snape.

Harry found Severus in the alchemy classroom where he had obviously come back with different ingredients that he had gathered from outside. He was busily working over a cauldron with Sinjin, which he seemed to do a lot these days. Harry didn't know if they were merely comparing techniques across their different subjects or actually working on something specific but Severus could be found in the classroom the odd time, or otherwise he was in complete hiding from all.

"Severus, Hermione has given birth to…" Harry said rushing into the room.

"Go tell Creevy then," Severus replied sullenly as he stirred in some chopped green leaves to the orange gloop forming in the bottom of the cauldron.

"Severus, the babies are yours, not Michael's," Harry sighed in exasperation.

"Oh? How do you know for certain?" Severus looked up, intrigued by the pleural term that Harry had used. "Babies?"

"Yes, two of them, a boy and a girl." Harry informed him.

"Creevy will be proud," Severus said getting back to his work and raising his eyebrow.

"Fine, miss it then. Screw it all up, make your life go back to the miserable existence you had before you were married. See if I give a damn. I can't convince you and you won't listen to Hermione or Michael so live with the choice you are making." Harry stormed out of the room irate.

It was one week later and Hermione had just about had enough. The babies were sleeping and she was pacing back and forth contemplating what to do. Severus had not even laid eyes on the twins as far as Hermione was aware. She had struggled all week with her volatile emotions, caring for two new borns, battling with her own change in hormones and indeed, the situation she and her colleagues were still in.

There was a knock to the door of her temporary chambers and she turned hoping that the person on the other side was who she most wanted to see. Once the door slid open however, she found it was Harry. Harry had been such a pillar of strength to her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder just about every time she saw him, and taking care of the twins for short bursts when Hermione needed to attend to her own hygiene needs and nutritional requirements. Harry had come prepared but upon seeing Hermione, noted the look of returning power and conviction on her face.

"Feeling better today then, 'Mione?" Harry asked as he stepped over to look at the twins.

"I have to see him, Harry. Now." Hermione told him.

"I am at your service then. I shall be here when you return." Hermione nodded and smiled at him before she turned and left in search of her elusive husband.

She had left the dungeons quickly, having only been up above ground level a few times since she had temporarily moved in. What had immediately struck Hermione upon her first venture above ground was that the castle was actually made of wood. The dungeons were stone simply because they were drilled into the cliff but the structure above ground had been constructed of wood from, presumably, the Forbidden Forest. It was cold as well, the wind rattled through the rafters and cut to the bone. Hermione had noticed the attire the students wore and they were completely insulated against the temperatures as they wore animal skins instead of her more familiar wool cloak.

There seemed to be only around fifty students, all of varying ages. All were housed in quarters above ground although some seemed to live in the near by village called Smugshemp, which would later be renamed as Hogsmead. The staff consisted of around six teachers and the headmistress. The subjects seemed to be completely different to what young witches and wizards were taught in her own time. This was an interesting time indeed but, Hermione was not able to feel at home here in this primitive Hogwarts.

She moved out into the entrance hall and saw a few students milling around. They knew the visitors were here but tended to ignore the fact that they were strangers, and greeted them amiably enough. Conversing with the students was still a bit strange due to the need for translation spells but they managed. Hermione caught sight of a billowing cloak out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Severus heading towards the library. She followed.

The library was small but quiet and filled with thick leather bound tomes, which would likely be housed in the restricted section of her own library, assuming they survived so long. The shelves were not numerous but spaced out and not many quiet study areas were available, not that they needed them. Severus, predictably, was milling in the Potions/Alchemy section so Hermione approached carefully.

"Severus," Hermione said quietly, despite the library only having two occupants. Severus turned sullenly and glanced at her before returning to his book. "We need to talk."

"I have said all that I wish to, Miss Granger." It cut her to the quick to be called that again but she didn't let it phase her, that was something she could contemplate later.

"Severus, you've not seen our children, our babies since they were born. You've not seen me."

"Ours?" Severus spat at her as he slammed his book shut and turned to give her his full attention.

"Yes ours, Severus. How many times must I explain myself to you! I cannot keep doing this, it hurts so much. I am completely and utterly lost without you. I'd rather die than have to go through this for much longer."

"You need to calm yourself down, this is not the time or the place to be going over this again." Severus told her callously. He would give so much to be able to swallow his pride and comfort her but she had hurt him as well, and his wounded male emotions simply would not allow him such a luxury.

Hermione took a shuddering breath. "Do you have means of making Veritasserum?"

"No," Severus said simply.

"Then how… how will I convince you?"

"Why must you try?"

"Because I love you and want to at least try to save our marriage…" The door of the library creaked open and emitted two students. Tears began to trail down Hermione's face once more as Severus held his book in one hand and began to move past his soon-to-be ex-wife. "Severus," Hermione moved to grab his arm to stop him going any further but he pulled free and marched out of the library. Seconds later, Hermione followed.

She caught up with him half way down the corridor to the dungeons. "Severus, will you at least come and see our babies?"

"No."

She sighed heavily. "At least tell me what you have been researching, perhaps I can help."

"I do not wish for you to help."

"Severus…"

"Hermione, look! I do not want to have anything to do with you or your happy little Creevy family. Leave me alone."

"Callum…"

"Callum has been fine without his mother for months now, Hermione…" Severus said cutting her off.

"Then you wish for me to not see him again?" Hermione's heart dropped as the worst case scenario rushed through her mind's eye.

"It might be best for a while, until he is old enough to understand…" She let out a cry and he stopped mid-sentence.

"Then…Severus, I am not going to go back with you." Hermione informed him as he stood facing her in the darkened corridor. He rounded on her, his cape billowing as he moved closer and his dark expression began to stir fear within her similar to that which he mustered from his first year students.

"What?" He simply said in a low harsh voice.

"I said," Hermione swallowed hard, "that I shall not be returning with you and the others."

"You have no option here…"

"I am not seeking your consent," Hermione replied, her voice becoming louder as her eyes flashed angrily. "I am simply informing you of…"

"You," Severus stepped into her personal space and glared at her in the eye, "will cease this childish behaviour immediately. Staying in the past is not an option for you. I will place you under the imperious curse and force feed you the potion like a baby if I have to but, you will be returning to our own time line. Like it or not." Severus spun on his heel and was out of sight before Hermione could mount a counter attack.

She wasn't going to let him get away with the last word. Seconds later she ran after him and collided with a large warm body as she rounded the corner at speed. Severus fell to the floor, he had been leaning against the wall with his head in his hands. She lay ontop of him, having fallen with him and gazed into his eyes, filled with tears. "Why do you do this to me?"

"I love you, Severus, and you have gotten all of this into your head and its all wrong… all of it." Hermione replied exasperated. Severus stared at her before lying back on the cold stone floor, allowing his head to flop back. All energy seemed to have left him now, his tightly controlled emotions having taken their toll on him for too long now.

"We need to talk about this. I cannot keep chasing you through the castle, it is tiring after the week I've had." Hermione told him. There was movement up ahead and Severus began to get to his feet.

"Then, let us move this to a more private location," Severus said, as he held out his hand to help her to her feet. She nodded and they moved off towards her chambers.


End file.
